The Walking Dead: Hearts Collide
by iAmMe3165
Summary: When Rick Grimes escapes the hospital, he meets young Emma Townsdale. (Daryl x OC) Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Emma Townsdale
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rick Grimes woke up with adrenaline racing through his veins. Weather it from still from being shot or from being in a coma, he didn't know. His first thought was of his wife and son, Lori and Carl Grimes. He sat up straight and looked around. The room looked like hell. Papers were thrown all among the floor. He tried sitting up but ended up falling to the floor.

"Nurse!" He yelled. He waited a few seconds but heard no reply. He pulled himself up using the hospital bed as support. Once he was on his feet he limped to the door to change into his uniform. He pushed past the bed that was put in front of the door. Looking down both sides of the hallway, he knew something was wrong. Lights were hanging from the ceiling, others not working or flickering. Blood was scattered along the walls, drips in some places, splashes in others. Rick started down the hall looking around at the disaster area. He reached a chained up door that read 'DON'T OPEN DEAD INSIDE.' As he stood confused, the door was slightly pushed forward stopping because of the chains. He heard a groan as the door was pushed again, with more force. Rick turned around and started running. He reached outside and ran full force into something, or someone. The collision caused him to fall backwards onto his back, the same for the other person. Rick scooted back up against the wall as the figure sat up.

"Damn that hurt. Are you okay?" The figure asked. It was a girl, probably in her twenties, if not eighteen or nineteen. She had a backpack slung over her shoulder, a gun in hand, and a knife strapped to the bag. Her brown hair hung to past her shoulders and her brown eyes full of concern for Rick. She looked at him. He seemed lost, lonely, and confused.

"Um, yeah I'm sorry. There were things in the hospital." He finally replied.

"We call them walkers. They didn't bite you or anything right?" Rick shook his head. "You just leave the hospital?"

"I'm a sheriff. I was shot awhile ago, the shot putting me in a coma. I just woke up 'bout twenty minutes ago."

"Well sheriff, you slept through the beginning of the end of the world." The girl said, looking around and putting her hands up.

"What do you mean? And what are walkers?"

"The world turned to shit. People started dying, but they didn't stay dead. They stood back up and ate anything with a pulse. The worst part is, a walker bites you and you'll come back as one of them."

Rick stared at the young woman. She stared back, feeling pity that he didn't know anything had happened. She didn't know if he had anyone to look out for, a child, a wife, maybe parents or siblings.

"My name's Emma Townsdale." She said reaching out her hand.

"Rick Grimes." He replied shaking her hand.

"Well, sheriff, where were you planning on heading?"

"My house, my wife and son might be there."

"I highly doubt that, everyone left the minute corpses came to life. Most people headed to Atlanta." Emma told.

"My wife has family there, she might've headed that way. I'm checking my house first." Rick stated.

"Okay, lead the way. You sheriff, just got a companion." She said with a smile. Rick returned the smile. The duo started towards the Grimes household.

They reached the street that Rick's home was located.

"Hey I'm going to scavenge these cars. We need more supplies." Emma said as she started towards the closest car. "Wait, take this." She handed Rick her gun. Rick took the gun and started back towards his home. Emma was busy digging through cars as he heard a voice yell. A gun shot was heard soon after. She grabbed her knife and ran towards Rick's home. She saw a boy standing over an unconscious Rick with a shovel.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked walking towards the boy.

"Stop right there." A deeper voice demanded. She turned and faced a taller colored man pointing a gun at her.

"Were either of you bit?" The man asked.

"No, he was shot awhile back. He's healed now."

The man lowered his gun and nodded towards the house. "We're held up in there. Bring your friend inside. The shot attracted some already."

Emma grabbed Rick's legs as the man grabbed his arms and they carries him inside. They placed him on the mattress, waiting for him to relive himself from the hit. Emma sat at his feet waiting.

"Names Morgan Jones, and that's my son Duane." The colored man said holding out his hand.

"I'm Emma Townsdale, and the sheriff you beat is Rick Grimes." She replied shaking his hand.

"Have you seen his family? He has a wife and a son that live on this street."

"Ain't seen nobody living in awhile."

Emma sighed feeling more compassion for Rick. An hour passed before she felt the man stretching. She faced him and saw him sitting up.

"Bout time sheriff. Was getting worried I'd have to take you out." Emma said with a smirk.

"Where are we?"

"In the house of your attackers. Morgan and Duane Jones, they've been held up here for awhile. They haven't seen your family, I'm sorry."

Rick felt his heart drop a little but he knew he couldn't give up hope. They were both alive. Emma helped him stand up and brought him to Morgan.

"Thank you for letting us stay until I woke up." Rick said.

"Ain't nothing to worry about. You two stay until you think you're ready. But you're not leaving tonight. Too many walkers roaming round."

Emma walked to the peep hole and watched the street. A decent amount of walkers were along the street just staring into space or walking to no where special. She sat back down next to Rick. He explained the story of how he was shot chasing criminals. It then occurred to him it was the first time he thought of Shane, his co-worker and best friend. Hopefully he was safe and maybe even with Lori and Carl. The four ate a small dinner before a car alarm went off.

"Stupid things, they bump into them and the alarm attracts even more." Morgan told the two. Duane stood up and went to the peep hole. He then ran back in tears digging his face into his pillow.

"It's his mom, I couldn't put her down. I tried, but it was just too hard." Morgan said as he wrapped his arms around his son. Rick stood slowly and silently walked to where Duane was just standing. He looked out and a woman was staring at the doorknob trying to open it. It seemed like it remembered this place, hopefully walkers had memories Rick hoped. A few seconds passed before the woman walked down the porch stairs, not an ounce of realization on her face.

"If you two are feeling tired, there's a bed upstairs if you want."

The duo nodded, said their goodnights, and went to the room.

"I'll take the floor." Rick offered as he took off his boots.

"Non sense Rick. Lets just share the bed. Don't make it awkward." Emma Rick felt uncomfortable but thought how long it'd be before he found another bed. He scooted in next to Emma who's breath was already evening. He looked at her and realized he barely knew her. He didn't know if she had family, why she was in front of the hospital, or the hell she'd been through already. That would be a story for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rick awoke to the sounds of a gun being unloaded. He turned over on the mattress and saw Emma with her handgun she had given him yesterday. Emma took notice of Rick.

"Morning sheriff, what's the plan for today." She asked.

Rick scratched his chin as he thought of something.

"Get Morgan and Duane to come with us to the police station. There should still be weapons left there. And showers."

Emma's eyes gleamed at the mention of showers. She nodded her head with a small smile and heading downstairs. Rick stood out of bed and grabbed his hat, boots, and badge then headed downstairs. Morgan was making soup in the kitchen while Duane was talking to Emma.

"Morning." Morgan mumbled as he saw Rick. Rick nodded back and sat next to Emma.

"So when we heading out?" Morgan asked as he brought the soup out.

"After we eat I suppose. The streets looking better?"

"Not a walker in sight." Duane said.

"Good, lets hurry this up so we can go."

The four ate their soup in silence. Once they all finished they grabbed whatever weapon they had. Morgan grabbed his gun and shovel, Emma her hunting knife, and Rick taking a baseball bat and Emma's gun. Morgan decided to leave Duane behind so he could be safe. Three was enough and they needed someone to watch over the house. Duane agreed and waved to the three as they walked down the street.

They reached the police station after a few minutes of walking and only encountered three walkers on the way. Once inside Rick led them to the all the guns that were locked up. Most were gone already but a decent amount of guns were left. Rick piled as many as he could into his bag, Morgan took a few for himself, and Emma took a rifle that she swung onto her back and two more hand guns and holders that she placed at her hips.

"Don't get too comfortable, you still haven't been to the best part." Rick stated. He lead the two into the locker room and to the showers. Emma's eyes gleamed and Morgan wore the biggest smile. The three undressed and stood under the warm water. Emma titled her head back as the water hit her face. After finishing their showers, they got dressed and headed out of the police station.

"Thank you for everything, but it's time for us to go separate ways." Morgan told Rick. Rick nodded and looked over to Emma, her hair still slightly wet.

"Here, take this Walkie-Talkie. Every morning we'll talk, you'll always know where I am." Rick said as he gave the man the Walkie-talkie. Morgan took it and placed it at his hip. Morgan looked over to Emma who had a slight smile.

"Who are you to him?" He asked.

"Just a girl he was lucky enough to run into." Emma replied with a small giggle. Rick smiled and nodded his head.

"Better get goin' don't want none of 'em walkers coming." Rick said as he walked towards the drivers door. Emma gave Morgan a hug.

"Protect your boy. In this world, you're lucky to have anyone left." She said with a small smile. Morgan agreed as she opened her passenger door and sat next to Rick.

"So sheriff, ready for Atlanta?"

"Ready."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone to has favorite/Followed/reviewed/read this story! It means a lot! This chapter is short, but the next ones do get longer I promise. I'll try updating as fast as I can. I have future chapters already written out, just need time to edit them.**

* * *

Chapter 3  
The drive to Atlanta was long. Rick decided this was the best time to learn more about Emma.  
"So Emma got any family?"  
"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure they're dead. I lived at my college dorm when my roommate tried tearing my face off. I ended up driving a screwdriver into her skull. I drove to my parent's house to discover my mother eating my little brother and my dad dead. My little brother was only ten. I killed my mother then after she lunged for me. She tried clawing at my face as I stabbed her with the knife on the counter. There were some hunting supplies that I took my knife, a rifle, some food, and handguns. I met a group who raided me and stole most of my food, rifle, and my other handgun before I stabbed one. I haven't been in a group since. Or even with just a person."  
Rick felt shocked by her story. She's had a hard life just like most people he's sure. All while he was in his coma, Emma lost her family and trust in people. She still seemed so hopeful over everything. She stayed positive even though she had no one and lost everything.  
"If you don't like groups, why did you come with me?"  
Emma looked over at him and smiled. That was a question she asked herself sometimes. She finally figured it out this morning, and waited for Rick to ask why she joined him. "I observe people, and to be honest I thought I was going to ditch you. I would help you and in the middle of the night when you slept I planned on running away from you. I was never the greatest with goodbyes anyways. But that night at Morgan's I watched you and you seemed trustworthy. I felt worried for you when Duane hit you across the head. Then that gunshot came before I even knew you were knocked out and it freaked me out. The way you talked about your wife and son. We'll find them, don't worry." Rick gave her a smile. They had little conversation as they finally reached Atlanta.  
"Walk the rest of the way, the noise attracts walkers." Emma stated. They abandoned the car and walked silently into Atlanta. The city looked like a ghost town. Rick's hopes of finding Lori and Carl lowered as he walked through the city. Emma was on high alert. People were supposed to have a safe haven here, yet everything looked dead. She passed by a tank with soldiers dead along the pavement of the road. The duo froze in place as they heard an engine. They looked at all angels but didn't see a moving car anywhere. Emma looked up and saw the reflection of a helicopter on the glass buildings. Rick noticed as soon as she did and stared running after it. Emma reached out to stop him but he was off already. She chased after him not yelling for him for sake of not attracting attention. Rick turned the corner and regretted it. He saw a herd of walkers all staring at him. He looked but up but the helicopter was gone. He spun on his heels and raced away.  
"There's too many!" Rick shouted.  
Emma was a few feet behind Rick but he quickly caught up with her. Emma ran beside Rick, her heart racing. She looked behind and saw the herd chasing after them. She had never seen a herd this big. She'd only encountered one herd and even then she barely managed to survive. She looked over at Rick and saw the fear taking over his face. As they kept running she saw a tank in the distance.  
"Rick, hide in the tank!" She yelled over the growls of the dead. Rick looked to her and nodded his head. He couldn't die; he had Lori and Carl waiting for him. They reached the tank, Rick opening the top as walkers were just a block away. Rick jumped in. The walkers were nearing. "Find your family Sheriff. The walkers won't leave until they get inside." Emma said as she shut the top of the tank shut. He punched at the top of the tank trying to get out as he heard gunshots. Rick sat in the tank, killing the walker that surprised him by coming to life as he sat next to it. He sat there for a few moments collecting his hearing. Emma saved his life. She could be dead right now or being torn apart because of his stupid mistake. He shouldn't have chased the helicopter. If he hadn't Emma wouldn't be missing and probably dead. Just as he collected his hearing and thoughts the radio inside the tank began buzzing. Rick crawled over to it.  
"Hey dumb ass in the tank." A voice said. The voice walked Rick through what he needed to do. Rick listened and did everything the voice said. He found an Asian boy named Glenn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites once again! I'm so glad some of you said you're in love with Emma! It means a lot! Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Time had passed since Emma had saved Rick's life. Rick had found his wife and son Lori and Carl with his best friend Shane after meeting Glenn in Atlanta. The three found a group they could rely on. Everyone in the group had tried getting in Atlanta but ended up finding each other. Rick had met an older woman named Carol who was timid. Her daughter Sophia was around Carl's age. Her husband seemed to have anger issues and was controlling over Carol using fear. The owner of the RV the group used as watched as an older man named Dale who seemed protective over the two sisters Andrea and Amy. He finally met the man named Daryl, his brother Merle was left in Atlanta since Rick handcuffed him and the other man named T-Dog dropped the keys in a drain. Rick still had a guilty conscience over Emma. He had gone back to find her but had no luck. He told the group about her and how she saved his life.

More time passed and still no Emma. He was beginning to forget how she looked. The color of her hair was black, or was it dark brown? Her eyes were brown, or maybe hazel. The groups camp had been invaded by a herd of walkers killing Carol's husband. Andrea had been able to kill a walker that had Amy. The group decided to head to the lab they had been hearing about. A cute was bond to be made soon.

Rick was in the city. They made a quick stop to scavenge the few cars and a small store. Rick took Andrea, Daryl, and Glenn. Daryl took one side with the blonde woman. He had his crossbow ready for anything. He walked slowly, making sure no noise came from his steps. Andrea was walking behind him, handgun and knife ready to kill. As the two were getting ready to head back, finding nothing useful, they heard a noise in the back. Daryl pointed his crossbow up directing it towards the noise. He walked towards the noise. He made out whispers, but they were inaudible. He felt something hard smack him across the face he fell. Andrea was then tackled to the floor as she was about to fire at the movement. Daryl's vision was blurred but he could make out a figure. It was a girl with brown eyes and black hair. She looked up as footsteps became louder.

"Stop right there." Rick demanded in a loud voice as he saw Daryl and Andrea pinned to the ground by two figures who he could tell were not walkers. Daryl felt the weight left off him, he exhaled air not realizing he was holding his breath.

"I can't believe it." A females voice said in awe, clearly the one that pinned him. She ran to Rick and gave him a right hug. Rick looked at the woman, her face covered in dirt and mud and some splashes of blood. She had dark brown hair that hung past her shoulders and brown eyes, not hazel. He then realized he knew her.

"Emma." He stated with a smile. Emma's hair grew longer, but it was still the same dark brown and she had the same brown eyes. She had a scar on her right shoulder, her shirt not covering the side.

"Rick?" A deeper voice asked. Rick shined his flashlight on the figure pinning Andrea and saw it was Morgan.

"Emma, you found Morgan?" Rick asked as Andrea freed herself from his grip.

"You know these punks?" Daryl asked pointing his bow at the woman. She looked towards him and gave him a small smile.

"Who's Robin Hood?" Emma asked not moving her eyes from his. He looked to her hands and saw she had a hunting knife gripped tightly, not trusting him.

"Daryl, put that down. This is Emma, the one that saved my life." Rick stated.

"I wouldn't go that far. I just threw you in a tank." She replied with a smile, still eyes locked on Daryl. Was she sizing him up? He didn't take kindly to intimidation. He lowered his bow as the sheriff told him and marched out of the building. Why did he feel small to that woman? He could've died today. He was always on high alert, what happened? He was angry with himself, and would be for a few hours. As he reached outside he shoved past T-Dog who was asking if everything was okay. Shortly after, Rick emerged with Andrea, Glenn, Emma, and Morgan. Rick then realized Morgan's son was missing.

"Hey, where you hiding Duane?" Rick asked. Morgan looked down and Emma grabbed his arm.

"Duane is dead." Emma stated looking down. "Morgan lost him the day we left. He couldn't bring himself to kill his wife, so she killed Duane."

Rick felt compassion for the man. He couldn't even begin to imagine how that felt. He grabbed onto Morgan's shoulder and nodded his head. He introduced the two to the group. Everyone was accepting of them, except for the man Shane. As Emma was introduced to him, he glared at her but shook her hand still. Rick walked Emma toward Daryl who was leaning against a truck with a motorcycle in the bed.

"You two haven't formally been introduced. Emma, this is Daryl."

Emma stuck her hand out to the man. He grunted and looked away.

"I'll leave you two to it." Rick said with a wink.

"Are you always going to have a problem with me?" Emma asked. She was very fond of the man. She found him attractive.

"Don't get along with anyone here." He replied not looking at her.

"Well, lets change that." She suggested with a smile.

"Listen girl, you may of saved the sheriffs life, but ya didn't save mine." She smiled at him and walked away. Why was he feeling awkward around her? He felt insecure. This was something new to him, and he hated it.

Once the group was situated, they started towards the lab again. In the RV was Rick, Carl, Lori, Emma, Morgan, Andrea and Amy. When Lori met Emma she gave her a tight hug and thanked her for saving her husband. Carl seemed shy towards her but still hugged her. The RV ride was spent in silence. Rick watched Emma, she still had the same positive vibe she gave off as the two first met. Her eyes seemed hidden of something. The scar on her shoulder was a reminder of the hell she had experienced. Lori watched Emma also. How could a young woman like her be able to live own her own after seeing her family killed and even having to kill her mother. The scar didn't seem to even affect her. They had finally reached the science lab after a few minutes. Everyone ran out and straight to the lab as some walkers were roaming around. Rick and Shane were quick to take them out as everyone else reached the door. Carol held Sophia close as everyone now stood at the entrance to the lab. Emma stared at the two, how protective Carol was of her daughter, and Lori with her son. She instantly thought of her baby brother. When she found him dead, she thought it was her fault. She could've protected him but now she knows there would be no way. He didn't get a chance to live a life. He died in fear not knowing what was happening. Pain started oozing into her heart. She was so lost in thought she didn't overhead Rick talking or notice the lab's door opening. Glenn grabbed her arm and dragged her inside. Would this be a new start for everyone? Could they manage to live finally without fear? Emma repressed her memories and thoughts of her family and ran alongside her new group.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Why are you here, and what do you want?" A man asked in the entrance, pointing a gun at everyone.

"A chance." Rick replied, hope in his eyes. The man looked at the group one by one, analyzing them.

"That's asking an awful lot these days." The man said to Rick. "Grab your things, but once those doors close, they stay close." The man led them into the lab's basement control center. The group met Vi, the lab's computer system. Jenner took a blood sample from the group for the price of admission. "She hasn't eaten in days, none of us have." Jacqui stated helping Andrea as she started looking lightheaded. Emma was next to get a blood sample taken.

"Where did you get that scar?" Jenner asked.

"From being reckless. Not from a walker. If I was infected wouldn't I be running a fever?" Emma replied reading his mind. She stood after the few minutes it took and knew why Andrea needed help. Morgan grabbed her sides and walked her to a chair. After collecting everyones blood samples Dr. Jenner then led everyone into the dinning area, where they had a feast. Emma hadn't eaten so well since before the apocalypse. Everyone was getting drunk and filling their stomachs until it would just explode.

"I want to see you get shit faced." Daryl said to Glenn. Emma let out a life. Glenn had been drinking the most. The group felt safe for once. There was no way anyone could get inside, and group wouldn't have to keep a watch anymore. No more sleepless nights, waiting to die. Rick made a toast to Dr. Jenner.

"When are you going to tell us what the hell happened here?" Shane demanded.

"When this all happened, the other doctors all fled." Dr. Jenner explained. " I stayed, waiting for good to happen."

"You didn't leave, why?" Andrea asked.

"I just, stayed working. Everyone else gave up hope. After the dead came back many just, opted out." Emma stared at the man. He seemed broken, but he did his best to hide it. She could see right past him, and Rick knew she could as he watched her for any giveaways for Jenner. She looked to him and shook her head, meaning that he was lost cause.

The group was given a tour by Jenner. There were enough sleeping arrangements for everyone if they were to be shared. Dr. Jenner then introduced the best part of the lab, according to Emma. Hot showers. Emma's eyes gleamed with glee, enough for Rick to see and laugh. After the tour the group stood in the recreation center. They had decided to work out the roommate deals. Rick, Lori, and Carl would have one room. T-Dog, Carol, Sophia, and Glenn would have the next. Jacqui and Jim volunteered to keep an eye on Morgan along with Shane. Dale, Andrea, and Amy took the next room. That left Emma with Daryl. The man scoffed and shook his head walking towards the room they were assigned to. Emma followed after winking at the group.

"I'll cover this." She said as she walked away. She heard Glenn give off slight laugh. Emma entered the room and saw Daryl had taken over a sofa already. He heard her walk in but didn't bother looking up at her. He hardly knew the girl, and they were sharing a room together.

"Thanks for not arguing with Rick when he said we'd be roommates."

Daryl didn't reply.

"What's your problem with me?" Emma slurred placing her hands at her hips.

"Ain't got a problem. Like this to everyone."

"Why?"

"I'm not explaining myself to someone I hardly know."

"Then lets get to know each other."

Daryl stared at her and laughed.

"I'll start, I'm Emma Townsdale."

Daryl stared at her reached out hand. He sighed thinking what the hell. They were both drink after all.

"I'm Daryl Dixon."

"Nice to meet you Daryl Dixon." Emma replied with a smile. Daryl let go of her hand and sat down across from her.

"How did you find this group? The all almighty Daryl Dixon becoming one with the group."

"I was with my brother trying to get into Atlanta when we came across em. Ain't no way anybody was getting inside."

"Oh, so where is your brother?"

"Don't know. Sheriff handcuffed him on a roof. Went back for him and only thing there was his hand."

"I'm sorry I asked."

"Don't be. I'm not worried bout him, got over it while ago."

The two sat in silence, Daryl looking down and Emma staring at him.

"You're drunk, ain't ya?" Daryl asked.

"Isn't everyone?" She smiled at Daryl. He looked up at her. His eyes focused on her shoulder.

"How'd you get that scar?" He asked.

"Oh, when I left Rick in that tank in Atlanta I ran inside this building and found this group of four. They took me in, and I stayed with them for about a week. We were attacked by his man, and I was stabbed with his knife. Thankfully me and the doctor survived and he patched me up. But, I killed the doctor. The group was all men, and they had me do things, sexual things. They called me their slut." She looked down. Why would she tell this to him? She just met him, and she's pouring her heart out to him. Damn her kindness and the alcohol. Daryl did not know how to respond. He suddenly felt an anger pulse through him. It was did disgusting, sickening, horrendous that someone would do that, and in these times when you want someone to rely on but don't know who to trust. You can end up trusting the wrong people, as Emma has proven. He didn't know if he could trust Shane's group, but something had him join them. He'd say he's lucky that he did, but he knows he's better off alone. There was a knocking on the door then. Rick poked his head in and smiled as he saw Emma and Daryl.

"Mind if I come in to talk?" Rick asked.

"Talk away." Emma replied with a small smile.

"How did you find Morgan?" Rick asked as he sat next to the young woman.

"Getting straight into it huh? After I left you, I hid inside this building for quite some time until I knew it was safe. After the coast looked clear I ran out and ran until I just couldn't. And when I reached that point I pushed myself even further not stopping no matter what. I ended up in this field, not a walker in sight. I decided it was my best chance to get some rest as I found this small farmhouse. It was long deserted, the people inside dead and not getting up anytime soon. I passed out for half the next day and woke to Morgan standing in the doorway. He explained to me what happened to Duane when I asked where he was. That poor man, he was drowning in his own tears. He said he heard about this lab awhile back and decided it was his best chance after Duane dying. We never made it to the lab. He wouldn't go because it would not feel right without Duane. He hasn't accepted his death yet like Jenny's. We stayed in the area for awhile when we heard voices. There's some crazy people out there Rick, and you can't be sure who to trust anymore like I said when we first met. Poor Daryl here had to be the first to come near me. I apologize for that by the way. I hope you understand." She winked at Daryl as she said this. He detailed how she didn't mention the group she met and how they assaulted her. Or the man who stabbed her. Rick spotted the wink from Emma. Was she flirting with Daryl? "Anyways, I think after seeing you, Morgan saw that there was hope. You saved his life you know, without you taking him to the police station, he would have lost all ammo already." As Emma finished, Rick realized how hard her life has truly been since the outbreak. She risked her life for him, a man she had hardly met. She trusted him, even though she said its hard to trust people during these times. Daryl realized she trusted him too, enough to fill him in on a hard part of her life, and not tell the man she risked her life for. Daryl wasn't sure how to feel about her. Worried, or threatened. Rick said his goodnights to the two and everyone in the lab quickly drifted to sleep.

Emma awoke to a empty room. Everyone must be at breakfast already. She put on her tennis shoes and laced them on. She saw that clothes were laid out for her, probably from Lori. Emma dressed into the new clothes and stepped out to the kitchen area. As she suspected, everyone was there. She took a seat at the end of the table. Rick sat at the other end of the table, nodding when taking notice of her presence. Everyone looked pretty hungover. Glenn getting the worst of it as he had his head placed on the table. She was next to Carol and Morgan. She watched Morgan, as she did everyday since they reunited. He scooped up some soup but dumped it back in, and kept repeating this process.

"Good morning Emma." Carol said with a smile.

"Good Morning Carol. Good morning Sophia." The little girl gave Emma a smile. She looked down as she smiled and returned to eating her food. Emma looked around the group seemed comfortable around each other, someone sparking up a conversation and everyone else joining in. Well, everyone except Daryl who leaned back in his chair arms behind his head. She took notice of how Shane stared at her, sipping a bottle of alcohol, not moving his eyes from hers as she watched him. He gave her a smirk and downed the rest of the bottle. Dr. Jenner entered the room saying good morning to everyone.

"We didn't come here for eggs." Andrea spoke up as the doctor took a seat. Emma looked to the man who nodded. He knew they were bound to start asking questions about the new world. She just hope he knew the answers. Jenner led them all to the basement control room as he spoke to VI.

"Test Subject 19." A video of a patient was on the screen, playing as Jenner explained it was a video of an infected, his wife, and the process of turning into a walker. "Synapses are alight throughout the brain. Experience, memories. Somewhere in all that organic wiring is you. The thing that makes you unique and human," Jenner explained. The display showed the virus attacking the brain the "first event." The brain goes dark, then the body dies. "Everything you were or ever will be, gone." Jenner said.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked.

"Just the brainstem," Jenner corrected. "The human part, the you part, that doesn't come back." A bullet then entered the test subjects brain. "I've been in the dark for a month."

"There's nothing left anywhere. That's what you're really saying, right?" Amy accused him. The thought had occurred to Emma once before. She always wondered if anything would ever be the same. How could it? People are dead and the dead are walking. It was insane, something from another world. She couldn't even remember a time she wasn't fending for her life. This night was the first since the outbreak that she spelt with peace. Even then she woke up in the middle of the night finding her grip on her hunting knife. She had become accustom to sleeping with the knife. If anything were to happen in the night, she'd be prepared. She's used the technique only once, when the doctor tried touching her in her sleep. The knife went through this skull and into his brain. He would never come back to torture her again.

"Hey, what's the clock on the wall for?" Dale asked. Emma looked to the clock, still shocked from the previous conversation and her thoughts. Located on the wall was a clock that was counting down from an hour.

"The basement generators. They run out of fuel when that reaches zero."

Rick, Shane, Glenn, and T-Dog raced to the basement where the generators were located according to Jenner. Emma went to the recreation center, sitting in a chair with a book in her lap not really reading it. She felt eyes on her, causing her to look up. Daryl was standing in the doorway. As she looked at him he looked down, hoping she didn't realize he was watching her. He felt the air suddenly cut off.

"Damn, do you think they'll be long?" Emma asks Daryl taking notice of the air.

"Don't know how far down the generators are. Could take em' awhile longer." Emma nodded to his response.

"You're a distance person." She announced, not looking up from her book. He scoffed before he replied, "Whataya mean?"

"You keep yourself away from the rest of the group. Emotionally and physically. Why?"

"Ain't none of ya business."

"I'm just curious. I mean, I've learn not to trust people since this whole apocalypse thing, yet I'm open with the group. But you, you seem not to want to be apart of this, yet you stay. Why?" Daryl stared at her. She knew exactly how he was, and she'd only just met him. He grunted and turned out the door leaving Emma in the recreation room. Emma felt like she went too far, she pushed him a little too much. Maybe he didn't like being analyzed. She the heard a commotion going on outside of the room. She stood up to put the book back when Glenn came running in.

"Basement control room, now!" He yelled as he started running off again. Emma rushed after him, seeing Morgan and Dale with him. The four reached the control room as Shane started yelling at Dr. Jenner.

"How do we get out!?" Shane screamed in the man's face.

"When that door closes, it wouldn't open again you heard me say that. It's better this way."

"What the hell is happening?" Emma asked.

"The bastard is locking us in. The place is exploding when the clock strikes zero!" Jacqui told the girl.

Emma watched as Daryl and Shane pounded on the door, Carol crying for Sophia's fate, Lori squeezing into Carl. She felt her heart racing. She couldn't die here. She had to survive and beat this world. She turned around just in time as Daryl came running towards Jenner with an axe. Emma jumped in front of him as Rick, T-Dog, and Dale held onto him. She looked over to Jenner and saw Shane had a pistol to his head.

"If you kill him, we'll never get out of here." Emma said placing hand of Shane's shoulder. He looked at her and nodded his head. After a conversation with Rick, Dr. Jenner opened the door to the lobby. The group ran for their lives, all expect Morgan.

"Morgan, lets go before the place explodes!" Emma yelled as she pulled him towards the entrance.

"No, no I'm staying."

"Are you crazy? You'll die!"

"It's better this way, to not feel a thing instead of being torn apart by those things. This way, I'll be with Duane and Jenny, and we can be a family again."

Emma stared into the mans eyes, seeing he truly believed this. She nodded as she wrapped her arms around him, tightening the hug.

"You watch over us, hear me?"

Morgan chuckled with a big smile, something Emma hadn't seen since the first day she met him.

"You got it Emma, go on. Live your life. I'll be just fine here." He said kissing her forehead.

"And I've seen your glances at Daryl. If you want to be happy in this life, be happy with him. It looks like it's made to be." Morgan said into her forehead. She placed her hands on his against her head and nodded.

"You really know me Morgan. I'll miss you so much. I hope you spend eternity with Jenny and Duane. You truly are a great man." Emma gave him one last tight hug. She turned around seeing Shane waiting for her. She stopped right as she reached him looking back. Morgan was smiling waving goodbye to her. It would be the last time she ever saw him alive. She wanted to remember everything about him. The smile he wore that was real for the first time in months. The way he cared for her because they were truly a family.

"When you find Duane and Jenny, tell them about me and that I'll win this world for them." Emma spoke with confidence. She ran past Shane and towards the lobby. Everyone was banging on the glass.

Emma raced to the glass, looking for anyway out. She could only think of Morgan, how he would die here and soon she would too if they couldn't get out. She looked over to Daryl who was using an axe against the glass, his sleeveless shirt showing off his arms. Shane's gunshot broke her from her thoughts. Carol went over to Rick and handed him something Emma couldn't see.

"Look out!" Rick yelled as he ran to the glass. Emma ducked down next to Daryl as Rick ran back. There was an explosion as the glass shattered to group ran as fast as they could, killing walkers along the way as they reached their vehicles. Emma ran into the RV after Andrea and collapsed to the floor thinking of Morgan. Rick counted down as the few people braced themselves laying on the floor of the RV. Rick reached one and a ear splitting explosion surged through the air.

"Morgan!" Emma screamed as she now felt guilty for leaving him behind. Tears starting spilling down her cheeks. She sat there watching the building fall to the ground, fire bursting from it.

* * *

**For all Morgan fans, I'm sorry. I just felt that's how this should go for the story.**

**Just so we are clear, everyone besides Carol's husband is alive. The Morales family still left though that's why they aren't mentioned. I just want you to know that letting them live right now doesn't mean they'll stay alive forever. You never know, maybe they die in the next chapter. You'll have to read to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They'd reach the highway now. The events of the lab seeming far, yet still close to the heart. Morgan and Dr. Jenner were dead, up in flames with the rest of the lab. She sat in the RV next to Amy, Andrea and Shane, Dale being the driver, and Glenn studying a road map in the passenger seat. She stared out the window at nothing in particular, just staring. She soon started focusing on Daryl, riding his motorcycle next to the RV. He told Emma the bike once belonged to his brother Merle. He had his vest on now, the wind blowing in his face. Her focus on the man was broken as the radiator hose on the RV broke. As the RV pulled to a stop, she climbed out with Shane and Glenn, watching as Daryl pulled up next to her."If you can't find a radiator hose here..." Shane points out.

"We could siphon more fuel from these cars, for a start," says T-Dog

"Maybe some water?" Carol asks.

"I don't know how I feel about this," Lori says slowly, as the group looks to one another for a sign. Emma thought the place looked like a graveyard. But they all knew supplies were important, and this place with all the abandoned cars could easily have a few things they needed. "Gather what you can, y'all." Shane announced as he went to a car. Emma was good at scavenging, she did it a lot before she met Rick, and did it a few times when it was just her and Morgan. Morgan's death affected her, she felt guilty just leaving him only concerned about getting out so she could live. Maybe she could've convinced him to come, but now that was in past. There's was no way of ever knowing if Morgan would've joined them. She sighed to herself as she continued going through the car. She almost screamed as a hand covered her mouth and grabbed her waist. She turned her head slightly to see it was Daryl, he uncovered his mouth to place a finger to his lips. He pointed in the direction of the RV. Emma looked to the distance, and saw a few walkers, nothing the group couldn't handle. Then she saw a few more come from behind those few, then another group, and then another. It was a herd of walkers.

"Get under the cars." Daryl whispered with demand.

"Wait, there's people further back the me. We need to go warm them." Emma pleaded, already looking back to see the herd getting closer.

"Fine, but stay close. In case anything happens." He said as he grabbed onto her forearm and led her down the highway. They managed to warn Jacqui and Jim and saw T-Dog running as he held his arm. The two hid under the cars closest to them as Emma and Daryl took off after T-Dog. They found him hiding behind a car, blood coming from a harsh cut in his arm. A walker was moving towards him before Daryl killed it. T passed out suddenly. Emma was worried he wouldn't make it much longer with all the blood lost. Daryl laid him on the ground, placing the already dead walking over him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma asked above a whisper.

"Things are too stupid to tell the difference. They'll walk past if they smell this." Daryl replied. He motioned for her to lay down. Once on the ground he grabbed a walker sitting in car and lowered it on top of her. He slid under the car he pulled the walker from. She grabbed onto Daryl's hand scared for what could happen. He shook her off, looking at her.

"Sorry, I'm just scared." She said looking away from him and towards the pavement the walkers would walk on, past her face. The groans grew louder, closer. She knew they'd be here in a few seconds. Her breathing increased, but she did the best she could to hide it. A walker stood directly in front of her face. She felt something grab onto her hand knowing it was Daryl. She couldn't move her head, not wanting risk the movement attracting walkers. She thanked him by squeezing his hand, not wanting to let go. The herd started lowering as time passed. Emma still held tightly onto Daryl's hand, surprised he even let her. From the short time they've known each other, she's put him together and never expected he'd even come close to physical contact with her. As what seemed as ages, the herd left. Daryl threw the corpse off of her and helped her up. The two dragged T-Dog to the RV, hoping he'd be okay. She heard a scream suddenly. She turned to see Sophia being chased by a walker Emma dropped T-Dog's legs to the ground and ran after Sophia. She jumped over the railing, Rick and Daryl right behind her. She could make out the walker through the trees, another right behind it as she heard Sophia's shrieks. Emma followed through a different trail, keeping her eyes on the walkers. Rick had taken a different path but Daryl followed directly behind the walkers. Emma lunged into one or the walkers as Daryl took the other down and Rick grabbed hold of the little girl. Emma lifted her knife and slammed it into the skull of the walker. She repeated this three more times, confirming that it was dead. She rubbed her hands into her jeans, wiping the blood off her palms. She stood up slowly, only to be yanked backwards as a walker pulled onto her. She released herself from its grip stumbling forward and falling. Daryl was taking out another walker and Rick was gone already with Sophia. The walker dropped on top of her, teeth inches from her faces. She turned her face so the blood wouldn't get in her mouth.

"Daryl!" She screamed as the walker tried taking a bite. He turned around to see the walker about to tear into Emma.

"Look out!" She yelled. Daryl spun around, barely missing the walkers hands as they flew towards his neck. He lost his footing, landing on his back. The walker was lowering itself when he heard the sound of something being squished. The walker fell next to him. He looked up to see Emma wiping blood from her face. She'd taken out her walker and his own. He released a breath he hasn't realized his was holding as Emma stood over him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. She stuck out her hand and pulled him up. He brushed her off grunting.

"Could've done that myself." He mumbled.

"Seriously, I save your life and not even a thank you?" Emma asked placing her hands to her hips.

"Thanks for doing what I was gonna do."

"What you were going to do? Were you going to take out my walker to? Cause I managed to do that and kill yours before it bit you."

"You distracted me."

"Oh, do you find me 'distracting' Daryl Dixon?" She said as she winked at him and turned around.

"Which way did Rick go?" She asked looking at where she last saw him.

"Don't know, walkers were coming for us and I didn't get a chance to see." Daryl replied feeling awkward. He wasn't distracted by Emma because she was, well, Emma. He was distracted cause she yelled out his name in plead of help, so he looked to her to help but lost focus. He shook his head and followed Emma back to the highway. The rest of the group, minus Rick and Sophia, was standing next to Dale's RV. They all looked in their direction, seeing no Sophia. Carol had tears sliding down her cheeks. Emma gave the woman a hug.

"She's with Rick, we killed off the walkers that were after her. They're safe." As she finished speaking, Rick emerged from the woods, alone. Carol let out another weep placing her hand to her mouth.

"Where- where is she?" Carol asked through her sobs.

"She was hiding in the creek. I went back and she was gone. I'm heading back out, but I need more people for safety. I'll take Daryl, Shane, Glenn, and Emma. The rest of you stay in case she comes back." Rick said already turning around to leave. They stepped back over the railing following Rick into the woods.

He led the four to the creek where he hid the little girl.

"You sure this is the spot?" Daryl asked.

"I left her right here. Took the walkers way off in that direction up the creek. She was gone by the time I got back here. I figured she just took off and ran back to the group. I told her go that way and keep the sun on her left shoulder." Rick had reprinting in directions he mentioned.

You know how to track, don't you Daryl?" Rick asked, remembering Daryl was a hunter. He nodded and looked to the ground. Daryl starting tracking the ground just above. Emma followed as he walked along a path he spotted but Emma couldn't make out. After a few minutes of tracking he came to a stop.

"It ends here, no sign of which way she could've gone." He stated looking around the area. Rick looked to Shane and Glenn.

"Best if you to head back to the highway. Don't want anyone worrying." Rick told the two. Glenn nodded and walked away shortly followed by Shane. Emma looked up hearing rustling in the leaves scattered among the woods ground in the opposite direction of where Glenn and Shane headed. She pointed towards the noise and placed a finger to her lips. She walked slowly not making a sound. The two men stood still watching her. She was close enough to tell it was a walker. She knew it would be but she hoped it was Sophia. It's attention turned to her as she stepped closer. She stabbed his forehead stopping it in its tracks.

"It fed recently." She announced as the other two approached her.

"Look under its fingernails for skin." Rick suggested. She did as he said. The walker's fingernails had flesh underneath them.

"We need to cut it open." Emma stated as she placed her knife into the corpse's stomach. She split the stomach open. She then reached into the open wound taking the actual stomach part out and cutting it open. The three dug through it finding no signs that it fed on Sophia. Emma gave out a sigh of relief. There was hope in finding her.

"It's going to start getting dark. We need to head back." Rick said as he stood. Emma nodded and walked between the two back to the highway. They reached the highway and Carol a fresh start of sobs as Rick and Daryl explained that they couldn't help in the dark. Emma gave the woman another comforting hug.

"Thank you so much Emma. You've just barely joined us and you've already risked your life for my daughter. That means a lot." Carol told Emma with an reassuring smile.

"I'm apart of the group now. We do anything for each other. We're finding her, trust me." Emma assured the woman. She looked past Carol and saw Daryl leaning against his bike.

"We'll find her. I promise." Emma old him.

"I know we will, I just wish that it hasn't happen." He said not looking up at her.

"We're going to need a watch for tonight then first thing tomorrow morning we look for Sophia." Rick announced walking towards the RV. "You mind taking the first watch Emma and Daryl?" He asked already knowing neither would sleep tonight.

"You got it sheriff." Emma replied smiling. Daryl replied with a grunt. The two climbed on top of the RV. They took the two chairs placed on the end.

"Did you ever kill that men who stabbed you?" Daryl asked interrupting the silence.

"Hmm? Oh, no he got away. But I remember how he looked. Bald man, with a shaved face and white. He had a raspy voice, seemed like a country guy." Silence then lingered again. "I'm surprised you actually started a somewhat conversation. It's like seeing a dinosaur."

"Don't get smart, was just being friendly."

"Could've fooled me." She laughed elbowing him. He gave off a smile.

"A smile? Wow, I must've lost the real Daryl Dixon back in the woods."

"Don't have to be an asshole."

"Hey now, I wouldn't go that far."

"Why do you use my full name when you talk to me most times?"

"I like the way it sounds." Emma replied with a shrug. Daryl felt himself feel uncomfortable. Why was he engaging in conversations with this girl. He liked being alone and kept himself at a distance.

"You okay? You seem lost in thought." Emma pointed out.

"None of yer' business."

"Why do you keep yourself distant? We were actually having a decent conversation then when you get complimented you skip out."

"I do better by myself, always have and always will."

"You have a better chance with staying with the group. I know I do."

"Group hasn't done anything to prove that wrong, I'd give you that much."

"So what I'm picking up on is that you didn't converse much with the group."

"Nah, just my brother. Hardly knew everyone's name before you showed up."

"I feel honored, Daryl Dixon remembering my name." She giggled. She scooted her chair closer to him. He could smell her perfume.

"Ya still wear that shit?" He asked.

"What shit?"

"Perfume, can smell it from here."

"Oh, sometimes little things like this remind me of older times."

"Stupid."

"I know it is, but it relaxes me sometimes and reminds me to not give up hope."

"Hope of what?"

"That things can get better. Maybe the world won't ever be the same, but I'm damn sure that I survive and be happy."

"You really think that?"

"Sure do, and you should to. You never know, maybe someday we'll find your brother."

"Doubt it. Gave up on him a long time ago."

"You ever miss having someone to talk to?"

"Rarely ever spoke to him either."

"Well, I plan on fixing that."

"Would be a waste life."

"I don't think so, I think I can crack you." Emma smiled. He turned to face her, being intoxicated in her smile. What was so damn different about her? He watched dazed as Emma leaned into him pressing her lips to his. The kiss lasted a few seconds until she broke away.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she stood. "I, uh, I should go. I'll get someone else to take over for me." She practically ran to the ladder not looking back as she climbed down. Daryl felt his lips. There was something in that. No, there couldn't be. He doesn't get emotionally attached to anyone. He grunted and looked back towards the highway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Emma was woken up by Rick.

"Get ready, we're heading out in five." He told the sleeping woman. Emma sat up and grabbed her weapons. She stepped out of the car she scavenged the night before. She had decided it would be better to stay away from the rest the group after last night's event. She wanted to keep distance between her and Daryl. She had given into her emotions and felt stupid. Daryl Dixon would not want anything to do with her. She walked to the RV seeing it was empty. She grabbed a change of clothes turning around and seeing Dale.

"Where were you last night?" He asked.

"I passed out in a car I was scavenging." She told. It was not a total lie, but it also was not the complete truth. She thought Dale was going to push more. He nodded his head and exited the RV. Emma closed the door and changed into her new clothes. She began thinking of Daryl again. He was always by himself. She shook her head and walked out to find the others. The group was ready to head out huddling around a car. Dale and T-Dog would be staying to keep an eye on things. For the off chance that Sophia did find her way back they needed someone to assure her that did not abandon the little girl. Emma's eyes first focused on Daryl who was staring back at her. She looked away quickly and to Carol.

"You ready to find your daughter?" Emma asked with a smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Carol replied. Rick walked over and placed a black mat. He unfolded it to reveal sharp weapons.

"Everybody takes a weapon." Rick demanded.

"We aren't the kind of weapons we need." Andrea said.

"What about the guns?" Amy asked taking her sisters side.

"We've been over that. Me and Rick are carrying them. Don't want anyone attracting unwanted attention. By the way, were missing a gun." Shane spoke up. He immediately looked to Emma.

"You're kidding right?"

"Ain't got time for kidding girl. Give up the gun." He requested stepping towards her. She looked to Rick who nodded his head. With a roll of her eyes she gave up her gun.

"Lose it and I'll personally kill you. It was my dads." Emma told the man. He nodded to her and placed the gun inside the RV. She took her knife out of its holder and gripped it in her palms fingers wrapped around the handle.

"Dale, you keep on those repairs. This RV needs to be ready by the time we find her." Rick told the older man.

"Don't need to stay any longer then we have to." Dale replied. Carl told Rick he would be tagging along which Rick reluctantly replied to. They all headed into the woods leaving Dale, Jim and T-Dog to keep guard.

Emma walked in front of in between Amy and Glenn. She kept her eyes peeled for Sophia or any movement that would indicate a walker. She hadn't talked to Daryl yet today. He hasn't made an effort to talk to her either. The kiss was a mistake, Emma thought. Her feelings took the best of her. She didn't regret kissing him though. She actually enjoyed it. She flipped because she knew he didn't want that. Daryl does better by hisself and she can't change that. Unless, maybe there is a way. She looked to her right and saw Daryl towards the back of the line from the corner of her eye. He was staring right at her. She felt herself turn red and turned back around. As they walked further into the words they encountered a tent. Daryl pointed it out to the others. Rick motioned for everyone to crouch down.

"She could be in there." Shane suggested. Daryl and Rick stood, approaching the tent slowly. Rick motioned for the group to stay put. Daryl hoped Sophia would be in the tent. He needed to find the little girl, for the sake of everyone in the group. He needed to find her mostly for Carol. With each step towards the tent the more he hoped Sophia would be in there. He pulled out his switchblade as he was inches from the tent. He peeked inside not being able to see much through the slight opening. He stood beside the entrance poised to attack anything that came out that wasn't Sophia. Rick called Carol over in a whisper that was hardly audible. She crept towards him watching the tent.

"Call out softly. If she's in there your voice should be the first she hears." He told Carol.

"Sophia, sweetie, are you in there? Sophia come on honey. Sophia, were all her baby it's mommy." Carol tried with her motherly touch of voice. Nothing came in response. Rick stalked towards the tent and next to Daryl. Together they opened up the entrance to the tent ready for anything. The smell of death came faster then sight as they opened the tent. Daryl covered his nose as it hit him. He took a step in and saw a dead man with no bottom jaw. Maggots were eating through his flesh. He looked down to see a gun in the dead mans hand. The poor bastard killed himself in hopes of not being torn apart. People like this made Daryl sick. Giving up on life when they didn't even know if they would be able to survive. He never once thought of killing himself. It was a pussy thing to do in his opinion. People have experienced hell and came through. People like him. People like Emma. Emma, he'd forgotten the hell she lived. Rick had told of a story before she was found that she watched her family die. Even killed her own infected mother. Shoved a screwdriver right through her skull. The first night the two spent together she told of how a group of men called her their slut. Her scar on her shoulder had been caused by being stabbed by a wild man she didn't know. Now she won't even make eye contact with him. She'd kissed him the night before. Why? He didn't know. She seemed to regret it, saying as she practically jumped off the RV after it happened. Daryl knew he should've kept to himself. He does better on his own. On his own he doesn't have to take anyone's shit. But Emma seemed different to him. There was something about her that he hadn't felt about with another woman. It didn't mean anything, he wouldn't attach hisself to anyone during these times. With his brother missing and most likely dead he only had to worry about himself. Then why was he looking for Sophia and thinking about Emma?

"Daryl?" Carol spoke breaking him from his thoughts. He took gun in the dead mans hand and exited the tent.

"Ain't her in there." Daryl stated as he stepped out. Emma felt a sigh of relief. When she hadn't heard a response she thought Sophia's dead body would be in there.

"What's in there then?" Jacqui asked holding her hands to her chest.

"A guy, like Jenner said. He opted out. Ain't it what he called it?"

Emma began thinking of Dr. Jenner and Morgan dying in the explosion. It wasn't her fault. Morgan's last wish was to die in peace so he could see his family again. Also for Emma to survive this world. She then heard a sound she couldn't place at first. She looked off into the distance where it came from. A few seconds passed as it came again.

"Come on let's go." Shane shouted just above a whisper. As they ran closer to the noise Emma could make out that it was bells.

"If we hear it maybe Sophia does to?" Carol suggested with hope as they walked through the woods.

"Whoever is ringing it must be calling someone." Glenn said.

"It could even be Sophia herself." Emma told the group. With that they picked up their pace.

They emerged through the woods to find a little white church.

"Can't be it, ain't got no way to ring the bells." Shane told Rick. The sheriff brushed it off and ran towards the church. Everyone followed right after. Rick went to the door with Daryl and Emma watching his back. They walked in followed by Glenn and Shane finding a few walkers. Rick took out the first chopping off its head. Daryl snuck up behind the other slicing it across the face. Emma took to the last one stabbing it's forehead with her hunting knife. As it fell to the flood life draining out of it she looked up to the front of the church. Jesus was on the cross and she couldn't help but send a prayer. The bells went off once again. She ran out of the church behind Daryl. They turned the corner finding the bell on an automatic system.

"I think I'll go back inside." Carol told the others walking away. Emma pressed her back against the wall and slid to a sitting position. She heard voices that sounded like they were fighting.

"You're just going to disappear. You're just going to leave Rick?" Lori tried not yelling.

"You tell him what you want, or nothing at all. You're his wife." A voice that was clearly Shane replied.

"What about Carl? You dragged him into this."

"I love Carl."

"He thinks you hate him."

"I'm trying to put some distance up to make this easy cause it ain't easy. I'm the one you loses you." With those words Emma puzzled in the pieces. Shane had a thing for Lori. In fact, from the sounds of it they were an item. But does Rick know? If not, should he be told? Daryl sat next to Emma cause her to be startled.

"Oh, uh, hey." She said looking in the opposite direction.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" She asked as she rubbed her arm, a typical nervous tick she had.

"You freaked on me last night. Haven't said nothing all day."

"I just assumed you didn't want to talk to me. You said yourself you don't do well with people and like being by yourself."

"Why's you do it?"

"Why did I kiss you?"

"Ain't nothing else you've done that made me question you."

"I kissed you because...because I've grown feelings for you. Strong ones, it's more like a high school crush. This isn't high school I know. I just find you, interesting, that's all. And I don't regret kissing you." Daryl felt himself getting uncomfortable again. Why did he feel insecure around her?

"Do you think I shouldn't have kissed you?" Emma asked finally looking at him. He grunted and stood up walking away from her. At least he's normal, or at least Daryl Dixon normal. Emma looked to the woods and saw Shane talking to Andrea and Amy. She didn't trust the man. Something about the way he glares at everyone just didn't come off as welcoming. The sisters walked away as Rick went to Shane. They discussed something Emma couldn't make out. The group was settling under a tree. Emma decided to join them.

"Okay, here's what we do. We'll split up. Daryl, Emma, and Carol go one way. Glenn you lead the rest back. Rick and I'll stay around here case she shows up." Shane spoke as he reached the group.

"I wanna stay to. She's my friend." Carl spoke up.

"Just be careful okay?" Lori told her son.

"I will."

"When did you start growing up?"

Emma watched as Shane glared at Rick and Lori then to Andrea and Amy.

"You ready to go?" Daryl asked Carol and Emma.

"Let's head out." Emma replied equipping her knife. The three walked into the woods.

Half an hour of walking had passed when the three heard movement that wasn't there own. Daryl held his hand up, a signal to stop. He pointed his crossbow ready to kill. Carol prayed it would be her daughter. She had a gut feeling it would not be. If anything, it would a walker that she would worry killed Sophia. Emma lifted her arm, her knife in midair as she followed closely behind Daryl watching him intensely. Every step made her heart beat faster. Every breath from Daryl she took in. Every whimper from Carol she memorized. As they approached the noise Emma raised her arm higher ready to kill. Daryl lowered his bow noticing the figure first. Emma crept behind him. He looked to her and bowed down her arm. The movement had not come from Sophia as suspected but it was not a deer either. Instead, a deer stood eating the grass of the woods. Emma watched it as it stood staring into the distance taking notice of the three. Carol felt a little relaxation watching the deer. Nature could be a beautiful thing she felt. The deer was a sign that she would find her daughter and everything will go back to normal. She would have a new life with Sophia, just the two of them, and maybe even Daryl Dixon. Her thoughts were destroyed as she felt something splatter across her face. She looked to see the deer fall over and Emma fall backwards. Daryl's heart sunk. Time seemed to have freeze.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so glad you all love this story! It means a lot! I know you were excited about my last chapter and wanted me to update soon so as a Mother's Day present or just a present in general, here's chapter 8 already! How's that for a quick update? Hope you enjoy! This chapter focuses around Daryl.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Everything seemed to have happened in slow motion. Daryl focused on Emma as she was watching the deer. She seemed happy at that moment. It was as if all her worries had disappeared and the deer was a sign of hope. He could not help but smile at her. She looked beautiful, something he had never thought about of a woman. Her emotions of joy and relaxation seemed to radiate and he absorbed it. Then came the fatal gunshot piercing through the air. The bullet went straight through the deer. Emma didn't have a chance to blink before the bullet hit her causing her to fly back. She landed on her back, eyes closed, her blood covering his arm and Carol's hip. Carol held her hand to her mouth to stop her scream. Tears were already forming in her eyes. Daryl dove down to his knees to check for a pulse. He felt himself in a state of shock.

"Oh my lord is she alright?" A man said running over. Daryl could feel a pulse, but it was faint. She could die within his arms any second now. He needed to act quick.

"What the hell did you do!" Daryl yelled picking Emma off the ground. Anger filled his veins at the sight of the man with the gun.

"I-I didn't see her. The buck was in the way. I-I have people who can help. Follow me." The man replied as he ran pass Carol. She had tears streaming down her eyes now. She looked to Daryl. She managed to mouth the word sorry. Daryl held Emma in his arms and started running after the man. He needed her to live. Carol followed right after him. They exited the woods and were in a field now. Daryl looked down at Emma seeing the blood flowing from her mid stomach. The shooter started slowing down after minutes of running seeing how he was out of shape.

"How far is it!" Daryl yelled as he passed the man without slowing in his pace.

"Just keep going straight. Ask for Hershel, he'll help you." The man replied out of breath and bending over with his hands on his knees.

"You go on, I'll wait for him." Carol told Daryl who hadn't stopped running. He ran as fast as he could staring down at Emma. She couldn't die, not like this. She couldn't die ever. His heart felt a jab thinking of losing Emma. He looked up seeing a farmhouse coming into view. He felt hope now. Hope for Emma to live. He pushed himself to run even faster then he knew he could. He approached the outlining fence and kicked open the gate. He ran to the porch steps where five people waited. A teenage looking boy had a baseball ready to attack. One of these people needed to be the man named Hershel.

"Which one of you's Hershel?" Daryl demanded as he stormed onto the porch.

"Was she bit?" An older man asked looking at the two.

"No, she was shot. Now help me!"

"Bring her inside." The old man spoke as he walked inside.

"Patricia, I need my full kit. Maggie, bring me painkillers, anything you can find to help with the pain. I need clean towels, sheets, and alcohol." The man Daryl believed to be Hershel demanded. He would be Daryl and Emma's last hope. Hershel led him into a bedroom. He placed Emma on top of the white sheeted bed not taking his eyes off her closed eye lids. How could this have happened? She of all people didn't deserve this. She'd lived hell too many times now to have this happen. Everyone else ran into the room preparing medical supplies and following Hershel's orders.

"I need to put pressure on the wound." Hershel said as he grabbed Daryl's hand and placed in on Emma's mid stomach. He felt the red wetness underneath his palm.

"I got a heartbeat." Hershel announced. Daryl felt relief rush in. Emma was alive, she had a chance to live.

"Move over, I'll cover this." The older blonde woman named Patricia told Daryl pushing him to the side.

"We need some space." The woman he guessed was Maggie told him as he kept his eyes on Emma still.

"What's you're name?" Hershel asked.

"Daryl, Daryl Dixon."

"Daryl, we gonna do everything we can okay? I need you leave us some room for this lady. What's her name?"

"Emma Townsdale."

"Okay, now give us some room."

Daryl nodded his head looking at Emma and exited the room. He watched the wooden floor. So many thoughts were racing through his mind. Emma couldn't die, she just couldn't. Why was he so concerned over her? He wasn't this worried even when he found Merle's hand cut off. Today's events had him in a state of shock. He didn't feel tears, just emptiness.

"Emma we're coming!" Carol yelled from just outside the house's fenced yard. She couldn't stop worrying about her. She felt even pain with Sophia's disappearance and now Emma's shooting. Daryl looked out the window and saw Carol and the bigger man who shot Emma had finally arrived. He walked out the door and stood on the porch looking towards Carol.

"Is she alive?" She asked running towards the steps.

"Did I kill her?" The man said a few feet behind Carol. She reached the porch and stopped in front of Daryl. She was breathing heavily but trying to maintain it. He wiped his hand across his face to get the sweat of his forehead but felt more wetness. Carol stared at his forehead, not wanting to say what was covering him. He looked down at hands and chest seeing red. It was blood. Emma's blood. He felt sick to his stomach. He walked back inside and grabbed a towel that was placed on the table wiping the blood off his face. The blood still covered his hands. He went to the sink and washed his hands. Even if it the red liquid was not visible, it would forever be imprinted on him. Carol walked into the house. She heard commotion and looked towards Emma's room. The door was slightly opened. She walked in to see how bad the young woman was. Daryl followed after her not wanting to be apart from Emma. Her shirt was off now. She wore a black bra revealing enough skin to make Daryl feel uncomfortable to look at her.

"You know what her blood type is?" Hershel asked the two.

"A negative." Daryl quickly replied. He hadn't noticed that he remembered her blood type from when Jenner took blood samples. Why did he remember that tiny detail? He shook the thought from his head being more concerned about the present situation. "That's my blood type."

"Good, she's going to need blood for the operation."

"It's mine to, if that will help." Carol told the two.

"Even better, I'll need you both to stay." Hershel told them. "Now what happened?" He asked the man that fired the gun. Carol had not noticed he entered the room.

"Was hunting a buck. I never saw her till the bullet went clean through."

"Well, the buck slowed the bullet down but it didn't go in easily. I counted six fragments."

"I never saw her until she was on the ground." The man said to Patricia.

"It's not your fault Otis. It could've happened to anyone."

"The rest of the group, they don't know." Carol said to Daryl.

"We need to stay here."

"Can you give us more room? We'll try doing this as fast and best as we can." Patricia said shooing the two out. The door closed behind them. Daryl went into the living room followed by Carol. They both took a seat on the couch. Daryl stared at the floor as Carol watched the ceiling. Why did this happen? Daryl should have took her place on that bed. He knew he should have taken down that deer. If Emma dies, it is his fault.

"The group needs to know what happened. What if they are worried something happened to us? They could have already came to look for us and find nothing." Carol spoke watching him. He did not respond. Just stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. The door opened to the operation bedroom as Maggie entered the room.

"Where's you're group? And who do you want here now? I can tell everyone and but only bring one with me." She announced. She was young. Probably around Emma's age.

Carol looked to Daryl knowing he knew the answer.

"Bring Rick, he's the closest to her." Daryl said looking back down. Maggie looked at the man. She could have sworn that Daryl was with Emma by the care he showed. Maybe their group was just close like this. But she could tell there was something between this Daryl Dixon and that woman Emma Townsdale. She nodded her head and ran out the door to her horse. The door opened in to the room again, this time it being Hershel.

"I'm going to need to remove the rest of the fragments. She can't move during the operation. If she does she can die. Her pressure dropped so that means there's internal bleeding. A fragment must've hit one of the blood vessels. I'll have to open her up, find the internal bleeding, then stitch it up. To do this I have to put her under. If I do that, she can't breath on her own." Hershel told the two. Daryl felt his stomach flop and his heart drop. She could die during this operation, and he couldn't help but feel it was his fault. This was his fault, no matter what anyone said. He should have killed the deer for dinner instead of watching Emma in awe as she looked happy.

"What do ya need? I'll get it." Otis spoke up. Hershel named off everything needed. Medical supplies that Daryl had never heard of.

"The nearest hospital went up in flames months ago... Wait, there's the high school. With the shelter that was set up, they're bound to have everything there or at least most of it. The place was overrun last time I saw it. Maybe it's better now?" Otis told the group.

"You won't have to go alone." The teenage boy said walking into the room.

"Jimmy no you can't." A younger blonde girl around his age said behind Hershel.

"We've dealt with walkers before Beth. Otis and I can handle this."

Beth ran to Jimmy giving him a tight hug.

"You don't even know how to use a gun Jimmy." Beth mumbled in his chest.

"Otis, you can't go." Patricia told him as she hugged him.

"I'll be fine. Always am aren't I?" The two said there goodbyes to everyone. Carol watched as the two males loaded their truck, hugged their partners goodbye and drove off into the distance.

An hour had passed since Otis and Jimmy left. Emma still hadn't woken up. Daryl couldn't help the way he shook his leg, a nervous tick of his. He remembered seeing Emma's nervous tick. The way she rubbed her arm. He saw it just today when he questioned her about their kiss. She asked if he thought she should not have kissed him. He never answered her. Instead he stood up and left. He needed to stop running from his problems. Did he want to kiss Emma? No, not in this world. You depend on yourself and don't get attached to others. He sat on Emma's right staring at her. Carol sat on the other side holding Emma's hand in both of hers. The front door to the house opened and Rick stood in the entrance. He looked to the bedroom and walked in. His eyes went immediately to Emma. A white bandage covered her hip injury.

"How'd this happen?" Rick asked.

"She was shot. The hunter didn't see her behind the buck." Carol answered looking up at him. Daryl kept his eyes on Emma looking for any signs of her waking up. He wouldn't leave her side until she woke.

Another ageless hour had passed. Otis and Jimmy still weren't back, and time was slipping away from them. Emma might not last much longer, and Daryl was losing hope more and more by the minute. Daryl had given two blood injections to Emma already to make sure she stayed stable. He felt lightheaded and could not get himself to stand. He then heard the sound of a cars. Otis and Jimmy were finally back. He looked out the window seeing familiar vehicles. Glenn, T-Dog, Jacqui, Lori, and Carl exited the vehicles and enter the house. To his disappointment, they didn't have any medical supplies for Emma. They each came into the room one by one. Glenn first, talking about how she would be fine and that she would have a badass scar. Jacqui said a prayer for Emma, the two had been becoming close. Lori and Carl shared some tears and spoke only positive words. Lori smiled at Daryl and walked out the room with Carol. She was glad Emma had someone to stay by her side. Even if it was the mysterious Daryl Dixon. He was left alone in the room with Emma.

"Emma, you're gonna be alright. You have managed to survive a stabbing and this shitty world so far. You've got the world on your side, so you just need to live. I need you to live." The last words spilled out without him meaning to. Why did he say that? Was he starting to grow feeling for her? No, he could've have. He stands alone, and won't become attached to anyone in this new world. That only causes you to worry even more. Then why was he still by her side? Another engine sounded. He looked outside to see Otis' truck come to a stop in front of the house. He sighed with relief. The driver's door opened. Jimmy stepped out holding a bag and his head down. The passenger door never opened. Otis didn't make it. He risked his life for Emma out of guilt only to die a painful death. He watched as Patricia ran back inside sobbing loudly. Hershel entered the room with the medical supplies Jimmy acquired. Daryl moved the chair in the corner of the room helping whenever Hershel asked. After another hour, the operation was over. He had managed to remove all six bullet fragments and stitch everything that needed it. Now all they had to do was wait. Hershel left the room leaving Daryl alone with Emma again. He grabbed her hand within both of his and squeezed.

"Live." He begged placing his forehead on top of their adjoined hands. "Live for me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Daryl awoke the next morning with the sun shining through the window. He rubbed his heavy eye lids trying to fully wake up. With a few blinks of the eyes he was able to focus on the young woman in from of him. Emma hadn't moved once throughout the night. He made sure he didn't leave in the night so he would be the first she saw when she woke. She brushed a strand of hair on her face and placed it behind her ear. He felt the smoothness of her face. He felt an impulse to grab her hand. As he reached for it he heard footsteps outside the door. He quickly pulled his hand back and into his lap. The door opened and in came Carol.

"Brought you breakfast." Carol told him handing him a plate of eggs with a smile.

"Thanks." Was all Daryl could manage to say. He couldn't take his eyes off Emma already. Carol noticed how protective he'd become of her. Out of all the time she had known him, she never saw him act like this. Even with Merle missing, he yelled but that was about it. He got over it as of losing Merle was like getting the flu. It went away eventually. She felt somewhat jealous. Did she misread why he wanted to find Sophia? Was it just Daryl being friendly? Carol was going to bring it up but was cut off by Shane entering the room.

"How's she doing?" He asked. Daryl did not know he even showed up.

"She hasn't woke up yet. Hershel said she should today." Carol answered. Daryl kept his eyes on Emma ignoring the other man. Shane walked over to Emma. He stood over her opposite of Daryl. Shane brushed his fingers along Emma's cheek. Daryl suddenly felt heated. Why was Shane touching her? Did the two have a thing between them? He felt himself start turning red. Shane looked to Carol and nodded his head. He turned around and exited the room.

"What was with that?" Carol asked sitting in the chair where Shane had stood next to. Daryl grunted still feeling the redness on his face from being heated. The two sat in silence watching Emma. Carol opened her mouth to try starting a conversation. She was cut off by someone's coughing. Emma's coughing. Daryl scooted closer to Emma holding her hand. Carol walked over next to Daryl placing a hand on his shoulder. Emma's eyes opened scanning the new environment.

"Emma, Emma can you hear me?" Daryl asked. Her eyes met his. He hasn't seen her eyes in a day. They were the seem chocolate brown that he remembered. He gave her a smile. She didn't return it.

"Do I know you?" She asked looking into his eyes. She seemed lost, dazed, and confused. Daryl felt broken at that moment. Whatever hope had shattered. Carol squeezed his shoulder feeling tears ready to release.

"I'm just fucking with you Daryl." Emma said with a smile. He couldn't help but smile as Carol let out a life.

"You're an asshole." Daryl mumbled smiling.

"It's what I do best." Emma replied with a laugh. She tried sitting up but winced in pain.

"Whoa whoa missy, don't be moving yet." Hershel said as he entered the room.

"Emma, this is Hershel. He's the doctor that saved your life." Carol told her.

"Well doctor, thanks for everything." Emma said to Hershel.

"I'm flattered by the doctor statement but I'm really a vet." He then did a check up on her. Everything turned out to be find. She could try sitting up in a few hours and walk around in two days. She didn't know how she would manage to stay in this bed for a full two days. Hershel left with Carol leaving Emma and Daryl alone.

"Do I at least get a welcome back hug?" Emma asked with a smirk.

"I'm don't give hugs."

"And I don't like getting shot but I was. I at least deserve a hug."

Daryl showed a small smile. He scoffed giving in. He leaned over and extended his arms. Emma's smile grew wider and she leaned into him wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?"

"For protecting me." She unwrapped her arms around him. He sat back in his chair staring into her eyes. He was her first sight when she woke. He was also the only thing she saw in the darkness she was in as she was passed out from being shot.

"Was I out for long?" She asked.

"Bout a day." He replied not looking at her.

"What exactly happened?"

"Guy named Otis was trying to kill a buck. Bullet went right through and into you."

"Wow, I don't even feel like I've been shot. Just stabbed maybe, but not shot."

"Got jokes for everything?"

"Just about. Where is this Otis? I want to tell him no hard feelings."

Daryl looked up at her. She had a smile. He didn't want to break it.

"He's dead." Her smile dropped.

"How?"

"He went with this boy to get your medicine. He never came back."

"Oh, well he was a good man."

Silence lingered in the room.

"Did you have any luck finding Sophia?"

In all honesty, Daryl had forgotten Sophia was missing. His mind has been occupied with Emma. He felt a little guilty over this, but the time he spent was worth it.

"I haven't looked for her since you were shot."

"What have you been doing then?"

Daryl didn't want to say that sat beside her and held her hand. She might think he was a creep. He didn't want her to know he was legitimately worried for her life. For what he had said last night while holding her hands. 'Live...live for me.'

"He stayed in here the whole time, never left your side." Maggie announced walking in. Daryl felt himself turning red and felt irritated. He didn't want her to know that. Embarrassment was probably clear across his face. Emma smiled and looked at Daryl who was looking the opposite way. He cared enough about her to stay by her side. She would never be able to tell him how grateful she was for that.

"I'm Maggie Greene. Hershel is my dad. I brought you some clothes." She placed the clothes of the empty chair next to the bed.

"Oh wow, thanks Maggie." Emma smiled.

"Don't you lovebirds keep us up tonight." Maggie winked at Emma as she closed the door to the room. Emma felt her cheeks heat up knowing she was a shade of red. She sensed Daryl was the same color as her as he shifted in the chair.

"Daryl, thank you so much for staying by my side." Emma told him. He stayed silent. She had expected this. She would have to make the first move and the one to start a conversation. "I know you weren't going to tell me. But I'm glad someone did. I would have thought that after that night you would not want anything to do with me."

"Ain't a kind of person to abandon their group."

"You're also not the kind of person to show emotion."

"Why ya pressing me? Just be glad that you're alive."

"I am glad I'm alive, but I want to get to know you."

"Why?"

"For the reason that I kissed you." He finally looked to her. He saw the truth in her eyes. She had feelings for him, but did he have them for her? He didn't want to believe he did. She however, wanted him.

"I'm going to go look for Sophia." He told her standing up.

"Just tell me that nothing will ever happen between us instead of running away. I need to hear it from you so I know that nothing is going to happen." He looked at her as he opened the door. He grunted and left the room. Drama was the last thing he needed. Finding Sophia is his main priority, and has been. Emma was just an interference in his routine. Like a rest stop on a long road trip. You stop for a few hours and leave.

Emma spent the rest of the day talking to her visitors. She met Beth and Jimmy. She learned that Jimmy had risked his life getting the meds for her operation. She would be grateful for him till the end of time. He told of the story of Otis, the man who shot her and who ended up dying trying to get the meds she needed for her operation. The two were able to get inside the high school and acquire the supplies. Walkers cornered them and they found themselves on top of the lockers fearing for there lives. Otis gave Jimmy the bag of supplies in case he would end up dying. They shot a few walkers to get their attention then Otis jumped to go through the lockers while Jimmy waited for them to follow to jump from the window. Jimmy fell into the bushes only scratching his arms. He waited outside for him, but he never came out. The walkers never came out either. He then knew that Otis planned on not coming out alive when he gave Jimmy the bag.

"I'm sure he was a great man. He's with god now." Emma told Jimmy at the end of his story. She squeezed his hand. He was so young and experienced so much. As she squeezed his hand she looked into his eyes. Something was not right. His eyes hid something, and it she knew it would not be pleasant to uncover that secret. Maybe it was best to just brush by it, these were not her people. Maggie came in again and they had a nice little conversation. She seemed fascinated about Daryl and Emma.

"When Daryl came running in with you I was sure you two were together. But then when I asked who needed to be brought here out of your group he said Rick was the closest to you. But the way he stayed with you gave me that thought. Don't forget the way he looked at you. You couldn't see it but you had probably fainted. Daryl stayed by your side even during the operation helping however and whenever he could. He has feelings for you."

"He's not one to show his emotions. He usually just carries anger or annoyance." Emma told her.

"I picked that up today." This conversation lifted Emma up. Maybe she had a chance. But that was up to Daryl, the man who preferred being alone.

Next to visit was Rick, Lori, and Carl.

"You two are alike now. You both have been shot." Carl said with a smile trying to lighten the mood. He was referring to Rick and Emma.

"I guess me and Rick are such good friends we needed matching scars." Emma joked making Carl laugh.

"You feeling any better?" Rick asked.

"Much better." Emma replied. And she truly was. The day was going by and it felt more like she was at a bed and breakfast. Not a farmhouse where she was treated for being shot.

"I'm sure, after all she had a nice view waking up." Lori winked. Emma giggled brushing it off. Did everyone know her feelings about that man? Daryl seemed strange around her, even if he did stay by her side for hours. The family made a promise to stop by again as they exited the guest room. Emma decided to take this time to rest a little. A nap would be exactly what she needed.

* * *

Daryl was walking around the woods looking for signs of Sophia. Nothing gave away if she was nearby. He kept to a trail crossbow ready to kill. He had only taken out two walkers so far. Today was a slow day. He tried using this search for Sophia as a way to occupy his mind. It worked for the first hour but now Emma was making an appearance. The way she smiled at him whenever he entered a room. The worry and lost hope he felt when she was shot and dying on Hershel's guest room bed. Her blood forever staining his hands and the feel of it on his face. The way her lips felt pressed against his. He felt his breath give way as he thought of that night. It was a mistake she made. She even said it was like a high school crush. But she said she did not regret the kiss. And he never said she should not have kissed him. He shook his head but it didn't help. Emma was still there, smiling, laughing, watching him.

* * *

Emma woke up about an hour later. She hadn't planned on taking a long nap. Carol came in as Emma attempted to sit up. The woman helped her.

"Any sign of Sophia?" Emma asked.

"No, but Daryl's out looking for her still. And at the highway we left some food and water and a message saying that we'll be back everyday if she finds it." Carol spoke with hope. The rest of the group had decided to join the few at the farmhouse. Emma nodded thinking it was a good plan. T-Dog had his arm examined by Patricia who stitched it up and used Merle's hidden stash of drugs that was in Daryl's bike to help the blood poisoning. Carol talked to her for half an hour about life before and memories she enjoyed repeating about Sophia. After that Carol stood ready to leave the room.

"I'll bring you dinner soon." She said turning around. The door closed leaving Emma alone. Emma sat in bed reading as the sun set. She watched it out the window. It was beautiful.

Daryl entered the house not looking towards Emma's room. He had found a house but no Sophia. He decided he would pick it back up tomorrow. Carol welcomed him back by handing him to plates for dinner. He raised his eyebrow at seeing the second plate.

"It's for Emma. Could you take it to her?"

"Why's it gotta be me."

"Cause you're the closest to her." Carol winked referencing to what he said about Rick yesterday. She turned back around to finish setting the table. Daryl shook his head but went to Emma's room. He knocked before entering.

"Come in." She welcomed. He opened the door and saw she was reading a book and still just in her bra. "Oh hey, any luck?" She asked putting her book down.

"No. I have your dinner." He gave her the plate. She placed the book on the nightstand and replaced where it had been on her lap with the plate of food. He sat in the empty chair in the corner and ate his dinner. They didn't speak a word during their dinner. Emma felt tension between them. But she knew he found the silence reassuring most times. The last thing she needed to do was make him feel awkward again. Being in her bra however probably wasn't a good start. She wasn't sure what to say for the first time in her life. She wanted to express how thankful she was that he stayed by her side but didn't know how. She had never been in a situation this serious. After they had both finished Daryl took the plates into the kitchen. Emma wasn't expecting him to come back so she pulled off her jeans. She felt too hot in them and she hadn't even bothered to put Maggie's clothes on yet today. She was reaching for the light next to her to shut it off as the door opened. It was Daryl. A smile came tother face. He saw her reaching for the light.

"Oh sorry, I'll come back later."

"No come in, I didn't know you were coming back."

Daryl forced himself to walk into the room and close the door behind him. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans not wanting to make eye contact. The thought of Shane brushing her cheek came back to his mind.

"Here, come lay down." She said as she slid over.

"Nah, I'm good. You need the sleep."

"Daryl, it's the least I could do for you to thank you for staying by my side." She patted the empty space next to her on the bed. He didn't know the next time he'd sleep on a bed again. He kicked off his shoes, placed his crossbow on the chair next to the bed, and took off his vest showing off his tank top. She focused on his muscular arms. The bare skin made him seem more attractive. He slid in next to her pulling the sheets up to his chin. Emma wrapped an arm around him and placed her head on his shoulder. His body tensed at the touch. He'd never been this close to her, besides when he carried her to the farm. He could feel her bare skin. He noticed that she took her jeans off as her legs pressed against his. He turned to face. She looked up to him and smiled.

"Thank you again for staying by me." Emma told him.

"Is there anything going on between you and Shane?" He blurted out. He hadn't meant for it to come out. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking confused.

"This morning he came in and brushed his fingers on your cheek like there was something between you two."

"Shane touched me? Daryl, I've probably spoken only two words to him. Who am I around all the time?" She asked looking into his eyes. He thought about who he had seen her around. Jacqui and Carol were the first to come to mind.

"You." She announced holding his gaze. "I'm around you because I only have feelings for you." Daryl felt something in those words. It was emotion, and truth.

He placed his hands on the sides of her head. Thoughts went through his head that weren't him. She was beautiful. She almost died and that crushed him. He wanted to kiss her. Maybe he did have feelings for her. He leaned down and pressed his lips on her forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

**The fact that you guys love Emma and Daryl **

**makes me so proud! Thanks for everyone who loves/follows/favorites/supports this story! I made a couple name for Emma and Daryl... are you ready for it? Its...**

**DARMA!**

**Now enjoy some more Darma!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Emma woke up to an empty. She felt warmth from the unoccupied side of the bed. Daryl had left the bed recently. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She positioned herself to sit up as she looked out the window. The blinds were up so she had a clear view to the group gathering around outside. Standing along the hood of the truck was Rick, Andrea, T-Dog Shane, Jimmy and Daryl. She knew they were getting ready to go out in search of Sophia. Andrea, T-Dog and Jimmy walked off in one direction, Daryl in the other. Emma had hoped Daryl would stop by the house to say goodbye. She had a feeling he wouldn't. After he had kissed her forehead last night she knew he'd feel uncomfortable around her again. It took getting shot for him to remove the awkwardness between them. What would it take this time? Her to start losing blood and need his donation? Even if that happened there was Carol who could help. She wished it would blow ever soon. She needed to talk to him.

* * *

Daryl woke up feeling drowsy. He'd falling off his horse and down a small mountain. An arrow went through his hip sticking out of both sides. He had attempted to climb back up and ended up falling back down knocking himself out. He opened his eyes again. He couldn't believe what he saw. The fall must have been a big blow to his skull. His brother Merle stood over him laughing.

"Why don't you pull that arrow out dummy?" Merle's spoke with the same raspy voice as he crouched down.

"Merle."

"Hmm. What's going on here?"

"I-I fell down here."

"Want me to rub your feet?" Merle offered sarcastically.

"Screw you."

"You're the one screwed from the looks of it. I try making a man of you and this is what I get? Lying in the dirt like a loser. You're gonna die out here little brother. And so is that girl back at the farm."

"Sophia is not going to die. I'm making sure of that."

"No, that girls probably long dead by now. I mean that cute one, with the eyes. You know who."

Daryl felt uneasy. He felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Emma."

"That's the one. She's gonna die soon. And it'll be all your fault."

"Whataya mean?"

"The way you leave her confused. She's gonna die thinking who knows what cause of you. You screwed her mind, instead of her. She doesn't know bout' you anymore. You even say bye to her before you left?"

Daryl thought back and remembered he hadn't. If he dies out here today, he wouldn't have even spoke to her since yesterday.

"She's not going to die."

"You sure, cause if you die, she dies. At least emotionally and mentally. She's strong, tough, I'll give her that. But that doesn't always keep odds on your side. She's lost everyone baby brother. You'll be added to the list soon and be nothing more."

* * *

Emma ate her lunch with Carol and Lori. The three discussed Carol's plans to make Hershel and his family dinner. It was the least they could do for overstaying their welcome. She would still have to find a way to thank them for taking care of her. Emma said she'd would have loved to

help and if they need anything done that she's capable of doing in her condition to let her know. Lori smiled at her nodding.

"So how are you?" She asked.

"I'm feeling better. It doesn't hurt like hell so that's a good sign."

"That's great, but that's not what I meant."

Emma raised her eyebrow at the woman in confusion. She asked how she was and she answered. How could that not be what she meant?

"I mean, how are you, and Daryl?" Lori asked shoving Emma's arm playfully. She felt the redness of her blush creep onto her cheeks. Carol smiled at the question, being curious herself. Daryl was a distant man, but did the most random things. He was out right now trying to find her daughter which she was eternally grateful for. He also watched and cared for Emma all of yesterday after the accident. Was she changing him, or was he getting comfortable with the group?

"I don't know what you mean?" Emma replied with honestly. There was not anything between her and Daryl. Though, she hope there would be.

"Mmmhmm, so then why was he in your bed all night?" Lori asked in a friendly tone. She busted them this morning when she went to check on Emma. Instead she found Emma's arms wrapped around a certain redneck named Daryl Dixon.

"I offered him to sleep on the bed as a thanks for staying by my side. He always ends up taking the most crappiest places to sleep so, it was the least I could do."

"Okay, we'll stick to that story for now." Lori winked. "Come on Carol lets go run the idea by Jacqui." Carol nodded smiling as she stood from the chair beside Emma's bed.

"Just let us know if you need anything." Carol stated at the doorway.

"Of course, and thanks Carol. You're a great friend." At this Carol smiled and left the guest room.

Emma had the urge to pee but didn't want to call back the two so fast so she decided to try standing by herself. She straightened her back as she sat back and flung her legs to the side of the bed. She pressed her feet down and pushed herself off the bed. She felt dizzy and had to lean against the wall to keep her balance.

"Whoa hey, let me help." A voice said from the doorway. She looked to the entrance to see Shane walking towards her.

"Oh thanks, I just had to use the restroom." Emma told him as he placed her arm on his shoulders. His arm wrapped around her waist and she felt his hand on her hip. He was being careful not to touch her injury.

"Here, take it slow." He said helping her with her first step. She gripped hard on his shoulder as the pain shot through her body. She took tiny steps with Shane as they made their way to the hallway restroom. She walked with a limp. They finally made it to the room as Emma made Shane stay outside the door. Shane took this time to think. There seemed to be something there between Daryl and her. Would that interfere with his plans of leaving with a team? He already had Jim, Andrea, and Amy. But he needed someone who was more equipped. The most equipped people to survive this apocalypse were Daryl, Rick, and Emma. He was damn sure that Daryl and Rick would never leave, especially with him. Emma, he was not sure about. She seemed reliable but would she leave with him? He found himself attracted to her and always observing her. She was tough, and somewhat experienced with killing walkers. He needed someone like her then he could head out. Andrea may seem tough on the outside, but he knew she was fragile and a flick could break her. The same with Amy, who did whatever Andrea wanted. Jim, he was just deadweight. But the more people the better, Shane guessed. If anything Jim could be used as walker bait. His thoughts were broken as the door opened to the restroom. Emma limped out looking at him. She did not trust him. And she did not plan on trusting him anytime soon. He creeped her out, especially since he was touching her as she awaited her operation. She hasn't said but then maybe five sentences the to man and he was acting as if they were friends. Daryl did not like him either, so maybe there was a reason to not trust him.

"I'll help you back into your room. You should get some sleep, it'll speed up the healing." Shane said as he wrapped his arm back around her waist again. Emma nodded her head not looking at him. She wanted to get away from him. She was picking up an unfriendly vibe off of him and she did not like it. Shane half carried half walked her to her room and left as she tucked herself under the blankets. He decided to wait on asking her to join him. He needed to see if she would leave by how she acted with the group. If Daryl was the only person he had to have a problem with, it would be easy to convince her to go. He was nothing and no one cared for him. Emma felt safe with the blankets covering her face. It reminded her when she was a little girl and her mom would tuck her in at night with her special teddy bear. Emma never told anyone, but her bear was in her traveling bag. She did not want people to think she was childish and unprepared for this world. She kept it because it the only thing she had that reminded her of her family. The gift was from her mother. She had it when she was a little girl and so did her grandmother. As she thought about the teddy bear she closed her eyes and drifted into a soundless sleep. Her last thought before her sleep overwhelmed her was of Daryl and the kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Emma was woken up as she heard commotion throughout the house. Jacqui came running in with wide eyes.

"Daryl's been shot. They thought he was a walker." She spit out as fast as she could. The news needed to hit Emma immediately. Daryl, was shot. Was he even alive? Was he lying in the field dead? She sat up and stood ignoring the pain she felt and limped to the doorway. Jacqui had already runoff to help everyone else. Hershel was walking to the main door.

"Hershel give him this room. I'm fine but you need to help him!" Emma pleaded as she limped towards him. He turned to her and grabbed at her arms helping her balance.

"You need to lie down."

"You need to help Daryl!"

Hershel looked into her eyes. They showed worry, sadness, and determination. He knew there would be no way to convince her to keep the room.

"Fine, but stay out of the way." He gave in as he went in the bedroom she had previously occupied. The woman was a pain in his neck, but she had all the right intentions. Emma waited by the front entrance watching as she saw her group coming towards the fence. She could make out a figure being carried. Daryl. She threw the door opened and ran towards the group. Rick and Shane dragging Daryl as she approached them.

"What the hell happened?" She yelled walking beside the group.

"I-I thought he was a walker. I was keeping watch and, I shot him." Andrea replied in a defeated voice. She must feel like Otis now. Poor Otis, he was dead because of Emma. Andrea could not live with that guilt. Daryl was unconscious and covered in mud, dirt, and blood. Emma looked to T-Dog and saw him holding a doll. It was Sophia's doll.

"Where did you find that?" Emma asked pointed at the stuffed toy.

"He had it." Shane told her. She looked to him seeing him shirtless. Her eyes went to his tattoo on the left side of his chest. He looked at her and down at his body. She looked back to Daryl. Two people in their group shot in two days. The group reached the guest bedroom and drop Daryl onto the bed. Emma sat next to him as he seemed to start coming to. His eyes shot open and focused on her. She looked worried to him, scared even. It was then when he remembered how he must look and that he was shot.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I feel like hell."

"What happened?" Hershel asked as he brought in supplies.

"Your horse saw a snake. Knock me down a cliff. Fell on my bow and arrow and an arrow was in my hip."

"Daryl, I need ya to remove your shirt." Hershel said. Daryl looked to Emma who was watching Hershel. He didn't want her to see him shirtless. He felt insecure around her.

"Don't ya need a clear room?" Daryl asked looking down. Emma nodded and left with Shane. Daryl took notice of this and glared at the two. Andrea sat on the porch steps. She felt guilty for this. This was her fault after all. If she would have listened to Dale and Rick this would not have happened. She lifted her head as she heard the screen door opening. It was Emma.

"How's he doing?" Andrea asked looking back down.

"He'll be fine. You just grazed his head. He caused himself the most damage. His arrow went through his hip."

"So he'll be fine. I didn't kill him."

"Andrea," Emma started as she sat next to the woman, "it's not your fault. You were looking out for the group."

"But they told me not to shoot. I had to prove myself and I end up shooting Daryl."

"This stuff happens. I'm a prime example." Emma gave. Andrea looked to where she was shot and saw blood soaking through her white tank top.

"Emma, your bleeding!" Andrea exclaimed shooting up.

"My stitches tore when I ran outside. I'll have Hershel look at them after he's done." Emma reassured her. Andrea nodded.

Hershel re-stitched Emma up. He was surprise she hardly winced at the pain of feeling the needle. They decided to perform the mini operation in the kitchen to give Daryl time to rest. The sun was beginning to set.

"Did he happen to mention where he found that doll?" Emma asked breaking the silence.

"Down by the creek."

"Is that creek nearby?"

"Bout a mile out if that."

"So Sophia is, or at least was nearby. That should give Carol hope."

"That woman seems more focused on other things." Hershel mumbled as he threaded the wires into Emma.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, instead of being worried about Sophia she's watching Daryl. His every move she admires."

Emma took a second to process this. Whenever Daryl was around, there was Carol right behind him. Did the two have a thing? If not now, they clearly did before. Daryl had to have feelings for her. He risked his life searching for her daughter. The least she could do was check out the creek where he found Sophia's doll. There was bound to be a sign of her somewhere.

"Am I safe to walk?" She asked looking back to him.

"Yes, but take it easy."

* * *

Emma grabbed a bag packing it with some food and an extra knife. She hid her hunting knife in her boot and put on a bigger shirt that covered her gun hostler. She did all this in secret knowing that she wouldn't be allowed to leave. She had everything planned out. She would search throughout the night and be back as the sun rose. The moon was the only light source outside. Most of the group was asleep, the others somewhere in the Greene home. She snuck out of the house and across the front yard. She reached the gate. She opened it and suddenly felt someone grab her shoulder. She stopped herself from screaming as she saw it was only Glenn.

"Glenn, the scared the shit out of me!" She whispered harshly.

"Sorry. But I saw you packing and thought I could convince you to stay. The group needs you."

"Glenn I'm not running away. Don't tell anyone, but I'm going to the creek."

"The creek? No Emma, it's too dark out."

"So Sophia will be camped out somewhere. I have a better chance to find her."

"Em, I don't..."

"Promise that you won't tell. Especially Rick, he'll kill me."

Glenn looked around, he already had plans for tonight and wanted to proceed with them. He thought he saw Maggie's shadow in the house passing by.

"Fine, but you die and this is all pinned on me, I'll kill you."

"Deal." Emma smiled and ran off into the field.

* * *

Daryl was sitting up eating his dinner with Jacqui and Carol in the room.

"How's your hip feeling?" Jacqui asked.

"Fine." He snapped harshly not meaning to. "Where's Emma?" He asked still thinking of how she left with Shane. The smile he had was sinister.

"I don't know. Last time I saw her today was after she left your room." Carol replied looking out the window. "Maybe she's asleep already? Shane said he saw her head to her tent after Hershel stitched her up."

"Stitch her up?" Daryl asked raising his eyebrow at the two.

"She ran outside to check on you and her stitches tore. She didn't even realize it until Andrea pointed it out. She was worried about her. She even managed to calm her down and get her to believe it was not her fault." Jacqui answered smiling. Daryl noticed that Jacqui and Emma had started becoming good friends. Emma seemed to be liked by the group and everyone wanted to talk to her. Shane being the latest.

"How close are her and Shane?" He found himself asking without thinking. Jacqui raised her eyebrows at Carol and smiled before looking back at him.

"Shane? I've only seen them talk once, when he helped her this morning stand and walk around." Daryl looked back down again. She needed help and he was not there. He left without a goodbye. Then did he realize he had not much to her today. He needed to talk to her. The two woman stood to leave.

"If you see Emma..." He cut himself off.

"I'll tell her you'll looking for her." Jacqui replied as she closed the bedroom door. As she walked awhile she bumped into a wide eyed Glenn.

"Honey, are you alright?" She asked grabbing his arm.

"There's-yeah. I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, no I'm fine. Just needed to be in some light."

"Take your time. But have you seen Emma out there?"

"Yeah she le-" He cut himself off quickly.

"She what?"

"She's asleep."

"Glenn, do not lie to me. Where is she?" The Asian boy looked all around. He didn't hear or see Daryl as he popped the door open a crack heading the mention of Emma's name.

"She left an hour ago to go look for Sophia."

"She what!" Daryl yelled and he tumbled forward trying to take a step. Glenn caught him and sat him back on his bed.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." He mumbled.

"What the hells wrong with that girl! She's gonna get herself killed."

"I'll get someone to go look for her." Jacqui told them as she ran out the door.

"She said she'd be back by sunrise."

"Why'd you let her go! She could die!"

"I had other plans! I wasn't thinking!"

"If she dies its your fault!" Daryl yelled back with more anger.

"You go out by yourself all the time!"

"Not at night or when I'm injured! She walks with a limp god dammit!"

Rick and T-Dog were the first to run into the room.

"What's going on?"

"This bastard let Emma leave and go into the woods to Sophia!" Daryl yelled more anger feeling his veins every second. He felt himself start feeling dizzy as he stood. Dots were taking over his vision. He felt himself readying to faint. The last thing he heard was someone yelling. It sounded like someone yelled they had Emma. It also sounded like it was Shane's voice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Proceed with some more DARMA! Happy Memorial Day! **

**I really do love this chapter.**

**This chapter is Rated M. I'll probably change the rating for the story to M, or just certain chapters. Let me know which would be better! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Walking Dead

Chapter 11

Death. A five letter word that everyone wants to avoid. In this world, that task is even harder then before. Before the apocalypse, you had to hardly had to worry about death. Car accidents, airplane crashes, even the occasional serial killer were your threats of death. Now, it's the dead. The ones who lost their lives and should forever rest in peace. Now, they roam. Hungry for flesh, wanting the remaining survivors dead. Once you're bit, you're dead. Once you're bit, you're one of them. You're a walker. A world where everyday you can't sleep in peace for fear of being torn apart before the sun even begins to rise. A world where a real, genuine, unforced smile rarely appears. A world, where everything you know and love can be taken away before you can even open your mouth to scream. And when you take that last breath, that true moment when you know it's the end, let us all hope, you find that long last peace.

* * *

Daryl shot up into a straight sitting position. The sun had just begun to rise. He looked around becoming re-familiar with his surroundings. After about a minute or two he started remembering the previous day's events. Emma, she left to go find Sophia in the middle of the night. Then he swore Shane said he found her. He threw his legs over the bed attempting to stand. He managed not feeling much pain. He walked out of his room and saw Rick, Jacqui, and Amy sitting in the living room. Emma with among them to. They were all involved in a conversation together. Emma was the first to take notice of his presence.

"Well, it's about damn time you woke up." She smiled. The rest of the room looked to him.

"What happened to you last night?" He asked taking a sit in the chair closest to him.

"I went out to look for Sophia figuring she would be camped out somewhere. I found this house but the stairs caved in on me and I fell through. I'm alright though, just a little sore. Hershel had to re-stitch me again but other then that I'm in tip top shape." She explained not once breaking eye contact with him. She still had on a smile. It seemed forced though. He nodded his head and looked towards the guest room.

"It's way past late. I think I'm going to hit the hay. It's a farm after all." Amy giggled as she stood.

"I think that's best for all of us." Rick stated as he stood. The room cleared leaving only Emma and Daryl.

"Good get some rest Daryl. I'll see you in the morning." She told him as she headed towards the door. Daryl wanted her to stay for the night. He did not know how to admit it to himself. But he knew what the first step would have to be.

"Wait." He said not looking at her. He heard her footsteps end. She looked out the screen door. A shadow swept pass the porch. She paid no mind to it, her attention settled on the silence of the house.

"Come to bed, with me." Daryl finally spoke in a low voice. He sounded unsure of himself. The struggle it took for him to say that was great, Emma knew that. She could not help the small smile that formed with her lips. She was breaking through his walls. She had hopefully made it further then Carol ever had. She turned slowly concentrating on not smiling.

"Say that again, I couldn't hear." She teased walking at a slow speed towards him.

"Come to bed with me." He repeated in a mumble. He felt insecure again. But he needed to talk to her. He saw right through her lies about the stairs caving in.

"I'll have to take that offer. After all, that was my bed." She winked as she grabbed his hands. The touch of her hands to his sent something through him. She pulled him up and walked him to the guest room. Once inside she plopped onto the bed back first. He lied down next to her. Emma did not want to push him into talking so she enjoyed the silence. She knew he found it comfortable and accepting. She would wait as long as she needed. The two stared up at the ceiling.

"What really happened?" He finally asked.

She turned her head to face him. His head was already turned as he stared into her eyes ready to catch the hint of a lie. How had he figured out she lied about the house? He was smarter and more observant then the others gave him credit for. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing really."

"Don't lie to me."

She looked back and forth between his eyes and mouth. She knew she would have to tell him the truth. She just didn't want him to get mad at her.

"Fine. They were these guys in the woods. I didn't get a glimpse at all their faces but one snuck up on me. I killed him when he tried feeling me up. The others heard and I ran. But knowing me, I fell and they jumped me. They stole my bag of some food and a knife. But, don't tell anyone please. I don't want them to worry. I took care of two more of them but there was another who knocked me flat. He looked like a teenager. Fucking assholes." Daryl stared at her in anger. The anger was not directed towards her, but towards the men who attacked her. If there was one out there, he would protect Emma from him.

"Don't be mad at me." Emma whispered looking back to the ceiling.

"Ain't mad at ya. You're stupid though."

She scoffed at his comment. At least she hadn't fallen down a small mountain.

"How so?"

"Your injured and went on a search. In the dark even. Can't get stupider then that."

"You just watch me." She joked smiling and looking back at him.

"How'd Shane find ya?" He found himself asking. That's what he really wanted to know all along.

"I honestly don't know. I was knocked out and the next thing I know I'm back here on the couch."

Daryl said nothing in reply. Just stared at her with a blank expression.

"Can I ask you something?" Emma asked in a low voice.

"Ya just did." Daryl attempted to joke. He got a small giggle out of her.

"What's the history between you and Carol?" She asked. He thought she was kidding at first, but her facial expression showed she was dead serious.

"Ain't got no history." He told flatly.

"Really? The way she acts around you, it's like you two did."

"Said we don't, so that mean we don't." Emma nodded shutting her mouth. He looked away from her and to the other side of his room. Carol, you stupid bitch. He knew she came off strong to him, and only him. She needed to know he wasn't interested.

"He asked me to leave the group." Emma spoke up. Daryl felt himself on immediate alert. He turned back to her.

"Who?"

"Shane."

Ah, so that's why he was always around. He wanted Emma to join his little group. Daryl knew Shane was planning on leaving. He felt defeated thinking Emma was leaving.

"You going?"

"Am I stupid?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how stupid."

"He told me he didn't think anything in the group would make me want to stay. But there is."

"What?"

Emma eyes stared down. After a few seconds they met his eyes.

"You." She whispered. He saw the honesty in her eyes. She decided to stay with the group, because of him. He stared into her eyes awhile longer. Then on impulse he cupped her face in her hands. She closed her eyes at the touch. She felt safe here. Like she was home. She breathed in his scent. She opened her eyes seeing Daryl leaning into her. She placed her hand on his as he leaned closer. They foreheads touched. She could feel his heated breath on her. He wanted her. She wanted him. His lips met hers. Emma savored the taste of him. He smirked as she sighed allowing his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. She wanted to feel him. She slid her hand under his shirt and up to his chest feeling his bare skin. He hooked Emma's leg as she lifted it over him. She could feel their hearts racing. She wrapped her other arm around Daryl's neck as he moved on top of her. He needed air but didn't care. At this moment he wanted her, she was all that mattered. She sighed into him as his tongue continued to explore her mouth. He wanted to feel more of her. He slid his hand from her face to her hip. She then grabbed his hand and placed it on her breasts. He felt a tingly sensation run through him. She ran his hand down his chest, to his stomach, and to his jean's zipper. The two broke apart finally for air. He rolled over and onto his back lying next to her.

"Wow." She announced catching her breath. In reply to her was his panting. She looked to him. He was already watching her. He leaned closer and kissed her softly. She was sure she would tend to love this. She finally broke down his walls, or at least most of them.

"Go to bed." He said.

She smiled and nodded. She scooted closer to him and placed her head on his chest. His arms froze in midair not knowing what to do. He came to the conclusion to place them around her sliding the blanket on top of both of them.

* * *

Emma woke up to an empty bed. She was always the last one to wake up in the group. She stretched her arms and let out a small yawn. She grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the shower. She knocked on the door making sure no one was in.

"Anyone in there?" She asked. After no reply she opened the door. In the middle of the bathroom was a naked Shane. Her eyes went immediately to his uncovered crouch.

"Oh god I'm sorry." She exclaimed as she slammed the door shut. She placed her hands over her eyes and shook her head. That's what knocking was for she thought. You're supposed to announce the bathroom is occupied so you don't walk in like that. She opened her eyes and breathed in. She went to the kitchen finding Beth.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Just penis. I mean peachy!" She replied feeling herself turn red.

Shane was smiling to himself. He was proud of his body and had nothing to hide. Emma would see him like this eventually anyway. He had feelings growing for her and planned on taking actions with them. They'd settle down after they left the group. He knew she was planning on going with him. Who would she stay for? Daryl Dixon? That man was a joke. Rick wouldn't be a problem either. He could convince Emma to turn against him. He was good at that kind of thing. She seemed to be becoming close with Maggie and Jacqui though. That could cause a stir since he knew girls stayed close. He shook his head. He knew he had Emma on his side. After all, she'd seen him in the buff. What more would she need?

* * *

"So, how long have you been with Jimmy?" Emma asked the youngest Greene.

"Awhile now. Long enough for Daddy to let him stay with us after the walker attacks."

"I'm sorry about Otis. He shouldn't have gone."

"It's fine. He died a hero, I guess."

"How's Jimmy handling it?"

"He seems fine. But I can't help shaking the feeling that he's crushed inside."

"I wouldn't blame him. Situations like that you can't help but feel guilty."

"I guess so, but he'll be fine. Maybe you can talk to him. You have a way of calming people down." Beth smiled as she continued washing dishes.

"What makes you say that?" Emma asked raising her eyebrow.

"You handle that group well. They seem to look up to you. If you thought they were worried about Daryl, you should've seen them with you." Emma smiled at the mention of Daryl. Last night was incredible and hopefully the start of something new.

"Thanks Beth. So, where is Jimmy?"

"I think he's taking watch for you guys."

Emma nodded and stood to leave.

"Oh, and do you know if everything's okay between Maggie and Glenn?"

"What do you mean?"

"They have been acting weird. I'm sure it's nothing."

"I'll check on them then let you know."

Beth nodded and turned back to her dishes.

* * *

Jacqui was sitting by the lunch table when she took notice of Shane heading towards her. Jacqui lowered her head back to her book ignoring the man. She heard his footsteps stop next to her. He was practically breathing down her neck. Jacqui did not take kindly to Shane. He seemed dangerous, but that could be helpful in times like these. Still, she did not trust the man and never planned to.

"I don't know where Emma is." She announced flipping a page in her book. All that man seemed to care about nowadays was Emma. Where's Emma? How's Emma? Jacqui knew Emma did not like Shane either, she just was kind enough to put up with him.

"I was actually looking for you." Shane told her as he sat across from her. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Hmm, well there's a shock. Oh but let me guess, it's about Emma."

"It's actually about Daryl, and Emma."

Jacqui rolled her eyes. She looked at him waiting for him to talk. Instead he gave her a blank expression.

"Well, you gonna talk or what?" Jacqui spat.

"Right, well, um."

"Come on out with it Shane. You're not known for being quiet and shy."

"Do you know if there's something between Emma and Daryl? You're the closet to her next to him."

Jacqui should've known he would ask that. She knew there was something between the two. She'd caught them sleeping in the same bed two nights in a row. She looked behind her to see Andrea walking into Daryl's tent with a book.

"Shane, I don't know. You know Daryl, he prefers the company of no one. If he's being friendly with Emma let him, he deserves a person to talk to."

"You of all people are okay with him? After what how his brother was?"

"That was his brother, not him. They are two completely different people."

Shane stared at her. She couldn't see his eyes, but she sure if looks could kill she would be dead. It was not what he wanted to hear, by Jacqui had both Emma and Daryl's backs. Shane stood without giving her one last look and walked away. One way or another, Emma would leave his group. He was heading back to the house when Andrea exited Daryl's tent. She nodded in his direction and heading past him. He grabbed her arm before she was out of reach and pulled her close to him.

"Why are you talking to him?" Shane asked not hiding his anger. Andrea gave him a questioning look.

"I shot him. I have to apologize."

"If you're going with me, you don't associate yourself with that fucker." He spat through his teeth squeezing her arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Andrea shot back pushing him away.

"He's a danger to the group. For the time we have with this group, he needs to be gone."

"How about you leave her alone." Emma said loudly enough for Jacqui to turn around.

"Hey Em, this is just a misunderstanding."

"Really, cause it looks like your trying to take over everything." Emma said walking towards him. Jacqui stood from the table and grabbed her knife from lunch. She was not liking how this was going.

"Emma, calm down."

"You calm the fuck down Shane. Don't treat Andrea and Daryl like that." She was in his face now. Shane saw movement from the corner of his eye. Daryl was peeking out the opening of his tent. Shane smirked to himself seeing this as a moment of opportunity. He grabbed Emma's face and crashed his lips into hers. Andrea let out a gasp. Emma didn't give in though. She lifted her kneed up fiercely and nailed Shane in the crouch. His lips came away as he fell to the ground grabbing himself. Emma stood over him glaring. She spat on his face and turned to leave. She stopped at his feet.

"I'm not your fucking slut." She growled as she headed to the RV. Daryl jumped out of the tent jogging towards Emma. Andrea kneeled beside Shane.

"Yep, you are defiantly convincing her to join your little group. Count me and Amy out now." She slapped him across the face and left. He heard laughter in the distance. It was coming from Jacqui.

"You go Shane, you go." She fake cheered unable to control her laughter.

Daryl caught up to Emma. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. He felt her relax when she realized it was him.

"Oh hey Daryl. Did you see that?" Emma asked looking down.

"What the hell was that about? Why'd he kiss you?"

"I confronted him cause he was threatening you. I don't know why he kissed me." Emma replied honestly looking down still. Daryl nodded to himself trying not to lose his cool.

"How'd he threaten me?"

"He said you needed to be gone as long as he was still here."

"I ain't going nowhere."

"I know, and I'm making sure of that." Emma told him finally looking at him. He grunted looking down. She lifted his face with her thumb and stared into his eyes.

"Do you want to be with me?" She asked. He felt taken off guard. He was not sure what he wanted. Just that he wanted last night to happen again, and go further.

"I don't know. Worlds shit and this stuff shouldn't be happening."

"But it did, so it's up to us to decide what to do with it." She spoke with confidence. He found it alluring, but didn't admit it to her.

"Listen, I have to talk to Jimmy. Could you possibly give me an answer tonight?" He considered this feeling under pressure.

"Fine." He replied turning away and leaving. She watched him until he entered his tent. He never once looked back. Emma continued toward the RV seeing Jimmy on top. Dale and Glenn were standing next to it in deep conversation. Glenn looked towards Emma saying something inaudible. Dale turned around looking at her. He offered her a smile in which she returned. He mumbled something to Glenn and walked away.

"Hey Glenn." She said as she approached him.

"Oh, hey Em. Everything alright?"

"Just fine. But I wanted to check in on you. Beth said you and Maggie have been acting weird. Anything I should be concerned about?"

"Uh, no." Glenn quickly gave. She noticed he was sweating.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine! Maggie and I had sex and then she started ignoring me so I tried talking to her and I let you leave because I was supposed to have sex with her again and Lori's pregnant but but I told Dale." Glenn shot out rapidly not taking a breath in between any of his words. It took Emma a minute to absorb everything.

"Lori's pregnant?" Emma yelled. Glenn put his hands up to quiet her not wanting Jimmy to overhear them. As he was about to answer when Dale walked back to them.

"You really suck at keeping secrets." The old man said looking at the two.

"Does Rick know?" Emma asked.

"No." Glenn replied.

"Stay quiet for now until we know weather to tell Rick or not." Dale announced. Glenn nodded looking nervous.

"Why don't you not avoid everyone. Then you'll be less likely to spill this information." Emma suggested grabbing his shoulder. Glenn continued to keep nodding his head his nervousness not going down.

* * *

Emma was huddled around the truck with Rick, Shane, and Jimmy. Rick wanted everyone to learn how to use a gun incase the unpredictable were to happen. Rick, Shane, and Emma would be leading the training. Rick knew Emma was a somewhat expert with the gun. When it was just the two she never missed. Emma was worried that the earlier day's interaction with Shane would interfere with the group. But no one else seemed to hear about, or if they did they didn't care. Emma could feel Shane's glares as she looked over the map. Rick had already picked the location. She needed to talk to Shane. Nothing would interfere with the group. It felt like they were already hanging by a tread.

"Hey Shane, can I speak to you for a second?" Emma asked finally looking at him. He looked to Rick who was too busy going over the map with Jimmy. He nodded his head to the RV signaling the okay. Emma walked to the RV beside Shane.

"You're not going to knee me again are you?"

"Look, I'm sorry for earlier. I was acting up and felt uncomfortable after seeing you like that."

"Naked? Ain't you ever seen another man naked?"

"Yeah, but it was awkward how it happened."

"I don't regret it."

"I'm sure you don't but I'm sorry that I basically attacked you."

Shane smirked. He was getting what he wanted.

"It's fine. I was acting up anyways. You seeing in and my all I felt exposed to everyone."

"So were cool now?"

"Yeah, we're cool. But how'd I look?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did I look in shape? Everything look functioning still?" He teased her.

She gave a small smile.

"Whatever Shane. Come on let's go."

"I'll meet up with you. I need to talk to Carl." Shane said as he looked to the boy by the other end of the RV. Emma waved to him. He smiled and waved back.

"Okay, but play nice with him." Emma walked away and towards Daryl tent. He was just leaving as he approached him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, Rick's having me help lead this gun training. Interested in going?" She figured she'd invite him. He didn't need the training though. He was the best shot in the group.

"Might as well. Ain't got nothing else to do." He replied zipping up his tent. Emma smiled at him. He turned to see this and could not help but give a small smile back.

"You a good shot?" He asked as they walked to the vehicles.

"Probably even better then you." She replied.

"Oh, is that right?"

"Damn straight."

"Let's just see about that."

* * *

The training group consisted of Rick, Emma, T-Dog, Shane, and Daryl leading. The so called students were Andrea, Amy, Lori, Carl, Jimmy, Carol, Beth, Patricia, Jacqui, and Jim. Emma was helping Beth and Patricia, who seemed to be getting the hang of it.

"Otis was the only one who knew guns. Now he's gone and we figured it was our turn to start defending." Patricia told Emma.

"Your both pretty good shots. Just learn how to do that on a moving object and you're set to go." Emma assured the two. She looked over to Daryl as she help Carol and Jacqui. She watched as Carol seemed to take in every word Daryl spoke, not just to learn how to use a gun, but out of amusement. It was obvious she had feelings for him, but how far would she show them. Rick was helping his son and wife who were actually decent shooters. She looked to the opposite side of the field seeing Shane helping Andrea and Amy and T-Dog helping Jim and Jimmy. Emma let out a small laugh seeing Jimmy holding the gun sideways. This wasn't the time to make a racist remark, Emma thought to herself

"Hey, none of they gangster shit." T-Dog said seeing Jimmy's gun. Patricia stopped to watch Andrea as Shane handed her his gun. She had not watched Andrea and was curious on how she shot. Andrea took a deep breath focusing on the can placed on the fence in front of her. She pulled the trigger hitting her target. She then felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"How about you show me how your so much better then me?" Daryl suggested.

"Oh, you are so on." Emma replied pulling out her own gun. Patricia and Beth laugh with each other taking a step back. T-Dog ran over and placed six bottles on the wooden fence, three for each. Emma breathed in and out focusing on her targets. Daryl squinted his eyes ready to fire. Three...inhale. Two...exhale. One...inhale. Fire. Within a blink of an eye all six bottles were busted into pieces. Daryl smiled and looked to Emma who smiled back.

"Guess were even." She said looking to Rick.

"I think we know who to rely on for the rest of the trainings." Rick announced laughing.

* * *

Emma was riding with Daryl on the way back. He had his arms wrapped around him as they rode his motorcycle. They reached the farm shortly after everyone else. Emma looked around and didn't see anyone in sight. She grabbed Daryl's hand and the two ran to the barn furthest from everyone else. They ran until they reached the back. Daryl didn't know why he didn't object. He body just did it for him. She pushed him against the barn and pressed her lips to his. He grabbed her and flipped her position with his pressing her against the barn. Her leg raised to his hip and he grabbed it. She wrapped her arms around his neck grabbing at his hair. His hand slid up her leg and to her butt. He grabbed at it causing her to giggle. Her eyes shot open as she suddenly heard moaning. Daryl noticed to thinking it was her and continued. He then heard multiple moans and knew it wasn't Emma.

"Did you hear that?" She asked unwrapping herself and putting her leg down.

"What the hell was that?" He asked looking around. It sounded like walkers. He grabbed his crossbow off the ground as Emma pulled her gun out. They looked in all directions weapons ready to kill. The moaning grew louder but there was not walker in sight. Emma then realized it was coming from the barn. She tapped Daryl's shoulder and nodded towards the barn. They went around the side finding a way in. What the hell were walker moans doing inside a barn? Just this morning she'd seen Patricia enter the barn. She walked right behind Daryl as they entered the barn. Daryl walked slowly watching his surroundings. He edged closer to the end of the upper floor and looked down.

"Holy shit." He whispered. Emma looked over his shoulder. She could not believe it. What kind of sick people were the Greenes? This barn, was full of walkers.

"So, now you know." A voice said behind Emma. She then heard the cock of a shotgun barrel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy some more DARMA! Oh, and get ready for faster updates! Future chapters are already planned out and should be ready to be posted within these next few days! Enjoy the little twists on this chapter! Don't forget to review! I love reading them and it helps with planning out what to happen in my chapters**!

* * *

Chapter 12

Emma felt her body tense up at the sound of the shotgun. She looked to Daryl seeing his face taken over with annoyance and anger. He still had his crossbow ready to shoot at the walkers. Emma turned slowly around with her hands up. She kept her right grip on the gun being prepared for the worse. She was face to face with the end of the shotgun. She looked past it and saw Jimmy. He was wearing a smirk.

"Jimmy, what the hell is this?" Emma asked harshly.

"The people are sick. We're just waiting for them to get better." Jimmy replied.

"You know this people won't come back. You've witnessed it yourself at the high school." Emma reminded him. Otis died trying to save Jimmy and get Emma her medicine when she was shot. Jimmy knew walkers killed and never became who they used to be.

"Hershel says they will get better. If Hershel says that, then it is true." Jimmy shot back not lowering the gun. Daryl had his crossbow pointed at Jimmy's head. If the teenager pulled anything, he would have an arrow in his head.

"Kid, back the fuck off." Daryl demanded. Jimmy finally took notice of the man's crossbow pointed at him. He grabbed for Emma and yanked her by the hair. Emma let out a high yelp and she fell into the teenager. Daryl then was ready to kill. He lunged for the two knocking them both to the floor. Emma lifted her head and saw the shotgun within reach. Jimmy spotted the weapon as well and crawled towards it. His foot was caught by Daryl who pulled him back. Daryl pinned him down and started punching him across the face. Emma reached the gun holding it in the air.

"Daryl move!" Emma yelled aiming the gun at Jimmy. Daryl looked up to her. Jimmy took this moment to punch Daryl in the groin. Daryl fell over in wincing. The pain was too overpowering for him to move. Jimmy shot up and ran for Emma. She swung the gun landing a hit across Jimmy's face causing him to fall to the side. He shook his head spitting out blood. Emma went over to check on Daryl. He was lying down close to the end of the top level of the barn. A foot over would be a fall into the walker infested area. She had forgotten about the walkers until she kneeled next to Daryl. Their moans took over all noise in the air. Hunger, they wanted to eat the flesh of the three in the barn.

"Emma!" Daryl yelled snapping her attention back to him. She looked up just in time to see Jimmy running towards them. She was too slow to react. He shoved her back fiercely. Emma felt herself falling backwards. The wind was then knocked out of her as she fell onto her back on the lowest level of the barn. She blinked rapidly trying to recollect her eyesight. Her eye sight immediately focused on the group of walkers surrounding the lower level. They hadn't taken notice to her yet. The walkers were too busy on Jimmy and Daryl fighting. Daryl felt his heart drop as Emma flew down. He gained strength and knocked Jimmy out cold. He caught sight of Emma's gun. He jumped for it and threw it down to Emma.

"Shoot them!" Daryl yelled reaching for his crossbow. The air was then pierced by a scream. He could not bring himself to look, but knew he needed to. Emma was being cornered by the walkers. They dropped one by one but there were too many for the one to handle. Daryl started shooting arrows at the walkers lowering their numbers but not fast enough. One grabbed Emma's arm pulling her towards it. Emma quickly shot it's skull before being grabbed again by the hair. She screamed at the pull firing her gun and missing. The grip released as an arrow found its way into the walker's brain.

"What's going on?" A voice yelled from outside the barn. Emma registered it as Rick's.

"That sounded like Emma!" Lori yelled the sound of footsteps being heard.

"That barn is infested with walkers!" Glenn announced. There was a banging on the barn door now. Emma was still shooting down walkers. Daryl ran out of arrows and was hoping that the group could bust open the locked barn door.

"If you are near the door get away!" Shane yelled. Emma was not able to go anywhere. She had already ran out of ammo and was hitting the walkers with her gun. She heard Shane's gun cock. She dropped to the ground covering her head as the lock was blasted off. The door flew open. Emma saw the sunlight and lunged out of the barn. Gunshot after gunshot was heard as she stood up and turned to face the barn. Walkers were storming out. Emma ran to Lori who was holding Carl back.

"Give me your gun!" Emma requested holding her hand out. Lori nodded her head and handed the gun over. Emma ran back standing between Rick and Shane shooting down walkers. The area was clearing out of the dead. The only ones left were the ones shot but not completely dead. Glenn and Andrea took care of those few.

"What the fuck is happening here?" Shane screamed full of anger and hatred.

"They, they were sick. You all killed them." Hershel struggled letting out. He fell to his knees in disbelief. Emma look at each group member one by one. Rick had a hand on the back of his head processing today's events. Shane was glaring at the old man looking ready to beat the shit out of him. Lori was whispering something to Carl who was staring at his head in shock. Carol was holding her gun in midair still shaking. She was afraid that more would come out. She could have swore she heard movement in the barn. Jacqui was crouched down inhaling and exhaling deeply. This was her first time using her gun on actual walkers. Andrea and Amy were talking to each other and looking back to Shane. Jim stood behind Lori and Carl over thinking whatever was on his mind. Glenn was holding Maggie who had tears streaming down her eyes. Beth sat crying next to her father who was perplexed. T-Dog was checking all the bodies making sure they were all dead. Patricia stood next to Maggie and Glenn. She had her hands covering her mouth as tears came down. Daryl came from around the barn with Jimmy's in his grip. He was dragging the boy by the collar of his shirt.

"Jimmy!" Beth cracked as she ran towards the boy. Daryl threw him to the ground as Beth reached them.

"This piece of shit tried killing us!" Daryl yelled walking towards Emma.

"No, he would not do something like that." Beth protested helping her boyfriend stand.

"He threw me down to be eaten alive!" Emma yelled back hate pulsing through her veins.

"This place is so fucked up." Amy mumbled looking down. Andrea nodded in agreement. She was discussing with Amy if they should retake Shane's offer. After this stunt, leaving the group looked like a better option. Daryl was about a foot away when Emma ran into him embracing him. Her arms were tightly wrapped around him as he brushed her hair. She almost died again today. He needed to get better at protecting her. This was the third time she almost died on his watch. The first was the day Sophia went missing a small group of walkers surrounded them. She handled the situation though. She even saved his own ass. The second was the day after the first. The day Otis shot her. Now today marked the third time. How many more times would this happen? He needed to start protecting her, though he thought he already was. He looked up and saw the group watching the two. They had never seen Daryl show care for anyone in the group. Emma was truly something else. Daryl then heard a low grumble. They had not killed all the walkers yet. He turned around letting go of Emma and holding her back. The group watched in anticipation. The grumble grew slightly louder as the shadowed figure approached the barn door. Emma felt her heart stop and her stomach flop. Rick took in the figure's realization almost as instantly as Emma had. The rest of the group felt pity, for it was a child. But it was not a child they knew. Only Emma and Rick would know the child. And Morgan if he were still alive. Out slowly crept Duane, Morgan's son. Daryl felt Emma tense up at the sight of the boy.

"That's Morgan's son." Emma whispered in disbelief. Hearing the little boy was dead was one thing. Actually seeing that he is dead and walking is another.

"I'll take care of it." Daryl told her pressing his hands on her gun.

"No, it would be best if I did it." Emma reassured him looking to Rick. The sheriff nodded his head and walked backwards a few steps hands on his hips. Emma took in a deep breath watching walker Duane step closer towards her. She lifted her gun aiming at the boy's head. It almost seemed to Rick that Duane recognized him and Emma. But he was a walker now. Walkers had no memories. This was proven the night he met Duane and Morgan. Duane's mom Jenny had tried getting into the house. He thought even though she was dead that she might remember the house. She then walked away as if she had never been to the house and lived with a family. Emma looked into Duane's dead eyes. Not an ounce of the boy she had met was in them. Duane was a few feet away from her now grumbling. Freckles of blood covered his face. A chunk of his neck was missing. Emma had to do this. The family of three would finally be reunited. Morgan wanted this, he would be waiting for Duane. Poor Morgan, he had thought he put his son out of this cruel misery.

"Rest in peace, Duane. Say hi to your mom and dad for me." Emma said. Duane replied with a grunt raising his hands ready to grab for Emma. She pulled the trigger. A clear shot right through his forehead. A red hole took over as Duane collapsed to the farm ground. He was dead. He was no longer apart of this world. A bullet to the head makes this true. Daryl walked over to Emma and placed a hand on her shoulder. He squeezed her shoulder as she lowered the gun. Rick walked to stand on the other side of Emma. She turned her head to him and offered a small smile. He nodded in return walking away to Lori and Carl. Rick spotted the Greene house occupants hearing to the farmhouse. He thought of how he could convince Hershel to let them stay. Only on thought came to his mind on how well it would go. Fuck.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry it took so long to update! I literally rewrote this chapter 5 times trying to get it exactly how I wanted. Many thanks to mrskaz453 for helping me with how this chapter should go! As always, enjoy the DARMA, favorite, follow, and/or review!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Secrets. This group is absolutely full of them. Every person in this small survivor group carries a secret hidden from the rest. Digging them up and reveling them is another story. To really grasp the concept of who your friends are, you find those secrets. And that's just what I plan on doing.

* * *

Emma stood watching the car drive away further and further into the distance. Inside the car was Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog. After discovering the walker infested barn Hershel left to the town. Apparently he was living back to old habits and taking to the bottle. Poor old man. He really thought the undead in the barn were sick. He knew everyone of them. Two were even relatives. He had convinced himself and his house occupants of this. Maggie come to her senses though. After having experienced walker encounters with Glenn she knew the evil the undead were. Beth had collapsed feeling over stressed and in a state of shock. Since she had become convinced in the dead coming back to who they were, she had hopes of having her mother back. Her mother was now on her way to be buried along with Duane on the other walkers. Each one with a bullet through their skulls. Emma sat at the lunch table located near the group's tents. Beside her were Lori, Carl, and Andrea.

"How long have they been gone now?" Lori asked nervousness exposing.

"About an hour I think." Andrea replied looking around. She seemed more timid every time she was around Emma now.

"We can't just sit here. What if something happened to them." Lori exclaimed standing up.

"Lori, you're causing another scene." Amy told the woman as she approached the lunch bench.

"What do you mean another scene? I'm just saying that maybe someone should go check on them." Lori replied glaring at the younger sister of Andrea.

"Maybe it should be you then. After all, what do you do for the group?" Amy shot back eyes glaring just as hard.

"I do plenty for the group! I am the one who puts food out for you!" Lori angrily yelled.

"But do you get the food? No, it's Daryl. You do what all of us could do." Amy scolded.

"What do you contribute to the group then, Amy? Because we all pull our weight, but I never see you do anything." Lori shot back. Emma processes this. It was true, she never saw Amy helping in anyway with the group. Maybe that's why she and Andrea agreed to leave, so Amy wouldn't be thought of as the slacker.

"I do my fair share for everyone." Amy replied too quick.

"Oh, and what exactly is that?" Lori asked.

"Everyone just stop!" Carol yelled stepping towards the lunch bench. "We need to focus more on the important task on hand! My daughter is out there missing and fearing for her life more then we are right now. She's not sitting some bench protected by others and having arguments. She's out there in the woods running for her life and trying to find us."

"Carol, this is the first time since we came to the farm that you have seemed to care so much about your daughter." Jacqui announced taking a step towards the arguers.

"How could you say that! That's my daughter!" Carol protested.

"And you have been watching if not stalking Emma and Daryl."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked rising her eyebrow with curiosity.

"It's hard not to observe what is going on. Ever since Ed was killed by the walker raid back at the camp, Carol has been somewhat obsessive with Daryl. Even with her daughter missing she had manager to keep an eye on Daryl and now you, Emma. She's jealous that Daryl had become close with you instead of her. It almost kills her seeing you two hold a conversation past Daryl's usual grunts and objections." Jacqui explained. She gave Carol such a hateful look it was like she threw daggers at her. Carol's facial expression change from worried to anger before she stormed off to the field.

"Was that necessary?" Dale asked Jacqui.

"Oh, now don't you start Dale." Shane spoke looking down as he leaned against the closest tree.

"Excuse me?" Dale asked looking towards the man.

"Where did you hide my gun bag?" Shane asked standing straight.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dale offered looking away.

"Don't lie to me old man. You left your watch. I know you did or else you would have known Emma and Daryl were at the barn. It also just so happens that my gun bag is missing."

"Dale, you took the guns.? We need those to protect ourselves!" Andrea told the older man.

"You don't need them. You'll kill each other if you have them." Dale replied looking to Andrea.

"What do you mean kill ourselves?" Jim asked breaking his silence.

"You don't think I know about your little group? I know Shane asked most of ya to leave with him and some of you agreed. If those guns are here they can easily just shoot one of us. Two of us have already been shot and could have died!"

"What's this group your talking about?" Lori asked.

"Oh, he hasn't asked you? I thought you would be the first he went to. Come on out with it Emma. Tell everyone his plans." Dale said aiming the attention back to Emma. She sighed and looked to Shane who nodded.

"Shane wants to leave the group. He thinks everyone's end is near so he wants to take those who he think are the best to survive. He already has Andrea, Amy, and Jim but I'm not sure who else."

"You forgot me." An angry voice spoke behind Emma. She turned around seeing it was Jimmy.

"Jimmy, you're leaving Beth here? I thought you loved her." Lori asked. How did Shane convince Jimmy to leave his girlfriend? To leave the safety of Hershel's farm would be crazy for anyone. Jimmy was crazy after all. If he was planning on leaving why would he go through the trouble of keeping the barn a secret?

"T-Dog talked me into it last night. I figured I would be more of a man then I ever was surviving out there with everyone else. There would be no way any of us could die. We wouldn't have any weak links, just the strongest in this hell of a world."

So the group grew since Shane offered me the chance to leave, Emma thought. Now the group consisted of Shane, Andrea, Amy, who had apparently rejoined, Jim, Jimmy, and most surprisingly T-Dog.

"I'm leaving with them too." Carl announced standing from his seat next to this mother.

"Carl, you are not going. What's wrong with you lately? It's as if you want to be some kind of rebel." Lori went off at the outburst of Carl's announcement.

"Lori, he came to me asking to leave. I told him I would talk it through with you two-" Shane started.

"There is absolutely nothing to discuss! He's not leaving with you Shane! He's staying with his parents, that's the end of this."

"I think it would be safer for him to go. Rick is gonna get everyone killed if he keeps running things the way he is now."

"End of discussion Shane. He's staying here." Lori demanded walking to the Greene home. Jimmy was still staring down Emma as if he was ready to kill her. Emma knew everyone had secrets. She just saw a few unravel before her eyes. T-Dog was leaving the group alongside Jimmy, Andrea, Amy, Jim, and almost Carl. Emma already knew Lori's secret was the she was pregnant. Glenn told her the other day but it was getting obvious now. Lori couldn't stand the smell of food anymore causing her to start feeling ill. Come to think of it, Amy was acting the same way as Lori. Was Amy getting sick? Knowing her, she was probably faking it to get out of work.

"I shot Daryl." Andrea mumbled looking down.

"Andrea we know, but it was an accident." Amy reassured her sister.

"No, I mean I shot Daryl...knowing it was Daryl." Andrea admitted looking up at Emma.

"What, why the hell would you shoot him?" Emma practically yelled.

"Because Shane said he wouldn't leave if you weren't coming to. He said the only way to make you go was to get Daryl out of the picture. I was desperate to leave the group, but now I'm not. I told Daryl the truth and he said he understood, to a point of Daryl language." Emma stared perplexed at Andrea. She wanted to leave so badly she would kill someone who's been through basically just as much hell as her? Then it clicked into her brain. Shane had a thing for Emma, it was all so obvious. But Shane had a thing for Lori too. Why wasn't he trying to convince Lori to go with him? Emma wanted to brush off the thought but something was bothering her. Her attention snapped back to as someone grabbed her shoulder from behind. She twisted her head to see Patricia.

"Can we talk in private?" She asked looking at Shane to was a few feet away watching the two. Emma looked at the man to. He was leaning against the tree again with a smirk and eyes hidden behind shades. She nodded her head following Patricia into the Greene household. She was led into the living room and offered the couch to seat on. She sat staring down the hall. In one of the bedrooms in the house Beth lied in bed watched over Maggie and Glenn. Poor Glenn, he was practically already head over heels for Maggie Greene.

"I wanted to talk to you about Duane." Patricia finally said after a few minutes of silence. She had been trying to figure out the easiest way to express the concern in her head. She finally decided to be straightforward. Emma stared at the woman in puzzlement.

"How did you know Duane?" Emma asked leaning forward placing her forearms on her knees.

"Morgan brought Duane here awhile back. The two said they had been traveling for quite some time. We took them in of course but only for Duane's sake. If it had just been Morgan then Otis woulda told him to get off the property. Morgan and Duane actually lived here for about a week before the accident." Patricia looked down taking in a deep breath. She looked back up to Emma giving her a sad smile. "Morgan wanted to do his part since we took him and his boy in. He went hunting with Otis and insisted on bringing Duane so the two could learn to hunt. Duane never saw the walker coming." Patricia stopped again letting a tear slide down her left cheek. "Otis offered to put the boy down but Morgan couldn't stand to see it happen. He gave Otis back his rifle and ran as fast as he possibly could into the woods. We never saw him again. But you and Rick, you knew Duane. How do you know them?" Patricia asked finishing her story. She gazed at Emma her head at an angle. Emma was perplexed. She and Morgan had been a team, and he never mentioned this. He said Jenny, Duane's walker mom, had killed him. Why did he have to lie to her? Had he been embarrassed that he just ran off. If this was true, Jenny was never killed. The guilt of not being able to protect either of his loves or put them down must have sunk in when he had the opportunity to die without pain and coming back.

"I first met Rick after he escaped the hospital. We were heading to Rick's house to check in the rarest case if Lori and Carl were still there. Duane ended up smacking Rick in the back of the head with a shovel." Emma smiled at the thought. The idea seemed rather funny at the moment. Patricia let out a slight laugh able to picture this event. "Morgan came and was about to actually kill me. I convince him that we weren't bit and we let us spend the night for Rick to recover. The next morning we left to the police station to load up on supplies. We parted our ways then. Rick and I reached Atlanta in hopes of finding his family there since Lori had relatives there. The city looked like a dead zone. Blood everywhere and only a few bodies actually dead along the road. Rick saw this helicopter and saw it as light of hope. I went chasing after him only for both of us to run for our lives from a herd of walkers. We saw this tank and I locked him in it. I knew that if we both hid in that tank the walkers would just wait around trying to get in. I ran faster than I knew I could. After making it out of the city I was by myself for some time. I found Morgan again eventually and we survived as just two. We went back to the city remembering the lab was some safeguard or something like that. Morgan didn't want to go, he said it wasn't right for Duane and Jenny, his wife. We stayed there for a few days when we were reunited with Rick. It's a good thing he walked in when we did. I was about to blow Daryl's head off. I admit, that moment wasn't one of my grandest but I'm glad I didn't kill him." Emma and Patricia shared a small giggle. The two were deep in conversation that they hadn't heard Rick and the others pull in with Hershel. Daryl had snuck into the house and stood hidden in the hallway listening to everything Emma had said. The girl had lived through so much yet she stayed strong. How?

"I kept pushing myself to survive without really having a meaning. I defended my life on my own since this all happened. Then, someone came along and I push myself even more to live." Emma continued.

"Rick?" Patricia asked. Daryl felt a tense of jealousy take over. His face felt heated but he didn't know why. He still tried convincing himself that he had no feelings for Emma. That task grew harder and harder every time he saw her.

"No. Daryl Dixon." Patricia then caught sight of Daryl and smiled. Daryl felt something inside of him ease. Emma cared about him, of all people? Why had she chosen him?

"Whatever happened to Morgan?" Patricia asked.

"We found Dr. Jenner at the lab. The next day the lab was in lockdown and ready to explode. Morgan was persuaded to stay. He died in the explosion. I haven't talked about this with anyone, but I feel like its my fault. I left him there alone to die when I should have tried making him come with us. Maybe I should have stayed with him. It was the easiest way to go, not feeling any pain or having to come back as a walker. I still blame myself for Morgan's death." Daryl stepped into the living room to speak up.

"Someone get him!" A voice that seemed like T-Dog's. Emma turned her head seeing Daryl run out the door. When had he come in? Patricia was running towards the door already. She screamed as Daryl fell through the door with an unknown man. The man stood and tried running only to have his ankle grabbed by Daryl causing him to fall. He kicked at Daryl's head causing the grip to loosen. The man stood again and ran into the hallway. Maggie came out of Beth's room seeing him running towards her. She raised her arm and clotheslined him sending him to the floor.

"Who the hell is this?" She asked pinning him down with her knees.

"He was apart of a group trying to kill us when we found Hershel." Rick told as he entered the hallway. Emma ran to Daryl.

"Daryl, are you alright?" She asked helping him stand.

"Ya, just a little beat up." He mumbled. He brushed Emma off to walk on his own. He took one step collapsing onto the floor.

"That's not a little beat up Daryl. That was a strong ass kick to the head." Emma said helping him back up and leading him into another spare room. He sat on the bed holding his head.

"I'll get you some ice." Emma said as she exited the room. Daryl lied on his back feeling the pressure from the kick. It was lightening by now and the dizziness of dots was fading away. He wanted, no, needed to talk to Emma about everything he had just heard. She came in the room suddenly with ice wrapped in a paper towel.

"Here, I'm going to change. I'll bring you some clothes too." She spoke as she left the room once more. She looked down at her clothes seeing the blood still covering them. Daryl's were just as bad since he had dragged the bodies into a pile to be decomposed of. She stepped out into the night walking towards her tent when she overheard someone's conversation mentioning her name.

"I tried getting rid of him like you said, I even told Jimmy that he took Emma to the barn." A voice whispered loud enough for Emma to hear. She crouched down on the lightless porch seeing two figures just a few feet away. The voice sounded like Jim.

"You fucking idiot, that could have killed Emma to." Another voice whispered harshly. It was Shane.

"I know but-" Jim was cut off as Shane landed a punch across his face knocking him to the ground. Maggie then opened the screen door as the lights came back on. She saw Emma hiding and took hint of something going on. She looked down the front yard seeing Shane help Jim to his feet.

"What happened to him?" She asked stepping down the porch stairs.

"He's drunk enough that he can hardly remember his name." Shawn lied faking a smile. Maggie faked one herself knowing it wasn't the truth since Emma had been hiding.

"Hmm, well you better take him to his tent. We don't want him stumbling into the house on Emma and Daryl." Maggie said knowing she would hit a nerve. Shane looked into the woman's eyes.

"Nah, we don't want any of that." He mumbled taking Jim with him. Maggie walked back to the screen door giving Emma a wink before reentering her home. Emma looked to see if the coast was clear before jogging to her tent, grabbing a pair of clothes, and running to Daryl's tent to do the same.

She walked in seeing Daryl siting up with his head down and elbows on his knees as he was leaned over. She crouched down in front of him and grabbed his hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked looking into his eyes as he raised his head.

"Did you really want to die?" He blurted out. She looked at him confused until processing he had overhead her talk with Patricia.

"Daryl, I was in a bad place. I lost my family. I know so many other people have but it hit my hard. I didn't want to kill myself and I didn't want to die to just come back as one of those things. I forced myself to live but I kept asking myself why. This world isn't made for someone to survive by themselves. After meeting Rick and traveling with him I knew there was hope. Then when we were chased I saw that as my way to go. I never told him this, but I had planned on dying. It would be the heroic way to go, sacrificing yourself so someone else can find their family. But, I couldn't stop running. I tried, trust me I did, but I couldn't. It was as if my body knew deep down I wanted to live still. Then, eventually, something came in my life for me to want to live. You came into my life and just hearing how you acted when I was shot, it opened my eyes. Leaving Morgan was my fault, but I wouldn't have stayed with him. He knew that and even told me." She smiled to herself again. She tended to do this a lot today. A trip through memory lane was maybe what she needed to get through the night. Daryl grabbed her chin lifting her chin up.

"Don't think that way. Ever." He said in a low voice. She nodded placing a hand on his face. He leaned his head towards her brushing his lips to hers.

"I'm going to change." Emma told him as they broke apart. He nodded laying back down again. He watched her walk into the connected bathroom closing the door but not completely. She pulled her shirt over her head reveling the scar on her shoulder's frontside. She examined it in the mirror as she traced it with her finger. Daryl couldn't take his eyes off of her. She unbuttoned her pants, unzipped them, and slid them down. Daryl felt heated seeing her in just bra and panties. She looked over her body once more before getting dressed in a blue tank top and pink short pajama bottoms. She stepped into the room giving Daryl a questionable look.

"You haven't changed yet?" She asked. Daryl looked down next to him in bed to see she had brought him clothes. He nodded and went into the bathroom making sure the door was closed. Emma took the chair next to the window pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head on them. So Jim had tried killing Daryl. That meant Shane wouldn't stop at trying to kill Daryl. Andrea failed, Jim failed, Jimmy failed, that left T-Dog, Amy, and hopefully not Carl. She lost herself in thought when she heard harsh whispers coming from the hall.

"God dammit Shane, I need your support on this!" A female voice shouted in whisper form.

"Amy, I don't know what to do. I've never been in this situation before." Shane replied.

"If this were Lori then you would be all over this! Shane, this is a child were talking about. I'm fucking pregnant!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Ready for some more DARMA!? Sorry it took forever to update. I was so carried essay with writing that I started writing more fan fictions that are soon to be posted! I also planned this fan fiction all the way past season 3 and have my own little season 4 ideas going on. Updates should come a lot faster then! As always, enjoy this chapter, favorite/follow, and don't forget to review! I read all my reviews and they actually help with future chapters! I love all of you!**

* * *

**"Holy fuck they're everywhere, run dammit run!" Emma yelled practically dragging Daryl. He held his side not remembering how he injured himself. He looked around seeing walkers taking over the farm. He heard screams of horror and death as he saw Lori, Glenn, and Carol being torn apart by walkers digging into their flesh. He tripped over a large object collapsing to the ground. He squinted trying to see in the midnight only to find Amy's dead body ripped into two. How the hell had this all happened? And why couldn't he remember anything? Emma pulled him up shooting a walker Beth in the skull.**

**"Shit, everyone's dying!" Emma yelled pulling Daryl once again. Andrea fell to the ground as walkers surrounded her. She yelled for help as a walker sunk its teeth into her neck. The RV was racing towards the duo as Emma flagged it down. The vehicle pulled to a stop directly in front of them. Emma threw the door open reveling Dale as the driver. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Hershel as a walker tearing into the old man'a arm. Emma shot both of them tears streaming down her face.**

**"Maggie and Carl were in a car but, wait, there they are!" Emma pointed towards the silver car. Daryl watched as it drove off into the distance quickly becoming nothing. Why was Maggie taking Carl? Where was Rick? He turned to look to Emma for answers.**

**"Daryl, I love you." Emma whispered holding his face. She leaned in kissing him only it didn't feel real. She broke apart from him taking steps backwards. Out of nowhere Rick bit down onto Emma's throat. Her finally screams scarred his mind.**

* * *

**Daryl jolted up feeling himself drenched in sweat. The nightmares rushed through his mind taunting him. He looked to his left seeing Emma sound asleep in the bed with him. Everything in the dream felt so real. He should have known it was a dream since he knew where everyone in the group was. But Emma's screams, they sounded so lifelike. His fear was the only thing was wasn't made up. Seeing Emma die did something to him. He felt something twist and break inside of himself. A shake of the head wasn't enough but he managed to lie back down. His shirt was sticking to his back making laying down uncomfortable. He sat back up and quietly slid it off his body. Emma took notice of this movement as it woke her up. She kept her eyes close not wanting to make Daryl feel awkward. She kept her breathes steady to make sleeping seem believable. She kept his presence as he rolled onto his side his breathing barely reaching her. He grabbed onto her hand bringing it to his mouth as he kissed the side of it. She slowly opened her eyes acting as if she had just awoke.**

**"Hey, you okay?" She mumbled concerned. Daryl seemed frightened by something.**

**"Ya ain't gonna die on me, hear me?" He spoke almost harshly. His look into his eyes almost piercing. She nodded her head in response.**

**"I'm gonna protect ya. Nothing is gonna happen to ya, got it?" He practically demanded. Emma pushed herself into a sitting position.**

**"Where is this coming from?" She asked placing her hand on his shoulder. He hesitated differing whether to tell her or not. She knew he wasn't one to express emotions or fears, but he wanted her to know.**

**"Nowhere, just a bad dream is all. Dreamt you died cause of me." He whispered feeling himself become uncomfortable. Emma felt pity and reassurance from his statement. Him being so scared, if this could be considered scared, proved he truly did care about Emma. She knew he did but this confession was just the icing on top. She leant forward kissing Daryl's on the lips. The kiss was light and quick but the tension in Daryl's shoulders loosened. She offered a tiny smile holding Daryl's face in her hands as she pressed her forehead against his.**

**"Daryl Dixon, I'm not dying anytime soon. We've survived this long, might as well live till the end of this." She assured him widening her smile.**

**"It ain't that easy Em, those things pop up outta nowhere." Daryl replied feeling the warmth of her forehead on his.**

**"Did she you call me Em?" She teased leaning back. She gave him a seductive look causing him to blush.**

**"Just wanted to get my point across." He mumbled looking down.**

**"Oh, Daryl Dixon calling Em and shirtless in a bed with me. My oh my, what do we have here?" She spoke smoothing her find down his chest. All tension spiked up along his body as she stopped at his waist.**

**"It's rather quite scandalous." She told leaning towards him. Her mouth was next to his ear. Daryl could feel her breath grazing past.**

**"I like scandals." She whispered in voice that stirred something inside of him. She pulled herself back coming face to face with him. The emotion swirled making him want Emma. Their mouths collided together. He ran his hands through her hair. He wanted more then usual. She broke away only to straddle him sitting on top of his crotch. He slid his arms up her hips and to her neck holding her. Daryl had never felt like this before with anyone. This carving was something new to him. He wasn't a virgin and had enough sex to be experienced. However, he had never been in love to make love. Everything was just causal sex when he and his girl drunk about one too many. That would be the only way for people to see him exposed. Showing skin that wasn't arms or legs or the usual seen skin wasn't his thing. He usually found himself insecure. But being with Emma, he felt them still but times came where they just vanished. Emma lifted her shirt over her head showing off her red laced bra. Daryl took in the sight of her. He felt a rush throughout his entire being. He pulled her back down on top of his chest crashing his lips to hers once again. They rolled over having Daryl on top on her. His lips brushed along her jawline as he heard a slight sigh from Emma.**

**"Daryl-" She tried as she felt herself getting too into what was happening. He kissed down her neck lingering in her scent of vanilla. She pulled him back up placing her finger to his lips.**

**"Daryl, I want to, I really do. But, not in Hershel's house where everyone can hear us. I wouldn't care, but there's Beth and that fucking asshole who tried to kill us." Emma spoke a thought suddenly coming to mind. Jim sent Jimmy after the duo. Daryl let out a sigh a air clearly disappointed in her conclusion. He looked down at her noticing her scar. His lips traced the forever seen wound.**

**"You were always so distant, even when I first met you. Why did you decided to let even near your barriers?" Emma asked as Daryl positioned himself leaning on his elbow next to her. She decided against the Jimmy issue for the time being. She didn't want to ruin on of the rare moments she had like this with Daryl. He scratched at the back of his head processing what to say. To be honest, he didn't know why or even how we let Emma get close to him. He still remembered how he hated her for the first few hours they had known each other. After knocking him down and damn near killing him, he wasn't fond of her. Hell, he had even thought of spitting in her face. He told her all of this watching her give off a deal genuine laugh.**

**"That first night after getting drunk with Dr. Jenner, you opened up about yourself. I saw you went through hell and a part of me just wanted to protect ya. I ain't the soft type, you damn well know that. I, uh, also found you attractive." He mumbled the last part feeling embarrassed. That part was true but he hadn't meant to blurt it out.**

**"I feel honored, Daryl Dixon finding me attractive. Hmm, well your lucky I found you so handsome. I had to take a second look at you before shooting you. I guess your good looks saved your life mister Dixon." Emma replied pointing at his elbow.**

**"Emma Townsdale finding me handsome. I ain't even gonna start, wouldn't know what to do with that fact." He teased back earning a smile.**

**"What, no one ever called you handsome? I find that hard to believe."**

**"No women have, had to for the five dollars an hour." He couldn't help himself from laughing as Emma's mouth dropped. "I'm just fucking with you." He added remembering how Emma had said the same when she awoke from being shot.**

**"You fucking dick!" She joked punching his arm.**

**"No one ever called me handsome." He answered. He looked down feeling his insecurities kick back in. Dammit, why did he feel like this? His chin was lifted by Emma meeting her eyes.**

**"Hey, stop downing yourself. I like everything about you. The way you feel insecure about certain subjects, the way you feel the need to protect, how you won't stop searching for Sophia, even your temper. The kisses are just an added bonus." Emma said not once breaking her eye contact with him. He formed a small smile as he leaned in for a kiss. The moment lasted a few minutes making everything seem at peace.**

* * *

**Emma woke up to Daryl watching over her. She stretched her arms up feeling relaxed. Jimmy came to mind again and she knew she had to tell him.**

**"Hey Daryl I-" She was immediately cut off as the door creaked opened. She turned her head seeing Rick at the door. He took notice of the lack of clothing between the two.**

**"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything. Emma, when you have time can I talk to you?" He asked. Emma saw the act, he was worried about something. She had been meaning to have a personal and real conversation with him about Morgan and Duane. The two had basically avoided the topics. Rick was a good friend and she knew she would risk her life for him. She already did once, and she would do it again. Only, was that still true? The thought of leaving Daryl...**

**"Yeah, I'll meet you on the porch in five." She replied smiling at him. He nodded his head as a suggestion of agreement and goodbye before shutting the bedroom door. She rolled back over facing Daryl. He looked disappointed that she was needed already even though they had spent the night together.**

**"Daryl, last night was the best time I've had in the longest time. Let me just check out what Rick has to say then I promise I'll meet up with you." She told him. He nodded looking past her and to the door. He caught sight of her grin before she leaned in to kiss him quickly. She threw the covers off of the two standing up on the bed.**

**"Turn that frown around Daryl Dixon!" She exclaimed jumping on the bed. He felt himself bouncing and couldn't help but laugh. He grabbed at her waist bringing her down on top of her. She squealed breaking out into laughter. Emma's mouth was inches away from his, her brown hair forming a dorm blocking out most of the sunlight.**

**"I thought about everything from life to puppies after our conversation late last night." Her lips brushed against his as she spoke. After Emma insisted they wait to have sex they spent an amazing hour or two laying in bed talking and kissing. He smirked at the recent memory feeling warmth overcome him. "It had me thinking," Emma continued. "I want more moments like this. These moments of peace, romance, and feeling like myself. I want more moments like those with you." She smiled realizing everything she said was coming truthfully from the heart. Daryl leaned back in kissing her lightly.**

**"Hurry back, don't want ya missing out on good times." He replied sliding out of Emma's grasp.**

* * *

**After the minutes of saying goodbye to Daryl, Emma met up with Rick on the Greene household porch.**

**"Hey sheriff, everything alright?" She asked as she joined her friend. She placed her elbowed on the porch railing mimicking his posture. He turned his head facing her not hiding any emotion.**

**"I wanted to talk everything out with you. I wanna talk about Duane, Morgan, the incident in the barn, everything." Rick told her taking a seat on the porch steps. Emma joined him sighing. She felt like her and Rick had hardly talked since Morgan's death. In fact, she couldn't recall even mourning over the death of Morgan with Rick.**

**"Morgan, he was a good guy." Rick started. "He took us both in when we needed someone. Seeing his son, Duane, brought me hope that Carl and Lori would be alive. I never did thank you, for anything." He planted his hand on her shoulder smiling. "I'm such an asshole for never thanking you. You helped me when I left the hospital and stuck by me to Atlanta. You didn't have anyone but you still chose to be my companion. Then I had to go and do whatever the hell I wanted by chasing after that chopper. I nearly killed both of us and when you left the tank I felt relieved knowing that I was alive. I feel like shit saying that. I found my wife and son and that's when the guilt starting stirring around inside of me. I blamed myself everyday and made damn sure that everyone knew your story. It wasn't much, but I helped me heal. Then we found you and I can't even begin to say how glad I was you were alive. Morgan, I'm glad you two took care of each other. I know there wasn't a connection between you two but having someone watch your back, it's nice. That's how I felt when I met you at least. Duane, he was one hell of a kid. Tougher then he looked, trust me I know. That shovel knocked me flat on my ass. Seeing him, as one of those monsters. It made me realize how much I take for granted. I heard about your fight with the group. Everyone that's apart of the little rebel group isn't being talked to by anyone. It's strange, almost like being stabbed in the back. I always thought Shane was my best friend, but when the world changed that vanished. This talk made me realize you're what I could consider a best friend, Emma. And I need to be honest with you." He looked away leaning back against the step. He took a deep breathe and turned his attention to the once walker infested barn. Emma took this time for him to gather his thoughts to reflect on everything he had said. Rick was her best friend along with Jacqui. She wasn't angry even with Rick's relief about thinking Emma distracted the walkers. She probably would have felt the same, though she knew that was a lie. She had nothing to live for back then besides herself. Now she needed to live for Daryl, Rick, Jacqui, everyone in this group. Even the fuck face named Shane. Shane had been a decent friend if she though about it but even just thinking it seemed like she wasn't being honest with herself. She didn't blame anyone for not wanting to talk to Shane's misfit group. Andrea, that one seemed the most suprising to Emma. No, scratch that, Carl was the most shocking. He would leave his parents for Shane. Most people went searching for their parents when this outbreak first started. He had his mother throughout all of this and then was reunited with his supposedly dead father afterwords.**

**"I knew about the walkers in the barn." Rick practically coughed out. Emma snapped her attention back to him. She couldn't have heard him right. Her thoughts must be messing with her hearing, or something.**

**"I helped Hershel put some in the other day without anyone finding out. You're the only one that knows." Rick spoke again most likely seeing Emma's confused. She looked down at her hands that were intertwined together. Rick of all people knew the how dangerous walkers are.**

**"You should have told us." Emma stated not looking at him.**

**"I know, but I didn't want to worry everyone. People are settling in, this place is the best were gonna do and I don't want that ruined." Rick replied.**

**"Rick, I almost died again. Do you not realize that? I could have avoided fearing for my life if you would have told me about the barn. Daryl almost died too, and Jimmy would have died if one of us did." Emma spit out looking back towards the field.**

**"Good morning guys." A voice said from behind them. Emma turned around seeing Beth.**

**"Hey Beth, how you doing?" Emma asked giving a smile.**

**"Better, daddy's back so I guess that's good. But, can I confess something to you both?" She asked looking down.**

**"Uh, sure Beth. What's bothering you?" Rick replied.**

**She look around making sure no one was around.**

**"I think Jimmy did something to Otis. And if he did I can't live with myself. I told Jimmy that I needed him to come back and that he needs to do whatever he had to for that to happen. If he did something to Otis, then it's all my fault." Beth cried. Emma was speechless. She hadn't really thought he had done something to Otis. Everything was getting so fucked up. When Emma or Rick had not replied Beth ran back into the house.**

**"We need to start building trust again if we all want to live." Rick finally said. Emma nodded in agreement knowing it was the truth. But she knew she would never trust Jimmy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is shorter then usual but I wanted to update as soon as possible while leaving some suspense. Thank you to everyone who reads this series! Your reviews mean the world to me and I read everyone of them to get more ideas on future chapters. Like I said, I have everything planned all the way to the end of season 3! I'm excite for everyone to read it! I have deaths, tragidies, EVEN MORE DARMA, and tons of WTF and suspenseful moments. As always, favorite, follow, review, and enjoy DARMA!**

* * *

The group was called into a meeting, including Shane's group. Emma looked around surprised that everyone showed up. Even the Greene household came to the meeting. Emma wondered if Beth knew Jimmy had planned on leaving her to become a misfit with Shane. The group was separated into little sections it seemed. Taking the lunch table was the Greene household consisting of Maggie, Hershel, Beth, Jimmy, and Patricia. Standing nearest to them were the Grimm family and Carol. Carol, was the woman truly a stalker? She had seemed like such a great friend to Emma, but now she didn't know. Emma and Daryl stood under the closest tree staying in a shady area. Opposite of the two were Glenn, Dale, and Jacqui. Jacqui took notice of Emma and offered a smile and nodding of her head. Emma returned the gesture and looked towards the traitors. Shane had his arms crossed to his chest in front of his little rebels, Andrea, Amy, Jimmy, T-Dog, and Jim. Amy was glaring at Emma clearly annoyed of her staring. She rolled her eyes and looked back to Daryl. She needed to tell him everything she found out, especially with Shane and Jim. She opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by Rick.

"Okay, we all know that there's been some trust issues spreading amongst everyone of us." Rick spoke looking to everyone. Daryl gave Emma a questioning look.

"We need to talk after this." She whispered turning her attention back to Rick.

"We know that some of you had planned on abandoning this group but we need to stick together. There ain't any better way to say this but we need to work together again. If we spilt up now then were doomed to die. So, as a whole, we will make a group decision. I know this has been on everyone's mind but we need to figure out what to do with the kid locked up right now. He's name is Randall and he is possibly dangerous. I want to hear everyone's opinion on the situation. Hershel, lets start with you." Rick motioned towards Hershel. Emma decided to take this time to fully explain everything to Daryl. She nudged him with her elbow trying to get his attention. He faced her nodding his head. She explained everything she had found out. Starting with Jim sending Jimmy to kill Daryl, Shane's attempts to kill Daryl, Shane trying to steal Emma away from the group, the bathroom incident, the group of people who planned on leaving, Andrea purposely shooting Daryl because she's practically brain washed, Beth's confession about Jimmy, and finally Jacqui exposing Carol as his stalker. She tried thoroughly explaining everything quickly so Rick wouldn't cut her off again. Daryl kept the same facial expression throughout the entire conversation. When she had finished he turned his attention back to Glenn who was announcing his take on the Randall situation.

"You're not going to say anything?" Emma asked in a low voice. When she had found all this out she was speechless too, but she at least expected a response from Daryl. She imagined he would grunt, or curse about one of their group mates, or even threaten to kill someone. He was putting up a front she hoped.

"Emma?" Rick spoke. She looked to him realizing it was her turn.

"Oh, um, well. It's too dangerous to let let him go because he could his gang back. Personally, keeping him locked doesn't help ease the thought that he's still here." Emma told the group looking at each of them. Some gave off nods while others just stared. She sighed letting Rick know she didn't want to discuss this any longer.

"Alright, Daryl, what do you think?" Rick asked.

"Kill him." Daryl spat out. He turned around and walked away towards the woods. Everyone looked to Emma giving her questioning glances thinking she knew what was wrong. She sighed once again and took a seat at the lunch table. She figured he was upset about the news she had just told him. The area cleared out everyone going anywhere that wasn't near each other. Emma covered her face with her hands. She felt the presence of another being take a seat next to her. A quick glance reveled it was Daryl. Emma shot straight up looking around. She had fallen asleep at the bench table. She could have sworn she had barely just hidden her face within her hands. Daryl stared at Emma without saying a word. He examined her nervous tick of rubbing her upper arm. She avoided eye contact with him. He wouldn't admit, but that small gesture hurt. He probably shouldn't have just taken off and made a harsh decision about Randall out of spite.

"He's the one that attacked me in the woods." Emma whispered still looking at anything but him. Daryl felt heat flush throughout his entire being. Randall was the reason he felt guilty for fallen asleep instead of talking to her when he had been shot. Shane found her knocked out in the woods. He had been more distant then, enough that Emma thought he had a relationship with Carol. He snuck out in the middle of the night to find Sophia figuring it would bring the non-existent couple together again. Carol, that fucking bitch. She was ruining things before he even knew what was coming. He still doesn't know what this is between him and Emma. He asked himself that more often then he asked himself if he would make it through the day alive. The world was shit and here he was worrying over a girl. This wasn't high school, this was a world full of fear and death by flesh eating monsters. If the world hadn't changed then maybe he never would have met Emma. When they first met he would have gladly taken that offer. Hell, he was ready to kill her then. Now, he wasn't so sure. He had never been in a relationship or called someone's boyfriend. The closest he had to a girlfriend was just causal sex friends. If he felt this angry about Emma being hurt, did he have feelings for her?

"I'm going to rip his fucking throat out." Daryl snapped standing from the bench.

"No Daryl, stop!" Emma pleaded grabbing his arm. He shock her off and stormed towards the barn. She followed him trying to pull him back but he was too strong for her grip. They reached the barn doors. Glenn was on watch and stood on alert as he noticed Daryl and Emma.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked confused.

"Get out of the way." Daryl hissed pulling his crossbow to his chest.

"Glenn, don't let him in. We can't let Randall die right now."

"Why the fuck do you care?" Daryl yelled spinning around to face Emma. "He's the reason why I blamed myself for almost losing you! But you want him to stay alive! What if he calls his friends and they actually do kill you! I won't let that happen!"

"Then don't let it happen! Protect me then, but only in the moment. Don't kill Randall unless its what the group decides." Emma told him as he started fiercely walking away. She grabbed his arm again turning him around.

"I don't need you Em! I can get what I get from you anywhere else but you seemed easier!" Daryl yelled. The words escaped out of anger but at the moment he didn't care. He know the words weren't true, he just wanted her to get away from her. She was hiding all those secrets that involved him. Defending the kid who almost killed her was stupid. He saw the pain strike across her expression and even saw a hint of tears. She looked down at the ground beginning her nervous tick. Daryl spun back around and continued back to the woods for the second time today. He didn't know where he was going, only that it would be far away from the farm. Maybe he wouldn't come back, he could survive on his own. He managed himself when the outbreak started and he had to find his brother Merle. Shit, he hadn't thought of Merle since he met Emma. If Merle were still around then this, whatever it was, with Emma would never have happened. He questioned himself, did he want this? If he did, he just ruined any chance after basically calling Emma his slut. He stopped in his tracks. Fuck, he ruined everything with Emma. He brought back a part of her life that she hated. Basically calling her a slut was exactly what those thugs made her when she found her first group. He leaned against the nearest tree realizing how badly he screwed up. He wasn't too far into the woods but he was able to make out two figures by the barn holding their fugitive. One was defiantly Emma, but the other looked too different to be Glenn. It almost looked like Shane.

* * *

Two hours had passed since Daryl took off towards the woods. Emma spent that time letting off silent tears inside her tent. It seemed like awhile since she last slept in here but she found herself quickly become re-accustomed to the feel. No one had come by to check on her, though only Glenn knew what had happened. He witnessed the event firsthand. Emma was surprised that he of all people had not come by to talk. Maybe he finally figured out giving people space was the best for certain situations. She and Glenn had become good friends since the CDC where they shared more then a few beers together. She didn't mind the space, she actually enjoyed it. But she couldn't stop worrying about Daryl. He words broke her down. As soon as they shot through her memories of the past flowed into her mind. The sun was starting to set. She started the day early she thought with the meeting, but maybe time was killed when she was loving her time with Daryl in bed. The conversation they had placed a smile upon her face. Then came the dreadful meeting followed by her passing out on the bench table. She must've slept for awhile since the sun was almost down. Emma saw no point of staying up to watch it anymore. She snuggled inside her sleeping bag with another blanket. As she closer her eyes she remembered more peaceful and almost romantic chats with Daryl Dixon. Emma drifted off to what she hoped would be a peaceful sleep. A smile overtook her mouth as she finally felt at ease again today.

* * *

Daryl returned to the farm after the sunset. He knew this would be his best chance to avoid the group. The long time taken in the woods resulted in two squirrels and a rabbit. He knew since they found the Greene household their was enough food for everyone but he felt natural and as himself when he hunted. The skill was something he was actually good at. When you had a talent you used it to your best advantage. Daryl snuck his way around everyone's tents after taking care of his prey. He managed to zip himself inside of his own tent without attracting any attention. He took a seat on top of his sleeping bag. He began to slightly miss the bed already. That, and the comfort of having someone to wrap his arms around. Emma's tent was located to his right. He kept urging himself to check on her but could not bring his legs to move. He cursed under his breath kicking off his boots. He examined his crossbow within the light of his flashlight. Suddenly he heard a small whimper. The sound came from his right. He unzipped his tent hearing the noise again. He listened hoping to hear it again to follow the source. Another whimper. He pinned the sound coming from Emma's tent. He crept towards the tent concerned for Em. He opened the tent slowly hardly making any noise. Emma lied tucked into her sleeping bag breaking into a sweat. She was tossing and turning. Her facial movements gave off that she clearly was having a nightmare. Daryl entered the the tent zipping the entrance close. He tried shaking her gently to awake her. No luck. He continued shaking her with a whisper of her name repeatedly. Her eyes sheepishly but surely opened.

"Daryl?" She asked in disbelief, of maybe it was worry.

"Ya were having a nightmare." He spoke softly.

"Oh, well thanks I guess. You should go." Emma replied with no emotion. She rolled over facing away from the man in her tent. He looked down at her feeling hurt. This was probably how she had felt, but worse.

"Em, I'm sorry about what I said. None of that was true." He told the woman sincerely. She rolled back over facing him.

"Daryl, I thought of all people you would know not to say anything like that. That side of my life was hell and I haven't once thought so much since I met you. But after practically called me a whore, I don't know anymore. You know I had...have feelings for you, strong ones even. They might be torn down now, who knows. Seeing you when I woke up almost put a smile on my face until I remembered what you said."

"We can't work this out, I don't want to lose you." Daryl spoke without thinking. He winced as the last words came out. Dammit, he was feeling insecure again. Emma felt something inside her stir at the words. Daryl Dixon did not want to lose her? She truly had gotten through to him. A smile formed as Daryl looked down obviously feeling uncomfortable with his feelings. Her hands found a hold on his cheeks bringing his attention back to her.

"I don't want to lose you either." She whispered grinning. She pulled his lips to hers savoring the moment.

* * *

Daryl woke up with hints of sunlight steaming through the unzipped tent opening and holes along the top of the camping home. One hand felt to his right where Emma had fallen asleep last night. Emptiness was in place of her being. Daryl sat up letting go of a small yawn. Emma wasn't anywhere in the barley big enough for two maybe three tent. He assumed she went out for a bite to eat or lend a helping hand to Lori and Jacqui. He laced up his boots, grabbed his crossbow, and slung on his vest before exiting the tent. Once out he stretched his arms above his head feeling the tension of sleeping on the ground again loosen. Daryl did a glance over survey for Emma. After two thoroughly searches from where he stood there was no sight of her. Jacqui was setting the bench table with last nights hunt while Lori was hanging dirty jeans on the clothesline. He spotted most of the group while scanning the area for Emma. Everyone she had usually hung around was missing her. He approached Jacqui as she set the last plate. She caught Daryl's shadow before actually noticing him.

"Good morning Daryl, hungry?" Jacqui asked gesturing towards the food.

"Thanks, but where's Emma?" He asked looking around the yard once more.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Jacqui asked raising a brow. Daryl shook his head starting to feel worried.

"Rick finally decided to get rid of Randall. He asked Emma if she could escort him off to some old school in the distance."

"She took the kid by herself?" Daryl shot out.

"Oh no, she was going to wake up but someone else volunteered. Rick did not want to wake you up so he let Emma leave with them about ten minutes ago." Jacqui finished messing with her hands.

"Who volunteered?" Daryl asked getting straight to the point. He could deal with Rick later for not waking him. Jacqui looked at the man scared for his reaction.

"Amy."


	16. Chapter 16

TWD 16

**Enjoy some more DARMA! I wrote this chapter then deleted it and re did it and now I'm happy with it! xD**

**Theres a part in here that may be confusion. The scene switches between Emma's events and Daryl's events. I didn't separate them because I wanted to show what was happening in each person's event while the other person's event is going on. As always, love you all, follow, favorite, review, and share!**

* * *

"She's dead."

* * *

Emma gazed down the lonely road alert for abandoned vehicles, corpses, or roaming walkers. The group stationed at the Hershel's farm eventually came to terms of getting rid of their prisoner, Randall. Maggie suggested leaving him somewhere far enough he couldn't track them back. Eighteen miles out, just enough space to not worry of attackers raiding the Greene land. The idea seemed the best solution given. Rick figured Emma was a best choice. After all, she was one of the dying number of people he trusted and was capable of handling herself. If trust mattered in deciding who to dispose of Randall, why the hell was Amy in the passenger seat? The group was falling apart, so Rick saw this as an opportunity to reunited the survivors. For all Emma knew, one of them would not be coming back alive.

"Where the fuck are we going!" Randall yelled once again. Amy peeked at him through the rear view mirror. The poor kid was had his wrists and ankles tied up and blindfolded by a beanie. There was no way in hell they would let him see how to get back to the farm. Wherever they abandoned him had to be far. His little gang banger friends already tried killing Hershel and the others sent to find him.

"Shut up and sit back" Amy replied peeling her eyes back to her passenger window.

* * *

Time seemed slower then usual. Minutes felt like hours. Head streamed through the air like waves. Daryl thought hunting would speed time and be a proper distraction from his worries. Emma left Randall and Amy of all people. The blonde gave off hatred towards the brunette. She needed to comeback alive for him. Dammit, he wanted to scream at her for not saying bye or discussing the plan or even asking him to go. Her safety would not be a worry if he had tagged along. Daryl questioned himself what was between him and Emma. There was defiantly a connection, but why? He found himself panicking over her well being more often then his own. Daryl couldn't bring himself to say the word girlfriend, though he wanted to. Admitting to himself he had feelings and cared deeply for the girl became somewhat more easier. Speaking the words aloud to Emma on the other hand would feel like trying to pry out of a coffin buried underground. When he found himself around her, everything felt at ease. Almost like the world had never changed. Maybe, the walkers brought something good after all. They brought him Emma. He heard crackles across the leaves. Kneeling down readying his crossbow for a kill was a survival instinct. If he proved lucky today, the hidden footsteps would be a deer for dinner. He wasn't lucky.

* * *

Emma felt eyes glaring daggers through her skull. There's wasn't a need to look for the source, she already knew where the sharp gaze was.

"What the hell do you want?" Emma asked keeping eyes on the road.

"I don't trust you." Amy spit out not dropping her glare.

"I don't trust you either. Rick wants us to work together, fine, so we will. But let me tell you this, if you make one move on me I'll kick your ass."

"I haven't made one yet, why would I make one later?"

"Cause I'm driving now. I crash the car there's a chance you die instead of me or both of us do." Emma smirked. The glare vanished transfixed on the pavement ahead of them.

"You don't pull anything, I won't. Deal?" Amy offered. Emma looked at her for a second searching for signs of lies. None.

"Deal." She gave in facing the road once more. Amy smiled to herself. She knew she always did like Emma.

* * *

Eighteen miles out. Standing before them, an old community center.

"This will have to do." Emma spoke setting the car into park. The place was fenced up and seemed safe enough to leave a tied up kid.

"Perfect, let's ditch his ass now." Amy replied exiting the vehicle. The two opened the back doors and dragged Randall out against his will. They led him towards the fenced entrance.

"Wait, there's a walker." Amy made aware. A school bus was parked meters away where the walker emerged. Male, dressed in a blue security or police uniform.

"I'll take care of it." Emma told her pulling her knife out from its holster. She tapped it against the metal making just enough noise to attract the hellion's attention. A bite onto the fence caused a growl to escape from its throat. The knife dug through its skull seeping into brain matter. The walker dropped almost instantly. Another came from the bus creeping towards the three living beings. Another squirt of blood came as the hunting knife entered killing same as the last.

Emma broke the chain sealing the entrance stepping into the parking lot.

"Let's check out the area for more walkers." Emma suggested gripping her weapon. Amy nodded her head throwing Randall onto his knees.

"Stay put." Amy demanded holding her gun to his head. He gave off a whimper on return. Emma stepped up into the school bus scanning the rows of seats. Blankets and towels were scattered among the seats instead of living or dead. She walked further in checking each seat one by one. Approaching the back emergency door she spotted a baby carrier. She felt her heart drop. The way the world was, she had never really thought about babies. Everyone is living in devastating times now along with them. The rest of the bus was empty, a cue to exit. Amy was on her way back from around the building. Something was not right.

"Where's Randall?" Emma asked meeting Amy. The blonde looked to where she had last placed him.

"Shit, he was right here!" Amy cried pacing towards the location. The rope used to tie his ankles and wrists were cut apart on the grey parking lot ground. Emma checked her pocket feeling the keys to Shane's car. There was no way Randall could take off.

"Let me go." A voice behind the woman requested. She heard the cock of a pistol.

* * *

"Ya don't wanna kill yourself." Daryl mumbled walking deeper into the woods. Beth had followed him out explaining her suicide wishes. The hell she was concerning him for he didn't know.

"What's the point of living? You live a life only to come to an end and its all over. Everything you know and care about is gone then and where do you go?" Beth asked messing with her hands staying close to Daryl. He stopped in his tracks.

"Stop thinking like, it's gets you nowhere. Be lucky ya still have your family. I lost my brother and hated everyone afterwards. Now I have something to live for, and so do you." Daryl finished turning back around.

"What do you live for now?" Beth asked in a low voice. She was curious about the answer, as anyone else would be.

"Why are ya telling me all this?" He asked. The questioned had been flowing throughout his thoughts since she made herself known in the woods.

"Because Emma confides in you. I figure, if she goes to you for her problems then maybe I can too. She's a mess on the inside but she hides it. I only know because I asked her why she wants to keep pushing herself to live before she left this morning." Daryl turned around. Emma was a mess? Fuck, he was being an asshole. He was so messed up he hadn't noticed realized she probably was as screwed up as him. She told him stories but never processed that she was hurting still.

"What did she say she lives for?" Daryl whispered. Beth smiled standing straight.

"You."

* * *

Emma felt the blood swimming inside of against her cheeks. She spit it out wiping her mouth. She touched her eyebrow knowing it was split. Amy threw a punch directly hitting the nose.

"Do you love her?" Beth asked.

Randall fell to the ground holding his nose. Blood dripped between his fingers.

Daryl took the question into consideration. Was he really so screwed up he couldn't decide if he did love Emma?

Emma pulled herself up gripping onto the car door. Glass pinched into her palm causing a whimper to form.

He and Emma had only been in, whatever this was, for a short while. Was that enough time to form a love?

Emma stomped her foot onto Randall's ribs. He groaned rolling over and reaching for his knife. Amy kicked it away aiming her handgun at his head.

"I don't know." Daryl replied honestly. He couldn't force himself to say yes or no until he figured out what he had with Emma.

Randall pulled onto Amy's ankles causing her to fall onto her back. Her gun shot shattering a window.

"Well, she sure loves you. Practically glows whenever you walk into a room. Even just the mention of your name puts her at ease." Beth assured the hunter. He smiled to himself.

* * *

Silence tool over the lot. The three paused their fighting looking towards the broken glass. Seconds dragged as noises became forming somewhere near yet seeming so far. A thump of a foot, a moan of hunger, a body finding its way through glass. Suddenly a hand pulled a shard of glass down. Emma managed to stand holding her knife in one hand and handgun in the other. Amy pointed her gun at Randall ready to kill him. The walker fell through the window growling as more and more escaped the red brick building.

"Shit, run!" Emma yelled grabbing Randall and Amy. No one deserved to die in the hands of an undead. As the turned a corner of the building a walker grabbed onto Amy's arm. She struck her knife through its forehead freeing herself. More walkers appeared from the front and back.

* * *

"They've been gone for too long." Daryl told Rick and Lori. They stood together in a deep conversation Daryl didn't care to know about.

"They wanted to get him as far as possible. They're probably on their way now." Lori replied giving a weak smile.

"I don't like this Rick. You let her take off with a traitor." Daryl shot.

"We need trust to stay alive. If Amy and Emma can trust each other then there is hope." Daryl grunted and stormed back off towards the tents. Something had to be done.

* * *

Emma shot down the walkers trying to tear her apart outside the yellow school bus. She heard the roar of a car engine zoom by as planned. Randall was shooting walkers, distracting them from Emma. Once most cleared from the doors she ran out the back emergency door jumping into the backseat.

"That was fucking awesome!" Randall yelled sliding back into the passenger seat and sliding the window back up. Emma leaned back readying to take action. She threw her foot forward kicking Randall in the side of the head. His head burst through the window causing a pieces to shatter along the road. Amy hit the brakes at the suddenly action turning around.

"Damn, good job." She smiled checking Randall's pulse. He still had one. Emma looked out the window smiling. She noticed two police officers lying dead on the grass. Their was no blood around them showing how they were infected. She opened the door and stepped out. Amy stayed put not questioning her movements. Emma examined the bodies for bites. There were none. Something then grabbed her arm growling.

* * *

Night began setting in with no sign of Emma or Amy. Daryl found himself pacing back and forth outside his tent trying to clear out thoughts of the worst scenarios. Headlights bounced off the dirt ground. He looked up seeing the car finally pulling in. He practically ran to the vehicle ready to see Emma. The car came to a stop near the others. The rest of the group starting walking towards Shane's car. The drivers door opened reveling Amy. Her shirt had blood splattered all over. Red lines covered her face sliding down to her neck. She walked over to the passenger door opening it and dragging a body out. Randall.

"Where's Emma?" Daryl blurted out. Amy looked back at the car.

"She's dead." Amy whispered. Daryl's felt his heart break. Emma...

"I'm just fucking with you. She getting out right now." Amy giggled letting T-Dog and Glenn take hold of Randall. "She's pretty beat up, almost looks dead." Amy told him facing the car. The back door opened as Emma limped out. Daryl began matching towards her. He wanted to yell at her for not taking him and for worrying him. He reached her and wrapped his arms around her instead exhaling a breath he swore was held all day long.

"Hey." Emma croaked wincing in pain.

"What the hell happened?" He asked letting her go.

"Place was overrun by walkers, some community center eighteen miles or maybe more out. Randall got the jump on us. I think I took most of it." Emma managed to say with a raspy voice. Blood flowed out of her split eyebrow. Half her face had speckles of blood, her shirt was almost soaked in it, and her arms and legs and waves of red.

"A walker grabbed me, nearly took a chunk outta my arm. Amy saved me." Emma focused her smile to Amy who returned it. Daryl watch the exchange in shock. Rick was right, the two seemed to be on good terms.

"Amy, Emma, why don't you come inside for a fix up? You probably need stitches again Emma." Hershel suggested already taking them both by the arm. Daryl and Andrea followed closely behind as Rick spoke to T and Glenn with an unconscious Randall. Daryl would get his way with him sure enough for what he did to Emma.

"Why's the kid knocked out?" Andrea asked the two girls. Emma smirked to herself as she limped up the porch steps.

"I kicked his head through Shane's passenger door window."

Andrea and Amy let out a laugh while Daryl gave a grunt and smile directed to Emma. She caught it and winked.

* * *

Hershel allowed Emma to spend the night in the guest room again. She greatly accepted the offer. Daryl sat on the edge of the bed messing with his thumbs. He wanted to discuss this, 'connection' with Emma.

"What are we?" He finally asked. Emma stared at him confused by his question.

"Us, what are we?" He repeated.

"I don't know Daryl Dixon, what do you think we are?" She answered scooting closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder. He jerked at the touch but kept still after.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Daryl Dixon, you taking advantage of me?" She asked placing a hand to her chest acting hurt. He released a small laugh watching her face. Those eyes drove apart of his craze about her. He leaned forward kissing her cheek.

"What was that for?" She smiled shyly.

"For caring about me." He replied embarrassed. Their lips touched again.

"I'll always care about you." She spoke against his lips.

"So, ya never answered what we are." She leaned back looking at him. Emma cupped both his hands with hers.

"Daryl Dixon, will you be my, Emma Townsdale's, boyfriend?" She smiled speaking almost seductively.

"Of course." He replied.

Their lips collided.


	17. Chapter 17

TWD 17

A walker missing its legs grabbed onto the boy's ankle taking him down.

* * *

"We need trust in this group." Emma spoke up. Daryl was occupied lacing his boots as the words came clear. He turned around eyeing the girl laying upon the bed. He shook his head reaching for his crossbow on the nightstand next to him. A hand pressed gently on his right shoulder blade.

"Daryl, I think trying to convince people to stay is worth at least something."

"I don't want ya going near any of 'em. Most tried killing us already."

"I promised I won't go near Shane or Jim and Jimmy. There's still a chance for Andrea and Amy and T-Dog and maybe even Carl. I don't want him growing up hating his parents especially during times like these. Please, just let me try?" She pleaded. Daryl watched her seeing the truth within her words. He did not trust any of the misfits as Emma called them. Amy saved her life though, and that was worth everything in his life.

"I'll do it." A voice from the doorway told. Emma and Daryl turned around seeing the figure with the voice.

"They don't want to hurt me so I have a better chance of talking some sense into them." Carol assured the duo leaning against the doorframe. Emma asked Daryl if he agreed using her facial expressions. His eyes looked between the two woman narrowing down his options. Maybe, just maybe, keeping four members offered a better chance of survival. This could be the best option in helping Emma stay alive. A nod of the head was all it took. Emma's smiled brightened the room for both Daryl and Carol.

"Great, I'll talk to T-Dog first. I think he will prove to be the easiest to take back." She waved to the not so secretive couple signaling her goodbye.

* * *

"Ya mentioned a helicopter before, back in Atlanta." Daryl stated keeping his voice low. After slightly begging he gave into letting Emma go hunting with him. She did not have much experience in killing prey for food but staying fully alert became accustomed for her.

"Yeah, the day I was separated from Rick. Why?" She questioned lifting her knife to chin level, the blade pointing to the distance ahead of her.

"Ya sure it was a helicopter. Cause ain't no military been around for awhile now."

"I asked myself if the thing was real until I found Morgan. Then the thought kinda just vanished. I'm not sure if the helicopter was real or hearing Rick yell about hope caused me to believe it was really there." The occasional crunch of fallen leafs became the only source of sound.

"Ya don't hate him for leaving ya behind?" Daryl asked breaking the silence. As much as he enjoyed the peaceful sounds of nothing, hearing Emma's voice grew better.

"No. I mean, I'm the one that left him. I didn't have a family to look for and to worry about. They were all dead already. Besides, I always wanted to do something heroic and that little stunt seemed close enough."

"I hated him for while." Daryl told.

"Because of Merle?" She asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah, cause of Merle. He was the biggest asshole and piece of shit I knew but he was still my brother."

"What was he like?"

"Racist bastard. Didn't have a care in the world besides his drugs. Merle was hooked on cocaine, almost thought of it as family and a way of life. Now, he's probably dead. Bet he couldn't get far with just one hand."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Nah, it's fine. Ain't thought 'bout him and don't wanna." The enjoyable noise of footsteps and nothing else crept in once again. Emma examined Daryl's posture and studied the way he held his crossbow. He caught her in the corner of his eye moving her arms in different positions.

"Come here, I wanna teach you something." He said signaling for her to come closer. He kneeled down onto one knee placing his crossbow on his thigh. Emma crouched down next to him.

"If anything is to ever happen to me, I want ya to learn to shot this thing." He motioned to his crossbow. She sighed shaking her head at the thought of losing him.

"Okay." She softly replied looking into his eyes. He lost his train of thought within her brown eyes. Dammit. He leaned forward kissing her lips gently. Daryl snapped away and aimed his weapon at the sudden sound of feet. Emma stood lifting her hunting knife back to chin level ready to pounce on a predictable walker. The noise grew closer with each step causing Emma's heart to pulse faster and harder. Her eyes scanned the area not catching sight of the undead. Daryl pressed his back against Emma's not spotting any movement. A bush just to the left of the two shook. Out emerged a sigh of relief from the brunette.

"Dammit Carl, I was about ready to kill you!" Emma exhaled.

"Oh, uh, sorry I didn't know someone was out here." The boy replied quickly shoving his hands behind his back.

"Wait, why are you out here alone?" She asked walking towards him. Each step forward chain reacted in Carl taking a step back.

"I wanted to just run around. It gets boring back on the farm." He quickly told almost stumbling over his words.

"Whataya hiding behind your back kid?" Daryl asked taking a place next to Emma. Carl sighed in guilt handing out a handgun.

"Carl, you stole my gun?" Emma asked taking the gun and placing it in the back of her jeans.

"I was gonna give it back! I wanted to feel strong and in control. I wasn't planning on using it!" He cried staring at his feet as the plea ended. "Please don't tell my parents."

Emma looked to Daryl as a sign of an answer. He nodded his head looking back to the young boy.

"Fine, we won't tell. But promise me you won't come out here again by yourself, or steal my gun." She held her pinky out awaiting the promise. Carl nodded wrapping his pinky around hers.

"Can I stay with you guys then? I thought I saw a walker by the creek." He mumbled shooting a glance behind himself.

"Uh, sure. We were just heading back. Here, I'll take care of the walker. You know, just to be safe." Emma assured the boy messing his hair. He laughed with wide grin as she walked past him. She stopped and turned around facing the him again.

"Which way was-" Daryl watched as Emma was tackled to the ground. A walker lied on top of her. Emma shoved her forearm to the geeks neck keeping distance between its jaws and her face. Daryl loaded his bow and was ready to kill when Carl let out a scream. A walker missing its legs grabbed onto the boy's ankle taking him down.

"Carl!" Emma yelled seeing the boy. Her hold on the walker loosened as the walker crunched its teeth together.

* * *

Carol smiled to herself feeling accomplished. T-Dog, Andrea, and Amy agreed to stay with the group. Shane hopefully didn't know the news yet or else all hell would have broken already. She spent twenty minutes looking for Carl but had no luck. She figured the chance to speak with him would come eventually. The thought of your own child wanting to leave ached within Carol. Sophia, she was out there somewhere all alone and fearing every second of everyday. She felt tears mist her eyes as thinking about her daughter took place. All Carol wanted was to hold her again and tell her everything would be fine. Sophia never really had a chance to be a kid thanks to her father Ed. Sophia did not deserve to die so young. Carol lowered herself onto her knees and brought her hands together.

"God, please bring my little girl back to me safe. She's so young and alone, she deserves a chance at living. I ask you again, please bring Sophia back to me safety. Thank you lord, amen." Carol lifted herself up looking around the farm. Glenn and Maggie were laughing up a storm on the Greene household porch. Rick and Lori seemed to be bickering just outside the fence again as the day before. Dale sat upon the RV watching the woods for signs of walkers. Jacqui took a place next to the old man, a book in her hand. Everyone seemed to be getting comfortable here. No one had visited the highway in awhile, maybe Sophia was there. Carol speed walked to the parked cars spotting T-Dog.

"T, I'm going to check the highway." She told the man opening a her car driver's side door.

"You sure you want to go alone? I'd go but I have watch duty in a few."

"I'll be fine, just let Rick know where I am." She closed her door and started the engine.

"Why don't I go with you?" A voice asked from the passenger door. Carol slowly looked up knowing the voice.

"I'll be fine Shane, wouldn't want to waste your time." Carol replied hoping the excuse would work. Her trust within the man has died down when he suggested giving up the search for Sophia.

"Non sense, an extra pair of eyes would give ya a better chance." Shane offered taking a seat. Carol looked to T-Dog worried. He shrugged his shoulder walking away towards the RV.

"You okay?" Shane asked placing his hand on top of Carol's. She cleared her throat nodding her head.

* * *

"What the hell happened!" Lori screamed storming towards Emma, Daryl, and Carl as the exited the woods. Emma had red dots scattered along her face, Daryl's arms had traces of blood, and Carl was holding Emma's handgun.

"There were walkers in the woods. We killed though!" Carl exclaimed smiling. Lori's mouth dropped in shock.

"You let him kill one of those things?" She asked still yelling. "Who's gun is this?"

"Mine." Emma states taking object back. "He knows how to shoot Lori, we didn't force him to. Daryl and I were occupied and he actually saves my life." She smiled at the young Grimm.

"So I suppose that make it alright? Why didn't you tell us he went with you?"

"I told them you gave me permission." Carl cut in before Emma could make an excuse. Lori looked at the two adults questioning Carl's response.

"He said you gave the okay. I didn't wanna bother you and Rick, it seemed like you two were discussing private matters." Emma agreed.

"Well, could you check in with me next time? Carl, you need to stop lying to everyone. Come on, lets go see if Patricia needs help." Lori held out her hand for her son. He grabbed it and walked away with his mother.

"I thought she was gonna chew us out". Emma laughed. Daryl then took off away from her.

"Daryl?" She asked following him. "Daryl, what's wrong?" She asked holding his shoulder.

"That little boy saved you, I didn't. If I couldn't save you then what happens when it's just us?"

"Hey, stop feeling guilty. Just be glad that we are both alive right now. There's going to be times where other people save me Daryl, you can't always be my knight in shining armor."

"But I need to be."

"Daryl, as long as I can live and see you very day then that's more then what I could ask for!" Emma yelled trying to get her point across. She huffed finishing her statement looking down at her feet. She had not meant to yell. A shadow overtook the sun covering Emma's legs.

"I'm sorry." Daryl mumbled staring down at his own feet.

"I almost died again today, but that one was my fault. I have almost died in the hands of a walker countless times now yet I'm standing here talking to you. Other people like Duane and my family have died yet I managed to struggle and survive. Why of all people me?" Water threatened to spill down her cheeks by the words spoken. She never expressed any of this to anyone, including herself. Her many times dancing with death finally caught up to her.

"Don't think like that. You're strong and deserve to live." Daryl slowly told. They both continued staring at their own book. Emma let loose a grin at his comment hiding her face.

"I had a brother named Logan Townsdale. I don't know where he is because he wasn't with the rest of the family back home. He's two years younger then me but way more street smart. I hope he's okay out there somewhere. After high school he took off with his girlfriend, Janice. He called me every now and then but less frequently. I feel like I was never there for him even though I was at his side every second of everyday." Emma opened up not making eye contact. She felt arms wrap around her frame and the placement of someone's chin on top of her head.

"I'm sure ya did everything you could." Daryl whispered lightly. "I bet he's out there somewhere safe making himself a hero."

"He always wanted to come across as one." Someone cleared their throat then causing Daryl to break away from Emma.

"Sorry to interrupt, but have either of you seem Carol?" The voice spoke behind Emma. She eyed Daryl for a second noting his embarrassment.

"Not since breakfast, why?"

"I just haven't seen her in awhile and I'm starting to worry about her."

"I'm sure she's alright sheriff, have you asked Andrea or T-Dog, she mentioned that she was going to talk to them today." Emma suggested.

"I haven't seen those two either today and Carol's car is gone."

"Maybe she went to look for Sophia?" Daryl offered finally making eye contact with another being, but this one Rick instead of Emma.

"I'll make another round before heading off to the highway." And with a nod of his head Rick walked away.

"Do you think she's okay?" Emma asked concerned.

"She's fine, worst scenario she's crying over Sophia again." He mumbled avoiding Emma's eyes.

"Are you okay? You look uncomfortable being around me all the sudden."

"Ain't nothing, just never been in a-what this is."

"And what is this, exactly?" Emma questioned raising a brow.

"A...a relationship." Daryl shyly whispered. He felt lips press against his cheek. "What was that for?"

"I'm just finding myself liking you more and more everyday." Emma told him laughing. He slowly rose his head staring into the same brown eyes he was crazed for. He smiled trying to keep it back.

"What?" She asked taking a step forward, hands behind her back holding each other.

"Your eyes."

"What about them?" Another step.

"I get lost in 'em wow times."

"Is that a bad thing?" Another step. There was hardly any personal space left.

"No. It's part of why I lo-." He stopped himself. The 'l' word, why had he almost spoke it out loud? "Like about you." He finished. Daryl could already feel the redness applying to his face.

"Well, I don't like a part about you." Emma said. Daryl's eyes shot back to hers confused. What the fuck did she mean?

"I like you whole because saying one part isn't Daryl Dixon, its part of Daryl Dixon. I like Daryl Dixon with everything he has to offer." She smiled closing the space between them. He smiled feeling at ease once again.

"What are you waiting for?" Emma asked sounding like she were telling a joke.

"What?" Daryl asked even more confused.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Daryl didn't take any hesitation even though he felt eyes upon him. He leaned forward slowly brushing his nose against hers. They paused there taking in each others scent. Emma felt his warmth as he leaned closer. At last, their lips touched blocking out the rest of the world.


	18. Chapter 18

TWD 18

Carol held back her tears and inhaled deeply multiple times. All the supplies left for her daughter Sophia had not been moved. The hope for Sophia returning felt drained suddenly. She scanned the area too many times causing her anxiety to kick in all over again. Carol felt irritated that Shane offered his assistance but was not even helping the mini search. Shane leaned against the hood of an abandoned car, arms crossed and pressed against his chest. He refused to make any eye contact with the woman. Shane volunteered to check the perimeter with her in hopes of landing a spot on someone's good side. He didn't like being hated, but that's all he ever felt now. Someone had to realize he was only doing what he thought was best.  
"I saw Sophia." Carol froze in her steps towards her vehicle at the words. She turned around slowly trying to process the words. Shane was staring down at his feet. They seemed to be the most fascinating thing in the world right now.  
"You saw her, and you didn't help her!" Carol screamed.  
"Their were walkers. I called her over and had her hide behind some trees until I cleared out the area. When I went back she had run away again. Carol you have to believe me, I would never just let Sophia go. I told her about the highway before I left her. Please, please don't hate me. I can't take everyone's hatred towards me." Shane pleaded sliding down into a sitting position. Carol eyed the man feeling enough anger to want to hit him. She heard him inhale deeply. The sound was a realization that he was holding back tears.  
"Thank you." Carol spoke in a hushed tone. At the kindness Shane looked up.  
"What?" He asked confused. Carol should not be thanking him. She should be angry at him and screaming at him. She should hate him.  
"Thank you. It's better to know she's out there still alive then dead." Carol stopped looking out into the woods. Hope sent a slight spark through her. Somewhere in there Sophia was alive.  
"When did you see her?" Carol shot out almost excited.  
"This morning."

* * *

"Ya don't think those guys who jumped ya are still out there?" Daryl asked alongside Emma. They decided to take a walk around the farm and enjoy some time together.  
"I doubt it. I would think if they were they would have tried raiding this place by now. It's funny, one of them looked like Randall. He couldn't have been there though. He tried killing you that day you went for Hershel."  
"Could have been him, they had a truck." Daryl felt anger towards the kid but held it together. Randall would be a problem to deal with another day. Right now was time with Emma. That was all that mattered, was her.  
Emma intertwined her right hand with Daryl's left, gently held his forearm with her left hand, and lowered her head onto his shoulder continuing the slow paced walk.  
"Let's not think about that. Lets enjoy the rest of today." Emma suggested smiling.  
"I feel like I've known you my whole life." Daryl whispered.  
"I feel that way too." Emma agreed. She squeezed his hand feeling warmth spread throughout her heart. "Remember how hammered I was the first night the CDC? I basically poured out my life to you but felt like I could." Emma laughed. She never knew what brought her straight to Daryl Dixon when she first met the group. The feel of an instant attraction just connected him to her.  
"Don't know why I didn't take kindly to ya then, ya seem alright now." He teased smiling. Emma nudged him with her elbow keeping her hand within his. Daryl placed his head on top of hers keeping their slow moving pace.  
"Ya limp is gone." Daryl pointed out.  
"I didn't even notice. " Emma replied. "I'm glad we're finally spending time like this." Emma said smiling.  
"Yeah, me too." Daryl admitted. His insecurities were trying to pry through. He forced them down. Someday, he hoped they would disappear.  
"I was thinking that we should take everyone out to practice shooting again. Those walkers weren't so far out and we don't want someone unable to defend themselves." Emma changed the topic feeling Daryl tense up.  
"You're right, we need more moments like this." Daryl told keeping to the original topic. His uncomfortable ways would not ruin what he had with Emma.  
"Really?" She asked smiling.  
"Really."  
"What do you say me and you sneak out back to the barn tonight with some vodka? Maggie offered me a bottle, she wants everything out of the house."  
"Why wait until tonight?" Daryl questioned pulling Emma towards the house.

* * *

Beth sat at her home's dining room table flipping through an old book she kept. Jimmy sat across from her staring out the window. She was worried about him. He changed, but she wasn't sure when. Beth found herself staring at him in thought. She wanted to question his recent actions. She also wanted to know the truth behind the Otis incident. Emma and Daryl exited the house not paying any attention to the younger couple.  
"Why you staring?" Jimmy asked watching Beth from the corner of his eye sight.  
"You changed, but I don't know why." She answered looking back to book. She couldn't read it though, her thoughts caused the words to become scattered around.  
"I don't what you're rambling about." Jimmy mumbled fixing his posture.  
"Yes you do! You aren't the same anymore."  
"Excuse me for realizing what world we live in."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Beth, those things out there are my people! Your dad has us all fucked in the head! That night with Otis made everything real. They're not sick, Beth. They are no longer people, they are dead. They want to kill us and tear the flesh off our bodies!" Jimmy yelled standing from his chair.  
"Don't talk about my mother like that! She was in that barn and now she's dead!" Beth screamed back taking her own stand.  
"She was dead long before she was shot in the head! Her, and everyone else in that fucking barn was dead already! And I almost killed two people because Hershel made those bullshit lies seem like the truth! Those people out in the tents think I'm some fucking psycho now!"  
"So to solve your problems you're leaving." Beth stated looking back down to her feet. Jimmy took a small step back surprised. He never told her and had planned on her finding out after he left.  
"Maggie told me during that group meeting. That's why you were with Shane and everyone. I didn't pay attention to anything going on until Maggie said you planned on ditching us."  
"Beth, honey its not-"  
"Don't tell me it's not like that! You weren't even planning on telling me, were you?" Beth had been with Jimmy long enough to read him. He could deny it, but she saw the truth in his eyes. She shook her head before leaving the house.  
"Leaving looks better and better everyday, don't it?" A voice from the hall spoke. Jimmy turned around spotting Jim.  
"Let's have a chat." Jim requested taking a seat at the table.

* * *

The sun began setting by the time Carol returned. The ride back had been spent in silence even with Shane seated next to her. They spent an hour searching the woods for signs of Sophia. Each came back empty handed. Carol parked the car shutting the engine off. She stared through her windshield catching glimpses of her fellow survivors. Sale and Rick sat on top of the RV keeping watching, Emma and Daryl were heading towards the once walker infested barn, Maggie and Glenn still sat on the porch laughing their heads off, Lori was in the distance with Carl.  
"Thank you, for forgiving me." Shane could hardly let out. Carol examined hoping to spot a sign of lying. None. A simple nod of her head was all she was able to manage. She opened her door ready to leave her vehicle when Shane grabbed onto her arm.  
"Are you really obsessed about Daryl, of all people?" He asked.  
"Of course not!" Carol harshly whispered. "I never was! I just felt safe around him! Let me go Shane." Carol shook herself free speed walking towards the Greene household. Shane leaned back sighing. Dammit. Everyone had a thing for fucking Daryl. No one wanted him. Lori acted as if he never existed since Rick took the leading role of the group from him, Emma was with Daryl Dixon, and even Carol had something for the shit head. She even seemed to be growing closer to T-Dog.

* * *

Night took over the sky as the alcohol seeped through Daryl's mind. His last drinks was back at the CDC. The first day he met Emma Townsdale. Now, here she sat across from him calling his being hers, and everything felt right. The two had downed half the bottle already getting the drunken laugh stage out of the way.  
"You were saying something earlier today but stopped yourself. What was it?" Emma asked staring down the bottle as if it held all the answers rushing through her mind. Daryl's lips sealed shut at the question. He had hoped she hadn't caught the stutter.  
"Don't know what ya talking about." Daryl finally stated after processing weather to be honest or not. His uncomfortable suit won.  
"Do you love me?" Emma asked slowly pulling her eyes from the vodka to him. Daryl stared into her eyes seeing the hope that flared. Dammit. Did he love her? A part of him shouted yes, but his less social side whispered no.  
"I got feelings for ya. Ya know that." Daryl concluded taking the offered bottle. As much of a buzz Emma had, she knew the war hidden within him that made him struggle to even admit those feelings.  
"I feel myself falling for you every day more and more." Emma told. Daryl was able to catch sight of the pink fade splashing across her cheeks.  
"Emma Townsdale is feeling insecure?" Daryl teased handing over the alcohol after taking a gulp.  
"Shut up." Emma laughed. "But I do, and I don't know if I can stop if I can't break down your walls."  
"Who said I want ya to stop?"  
"No one, its just-"  
"I'm trying my best. I want ya to get pass my barriers. It's just hard. But, I know I can come to love ya."  
"So you don't love me now?" Daryl thought it out. The question scattered around inside his brain. He was willing to risk his life for her, he wanted to protect from the current world. But was he in love with her?  
"I don't know." He finally let out. A mixture of alcohol and insecurities was not a good two for one.  
"You make me feel like no one else." Emma began. "I feel like everything is right when I'm with you. I have never trusted someone as much as I do you. The first day I met you, I felt like I already knew you. Well, not when I tried killing you but after. Sorry about that by the way, in case I never apologized. But, you make me feel..." Emma zoned out lost within Daryl's eyes for once. She crawled slowly towards him. The simple movement stirred something within Daryl again. Emma stopped, her lips inches from his.  
"Kiss me." She whispered seductive like. Daryl ran his hand up her arm tracing the scar located upon her shoulder. He brushed his index finger across her cheek, slid it over her mouth feeling the hot air, and rested his hands on the sides of her face. Everything about her was intoxicating. He started leaning in slowly watching Emma's eyes close. He felt his lips against hers making everything feel perfect. She sighed into him bringing her hands to his neck. Her tongue licked Daryl's bottom lip causing a reaction lower in his body. Emma's mouth opened allowing Daryl to wrap his tongue around hers. He smoothed his hand down the side of her face and groped her breast earning a moan. He smirked keeping his mouth and tongue against Emma's. Minutes felt like eternity with the emotion between the two. They finally broke away due to sounds of footsteps. They kept their hands holding each others neck and foreheads pressed together not caring about the company.  
"It's getting late. You two should head to bed." The voice stated standing over them.  
"You got it sheriff." Emma spoke not slurring her words. Daryl lifted himself up first feeling fine. He pulled Emma up next catching her before she stumbled over.  
"Are you two drunk?" Rick asked smirking.  
"Rick, of course I am!" Emma exclaimed giggled almost hysterically. The two men let out a laugh with the drunken woman.  
"I'll get her home safe." Daryl joked practically carrying Emma as she threw her arm over his shoulders. Rick nodded his head as the two passed him.  
Emma lied down inside of Daryl's sleeping bag cuddling his pillow. He decided to leave her in his tent since it was closer. Honestly, he just wanted to be with her. He grabbed Emma's sleeping bag from her tent and headed back to his own. Once inside he zipped up the tent placing his crossbow next to Emma's socks and shoes. He unlaced his own boots leaving them next to hers. He fixed the second sleeping bag next to Emma's sleeping figure. He crawled inside of feeling the warmth it gave off. Her scent lingered.  
"Why ya sleeping all the way over there?" Emma asked through the dark.  
"Why are ya not slurring your words? Ya are pass shit faced." Daryl teased using his elbow to prop him up.  
"I know how to handle my alcohol Daryl Dixon, trust me." Emma answered pointing at him. "Come over here, don't leave me alone." She signaled for him to join her within the bag by patting the spot next to her. Daryl slid over and into it wrapping his arms around her.  
"I think I'm starting to love you, Daryl Dixon." Emma whispered into his chest. Her breathing evened letting him know she was passed out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I started another series! Check it out, it would mean so much! Teen Wolf: Survival Instinct! Now, enjoy some DARMA!**

* * *

TWD 19

Sometimes, you have to take the moments of now and be grateful for them. It's not everyday that you can sit back, relax, and share a laugh for someone. Well, at least not in current times. Today, everyone seemed to peaceful, yet still on guard. Not having an incident around their location for awhile, everyone started becoming attached. Hell, who wouldn't? It's a nice break not having to run for your life and be drenched in someone else's blood. The fear seems to have faded for now, and hopefully for a long while. Because there's one thing you can always rely on. Hope.

* * *

Rick felt the knots that were dug into his shoulder loosen at the feel of the hands rubbing against the skin.

"You were right, I needed this." Rick hummed feeling relief.

"No problem Sheriff, its the least I could do." Emma replied genuinely.

Emma Townsdale had woken up cuddling with Daryl Dixon. She felt hung over and knew Daryl would probably feel worse. She kept herself wrapped in those arms feeling safe and at home. She planted kisses down his biceps until ruffling sounded outside. Of course, it was Rick asked for a favor and someone to confide in. Daryl was still passed out inside the tent even though she had left the tent an hour ago. Emma knew Daryl hardly slept so she wanted him to get as much rest as possible. She felt the tension slightly work its way back into the sheriff's shoulders. Knowing Rick , he had something to say that was boggling his mind. She waited. for his words. None. Her hands dug deeper trying to release the tension once again.

"Lori's pregnant." Rick finally spoke just above a whisper. Emma sighed knowing he would eventually expose the hidden secret. Speaking of pregnancy, why wasn't Amy showing any signs? Emma brushed the thought back for another time. One problem at a time. Right now, her friend needed comfort.

"I know." She mumbled after seconds of silence. Rick jolted upright standing turning to face her.

"You knew?" He questioned harshly wearing a pained expression.

"Well, I figured she was. I mean, the signs were there and everything." Emma partly lied. It's the truth, she saw the signs. But Glenn and his big mouth released the news too early for anyone to process. "I assumed that if I could put the pieces together, you would too." Emma finished sighing. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but in my defense it would not have been right. Lori is the rightful person to spill the news, not anyone else." Rick watched her still looking hurt. She felt like he was analyzing her causing her to shift on her feet. He huffed out a breathe shaking his head and looking down.

"You're right, thank you." He said. "I'm going to round everyone up for gun training. Why don't you and Daryl stay behind, don't want your hangover to interfere with your aim." He stated as he turned slowly and walked away. Dammit, she knew something like this was bound to happen. But at least the pregnancy was out there. Emma started pondering about having kids in this world. She never really thought of having children, even before the dead started rising. Now, maybe a child would be nice. With a mother someone as caring and tough as Emma Townsdale and a father as protective and unbreakable as Daryl Dixon. Daryl, was she falling for the man? She believed so, but how far could she fall before crashing and being stuck at the end of no receiving. Could Daryl ever love her? He was never close to anyone in the group before she happened to stumble along. She managed to break down few barriers of his. But being loved by him, how would that be possible? Emma shot back into reality when a hand griped her shoulder. She spun and smiled at the person behind her.

"Good morning sunshine." Emma joked messing with Daryl's hair. He smiled back wrapping his arms her waist and pulling her close.

"Whoa, not that I'm complaining but are you okay?" Emma asked into his chest.

"Yeah, just fine." Daryl replied pressing a kiss onto her forehead.

"So, Rick's taking the rest of the group out for training and wants us to stay behind. We get a few hours to ourselves." Daryl smiled pressing his forehead to hers so he could look into Emma's eyes.

"What did ya have planned?" He asked.

"I don't know, I was planning on reading a book and cooking some lunch for everyone." Emma answered watching Daryl's facial expression fall. "I'm shitting you Daryl Dixon. What do you mean what do I have planned? I want us to spend some time together." She moved her arms around his neck. "I doubt we need to keep watch so we can do whatever we want." She slid her hands down holding his. "But, first I think I need to make things right with Rick."

"What happened?" He examined how she bit her lip. An Emma Townsdale sigh of feeling guilty. He found himself knowing her better and better each passing day. Was this a sign of falling in love?

"He found out I knew Lori was pregnant." Emma's words brought him back to now. Daryl sighed realizing the hurt both Emma and Rick must be feeling. They have stuck together for most of this new world and the secret was a crack in their trust.

"Go talk to him." Daryl spoke pulling away. "I'll see ya later."

"What?" Emma questioned eyeing him.

"Work things out with him. We can talk later." He repeated but using different words. He nodded and headed off towards the woods, crossbow in hand.

"Not going to say bye?" Emma asked slightly hurt. Every time they didn't say bye, one of them came back from almost dying. She watched as Daryl stopped his pace looking over his shoulder. She shrugged rising a eyebrow enjoying the fact that he actually stopped. He spun around on his heels and marched right up to Emma crashing his lips onto hers. She smiled into it as he smirked against her pulling her body tight to his chest. He lowered his hands to the small of her back. He teasingly slid them down lower gripping his new founding. The kiss broke apart before Emma could urge for more.

"You have got to stop teasing me like that." Emma demanded jokingly crossing her arms. Daryl offered a small laugh.

"I'll see ya later."

* * *

Emma wondered around the farm for a few minutes searching for Rick Grimes. If anyone came close to being her best friend, the person would be between Rick and Jacqui. Even though she felt close to Maggie Greene, she had only just met her. As Emma thought about it, she felt like everyone was a good friend of hers. Well, besides Jim, Jimmy, Shane, and Randall. She had to admit that Amy, Andrea, and T-Dog weren't so bad. The conversation Emma and Amy had had after taking Randall back to the Greene farm lowered all problems and worries between them. Andrea hadn't really tried killing Daryl, Shane just told her to say it, which was believable. Amy was never pregnant, Shane wanted to test if Emma could hear the conversations spoken in the hallway. He planned on using that towards his advantage, also believable. But Amy still showed signs like throwing up when smelling food. Was she just sick or truly pregnant and didn't realize it? Plus, she wasn't fully trusting of the sisters yet. They would have to prove themselves better then just word of mouth.

"Emma!" A voice yelled from behind her. Emma turned around facing Carl.

"Hey little dude, what's up?" She asked smiling.

"My dad said there was gun training later, can you teach me today!" He pleaded with a wide grin.

"I wish I could, but I have to stay back today to keep watch." She replied messing with his hair. The two engaged in a small conversation laughing and smiling. Rick watched from a distance. The interaction between the two was so family like. There were times when even he and Lori didn't show that much love towards him. He smiled continuing to watch his son and Emma talk. He could not stay mad at her, she was just doing what was best for him. He admitted to himself that if Emma had told him, the hurt and anger would have been greatest than it is now. He scratched the back of his neck scattering thoughts around.

"Rick, do you have a second?" A low voiced asked next to him. Beth stood near him covering her eyes from the sun. She seemed worried but trying keeping the emotion hidden. Clearly something was bothering her, he just hoped someone from his group had not caused a problem. Rick looked back to Emma and Carl seeing their conversation wind down. Now would the perfect time to get her attention. He needed to talk to Emma but Beth was Hershel's family so keeping him happy was more important. They're chances of permanently staying would be greater if he helped the Greene household.

"Sure thing." Rick concluded lookong back towards Beth. "Everyone alright?" He asked walking beside the young girl.

"We need to talk about Jimmy."

* * *

"I told you! I don't know anything!" Randall pleaded for his life. He could taste the blood overwhelming his mouth. Tears were added to the mix as he spat a large amount of red liquid. Daryl had been torturing him for too long that he couldn't help but cry. The knife being pressed against his open wound was enough for a scream of pain. Now, the pain consisted of punches,

"That's bullshit! Ya just saying that ya happened to hitch a ride with those fuckers who tried killing us?" Daryl yelled sending another punch across the younger male's face.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm telling you! I don't know those people personally! No one can survive out there on their own!"

"Emma did for months and you tried killing her!"

"That bitch would have left me to die!" Randall screamed.

"Don't call her a bitch!" Daryl's anger reached its breaking point as he threw his foot at Randall's head slamming it against the barn wall. That was all it took to knock Randall out. The silence lingered around Daryl enough that could feel and almost hear his ears pulsing from the hatred rushing through his veins. He wiped away the sweat forming along his forehead with the back of his hand, picked up his crossbow, and stormed out of the barn. Making the barn door was locked, he began pondering. He didn't get the answers that were wanted, but he felt more at ease having made the kid unconscious. That asshole was not allowed to call Emma a bitch, no one was. If he had killed her, Daryl couldn't think about it. He didn't want to be separated from her anymore. His feeling towards her were growing stronger, but his insecurities told him to stay away. Just the thought of Emma caused him to start missing her presence. He wanted to give her time to apologize to Rick, but now he wanted her to himself. Daryl decided to search for her in need of spending time with her.

Daryl spotted Emma sitting on the porch steps, her head held in her hands. The posture gave off a sigh of disappointment.

"Ya alright?" He asked taking a seat next to her. Emma's head shot up alerted. She stared into his eyes deeply, he could practically feel the emotion. Daryl opened his mouth to repeat the question as Emma's lips collided against his. Her tongue pried its way in immediately, not having to ask for entrance. Her hands intertwined with his hair as his held her waist. Daryl found himself losing his train of thought and getting lost in the moment.

"Everyone left a few minutes ago." Emma whispered against his lips. Daryl had not realized he had been gone for so long. "We have the house to ourselves." Emma continued between kisses.

"Whataya suggesting?" He asked slightly confused. She smiled standing up and pulling her along with her.

"I'm sure you'll like this a lot." She replied taking him into the house.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was shorter than usual! But I felt that it ended right. Excited for the next chapter? I'll post it ASAP! Love you all! As always, review/follow/favorite/share!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for waiting! Sorry it so long for an update! I rewrote this chapter twice before finally getting this. The rating changed to M...for paranoia and this chapter.. So enjoy that! Review your thoughts and happy Labor Day! I'll try getting the next update up as soon as possible!**

* * *

TWD 20

Emma Townsdale woke up as the sun peered through the blinds. She lifted her hand above her hands blocking the stinging shine. Her alarm clock buzzed to life suddenly causing her to jolt up straighter. She slammed her palm down shutting the annoyance off. She stretched her arms above her head releasing a rather large yawn.

"It's about time you woke up." A girl spoke from the doorway. Emma looked to see her roommate, Cassidy leaning against the doorframe.

"You got a letter from your asshole of a brother." The blonde with blue highlights told throwing an opened envelope onto Emma's bed.

"Going through my shit again?" Emma irritatingly asked pulling the folded paper out.

"I saw the sender, figured to prepare you for anything. I'll see you at breakfast." Cassidy informed her roommate as she closed the dorm door. Emma stared down reading each word in a hushed tone.

'Dear Emma,

It's Logan, just thought I should check in on you, if you're even reading this. I know it broke your heart when I moved away but I had to. I'm in love with..." Emma stopped reading at the sound of deathly screams erupted from dorm hallway.

* * *

Rick Grimes stared down the distance set between him and his target. One shot, that's what needed to be done. He inhaled deeply gaining a sense of relief. His finger squeezed the trigger, the gunshot piercing the air.

"See, now that's a natural born shooter!" Shane exclaimed patted his best friend on the back. Rick offered a small chuckle holstering his gun.

"Alright, you're up Lori." Rick announced motioning for his wife to step up. The group dispersed settling into their own training groups.

"You don't think these gunshots will draw the walkers closer to us?" Lori asked lifting her weapon to take aim.

"Highly doubt that, ain't been a walker around for awhile." Rick replied squinting.

"Those walkers that attacked Emma and Daryl with our son weren't that far out Rick."

"And that's why there's training today. We should just be glad that it was Emma and Daryl to had to deal with them. If it were anyone else, they'd probably be dead." Lori looked to her husband seeing the disappointment drawn across his face. He seriously could not think that was his fault. When the group was first made, hardly anyone knew how to use a weapon. The training was helping, preparing everyone for the worst. Hell, even Hershel tagged along for this trip. Lori shook her head not wanting to start an argument with Rick. She lined up her aim with the can placed a few feet I front of her and fired her gun. The metal object flew backwards.

Shane could not peel his eyes away from Lori. The woman he grew to love being miserably happy around another man. His best friend. The act felt like betrayal from Lori, she loved him, not Rick. Carl, the boy should have been his. Rick would never be the father Shane was. As Shane continued to stare, he had not noticed Jacqui watching him angrily. The man was crazy, obsessing over Lori, Carl, and Emma. She marched up to Shane tapping his shoulder with her palm. His attention broke away facing her.

"You need to stop whatever you're planning. Lori is happily married to Rick, don't ruin such a nice thing." Jacqui angrily shot out surprising Shane. "This little fantasy going on in your head needs to shut down. Carl is not your son Shane, Lori is not your wife, and Emma is not your girlfriend." Jacqui finishing after jamming her finger against his chest.

"Oh, is someone jealous?" Shane smirked. That was it. Not even a second had passed after the words left his mouth. Jacqui threw her fist across Shane's face.

* * *

Emma lied on her back, her hands gripped around Daryl Dixon's shoulders. He mouth moved in rhythm of hers. His tongue slip across her bottom lip begging for entrance. Once granted, his tongue attacked hers. Emma moaned against him causing Daryl to smirk in reply. His shirt was thrown along the floor somewhere along with his pants and Emma's clothing. Daryl felt insecure being only in his boxers pressed against Emma. Even though she also were her bra and panties, he could not shake the insecurity away. She was so damn attractive yet wanted to be with him. She even admitted, while she was drunk, that she was starting to fall in love with him. Daryl was not sure he could return that feeling. He had to fight for it. Emma made everything worth it. He slid his hands down to her waist holding her as the kiss deepened. Emma's hands glided down his back stopped at his waistline. Her hands made their way around his body gripping the fabric of his boxers. Daryl paused feeling a thrill of excitement. Emma smiled against him feeling his erection on her and knowing why he stopped the passion.

"Daryl, we don't have to do this. I understand." Emma whispered along his mouth keeping her smile maintained. Daryl felt ashamed of himself. He wanted this, maybe more then she did, and he his fucking insecurities were ruining everything. He started questioning weather he would be able to even stay with her, knowing she would want more eventually. He nodded finally dropping to his hand next to the brunette. Her hands still gripped the fabric of his boxers not helping with his problem.

"You know, you're cute when you act like this." Emma told his releasing her grip. Daryl could feel himself turning red, embarrassed by her statement and that he was too insecure to have sex with her. He wasn't ready for her to see him, like that. He had sex before, just when he was overly drunk and he had not feelings for the women. He tensed up at the feel of Emma's fingers tracing small circles on his chest.

"Even this is okay, because its time together." Emma mumbled staring at her hand. The past few days Daryl seemed unable to get enough of her, now when she was giving him more he shot it down. She knew it was not his fault, he had barriers. It just hurt a little and she could not help but feel it was her fault. Maybe she was coming on too strong for him. And she could not help but shake the feeling that someday Daryl Dixon would tell her that they could not be together. She dreaded when that moment would come, hoping it never will.

* * *

Beth watched the group yell at each other. Shane was holding his cheek still feeling the stinging pain from Jacqui's punch. Beth did not understand these survivors. They would risk their lives for each other yet events like this happen. Hershel was checking Jacqui's hand for signs of a break or fracture. Everything checked out okay for the woman since she was able to move it without any pain or irritation.

"What the hell was that for!" Shane finally yelled pushing past Jim and Rick.

"For being the bastard you are!" Jacqui yelled back.

"Now both of you cut it out!" Rick screamed over everyone. His voice was enough to cause the group to stop everything and watch him.

"This bullshit ends here! Everyone needs to start getting along or else we won't have a chance. Start trusting each other dammit!" Rick demanded making eye contact with each survivor.

"Cause you have room to talk." Jimmy mumbled.

"Jimmy, be quiet." Beth whispered looking down.

"No, he has absolutely no room to talk. You're best friend right there wishes he were fucking your wife! Hell, you know that. That's why your so distance around her now!" Jimmy roared taking a step forward.

"You need to start controlling that boyfriend of yours Beth." Amy spoke up taking her step forward.

"Don't be talking to my daughter like that." Hershel hissed glaring down the blonde.

"Is that a threat?" Andrea asked standing beside her sister.

"Can we even trust you Andrea?" Glenn asked taking one step forward.

"She didn't mean to shoot him, it's Shane!" Carol defended taking a step towards the rest.

"Right, because we should believe the stalker." Jim replied rolling his eyes.

"She's not a stalker, she's just scared for her daughter!" Maggie yelled tired of hearing the stalker accusations.

"You're part of the reason why Emma and Daryl almost died!" T-Dog boomed.

Rick stood there staring at each person. Everything clicked, this group was falling apart.

* * *

**By the way...we're getting to the end of season 2! Get ready for some deaths...and romance...and a shit ton of drama...and helpfully for some mind blowing...season 3 will change everything. And you won't see what's coming next...go get ready for A LOT of 'what the fuck' suspense/surprise/are you fucking serious moments!**


End file.
